The Power Of Love
by GenesisS198322
Summary: Bella goes to save Edward from the Volturi only to find out that she is not Edwards mate but the mate of the most powerful vampires in the world. What happens to bella when Edward trys to get her back.  This is a Bella/Aro/Marcus/Caius Story. Lem & viol
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first FF so if you review please be honest so I can better this story make sure this is a story worth reading. Hope you all enjoy.**

** owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**The Power of Love**

**(This starts in NM just before they walk into the throne room.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Bpov**

As we stopped at a set of doors entirely sheathed in gold, Edward pushed me partially behind him as Alec opened the door for Jane.

My hand tightened in Edwards as we followed Jane through the large gold doors.

As we walked through the doors I looked around the room we walked into. It was perfectly round, like a huge castle turret. The only furniture in the room were three massive wooden chair – like thrones, flush with the curving stone wall.

Next to the throne-like chairs stood three men with their backs to us. They were in deep conversation, ignoring our presence in the room.

I stood there and watched the men for a few seconds, and one by one all three of them stopped talking and stood as still as status.

Their stillness was unnerving.

Faster than I could blink all three men turned around and stared directly at me.

I felt Edward stiffen in front of me as he started growling. His hand tightened almost painfully around mine, and pushed me further behind him. I moved my head so I was able to peek around Edwards arm to get a better look at the three men.

All three men were wearing identical black floor length robes that flowed around them like a black waterfall. Each of them had an identical white gold necklace that had a blood red V pendent hanging from their necks.

The first man on the left had wavy brown hair that fell slightly past his shoulders. He had high cheek bones and a strong masculine jaw. He had wide shoulders; you could tell that he was built well.

The second man straight hair, a little past his shoulders. His hair was so blond it looked almost white. He had it partially pulled back from his face with some type of clip. His features where slightly softer than the other mans but you still screamed masculinity. With a beautiful lean body of a runner.

And the third man had hair that fell to just above the center of his back. His hair was ruler straight and so black it almost looked blue. He has soft welcoming features that just made you want to smile. Just like the second man he still screamed masculinity. But the way he held himself showed power behind his thin frame. It was intimidating but also beautiful at the same time.

Their skin was so pale it looked almost transparent. But what really caught my attention were there eyes. All three had the most beautiful, vibrant red eyes I had ever seen. As I looked at their eyes it felt like they were calling to me, beckoning me to them. My heart felt like it was being healed by just one look from these three men.

As I stared at them they started sniffing the air. I took a closer look and noticed that their eyes where no longer the beautiful red they were a moment ago, but the deepest onyx I had ever seen.

I had only seen that color twice since I have been around vampires. One was the first time I met Edward in biology. I found out later that it was because he wanted to drain my body of its blood. And the second time was on my 18th birthday when I got a paper cut from the wrapping paper on a gift. A drop of blood fell on to the carpet from my finger and Jaspers eyes where onyx when he lunged at me to make me his next meal.

I pushed myself further into Edwards back and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a whimper of fear that escaped my lips without my permission. To say I was scared shitless would be an understatement.

Within a split second after the whimper left my lips Edward was torn away from me. He released such a ferial growl that it rattled my ear drums.

My eyes immediately started searching for him, and I finally spotted him about twenty feet away from me. He was being held back by the three men. Edward was struggling to get loose when the black haired man spoke for the first time.

"Felix! Come and Restrain him."

I am guessing it was Felix that appeared behind Edward. He wrapped his massive muscular arms around Edward successfully pinning his arms down to his sides.

The three vampires started to walk towards me once Felix had Edward restrained.

I started backing up to get away from them but they just kept following me. My back hits a wall and I started trembling from fear of what might happen.

Closing my eyes as they were about to reach me, I didn't want to see my impending death it finally reach me.

I waited for the pain of the razor sharp teeth to pierce my skin. But instead I feel three sets of hands running over my body. The hands almost make me feel like they are checking for damages and trying to comfort me.

All of a sudden I hear a strange noise it almost reminds me of a cat purring. Even though the noise is very comforting I am still confused on what's going on. Why are they not draining me like I thought they would be doing?

Opening my eyes I see three sets of beautiful red eyes staring at me. They are looking at me with such love and devotion that I feel like the most beautiful and loved person in the world. I shake my head trying to dislodge that crazy thought. This is just confusing me more and more.

As the petting and purring continue from these unknown vampires, the strangest thing happens. What they're doing to me is actually starting to calm me down. The trembling is starting to decrease so I am able to finally talk.

"I don't understand. Why haven't you killed me? Who are you?" I asked.

As the vampire with the black hair starts to talk he is cut off by a loud gasp.

We all turn our heads to look at Alice and she has her signature look on her face when she is getting a vision. She comes out of the vision and looks at Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward there's nothing we can do to change the outcome of this vision. It is set in stone." Alice says.

I look at Edward and he has a blank look on his face. The blank look doesn't stay long it turns in to a look of pure rage. Edward truly looks like a vampire.

Edward starts thrashing around trying to get free from Felix. He is looking straight at the three men with. His lips pulled back from his razor sharp teeth as venom flows down his chin.

"NO! You can't have her. She. Is. MINE!" Edward screams.

He breaks out of Felix's hold and starts running towards us. This is the first time since I have known Edward that I have been afraid of him.

He is only feet away when he drops to the ground screaming in agony. His body is arched off the floor giving him the illusion of floating.

I start screaming and trying to get to Edward but I am being held back by the three vampires.

"No. Stop. What's wrong with him? Please leave him alone." I scream.

Black hair vamp turns around towards Jane and smiles at her.

"Enough dear Jane. I think he has learned his lesson." He says.

"Yes master." Jane replies.

Black hairs turns back to Edward. "If you cannot control yourself I will allow Jane to have some more fun with you."

I see Alice run over to Edward and pull him away from us. She checks him over to make sure he is fine, and helps him to his feet.

I turn to the three vamps in front of me and ask "Please tell me what's happening?"

I am standing there trying to my hardest not to let the tears fall. But my body has turned on me and the tears start flowing down my cheeks like a water fall. The three vamps come to me and start stroking my hair and arms and purring to me, trying to soothe me.

Black hair bends down to look in my eyes. All I see is love and understanding showing in his eyes as he looks at me. He runs his cool thumbs under my eyes to wipe away some of the falling tears.

"Please Cara mia, don't cry. We won't hurt you. We will explain everything to you, just calm down first."

I just looked at him and nodded my head. I took a few more deep breaths to relax myself. With the purring and the deep breaths it's starting to relax me. When I finally get myself somewhat under control the vamp with the brown starts to talk.

"Isabella please come sit down." He says and starts to lead me over to the middle throne.

As I sit down on the throne all three vampires kneel on the floor in front of me. The blond and brown hair vamp take one hand each of mine and black hair puts his hands on my jean covered knees.

Black hair vamp was the first to talk. "Isabella let me start by introduce you to me and my brothers."

He points to the to the brown hair vamp that has ahold of my right hand and says.

"This is Marcus Volturi."

Then he points to the blond vamp that has my left hand and says.

"This is Caius Volturi. And I am Aro Volturi. We are known as the kings of the vampires. We make and uphold the laws for our kind."

After the introduction I felt a little dizzy. 'Why are the Volturi kings being so kind to me? Shouldn't they want me dead for knowing there secret'?

I pulled my hands from Marcus' and Caius' hands and put my face in them. They both made a small whimpering noise when I took my hands from there's. This earned them a little chuckle from Aro.

"I don't understand why the Volturi kings are being so kind to me. Shouldn't you have killed me by now for knowing your secret?" I asked.

Caius spoke for the first time. "Oh course we will not kill you, you are too precise to us."

"Why in the hell am I precise to you three? I am nothing special. I am just a weak human that is mixed up in a world that shouldn't exist." I said.

I looked up when Edward started to speak.

"Go on Aro tell her why she is so precise to you." He hissed. "She won't believe you because I am her mate. She loves me and always will. We are meant for each other."

Aro hissed out. "Shut your mouth child! You know nothing. She is no more your mate then you are Alice's."

"Wait what do you mean Edward isn't my mate?"

I feel my chest tightening up on me. I feel as though I am going to have a panic attack. This is just all too much.

"I have a gift." Marcus said. "I am able to see the bonds between people. The bond that Edward has with you is a bond of a La tua cantanta."

"What is a La tua cantanta?" I asked

"It means you are his singer. Your blood calls to him to him like a sirens song. A singer's blood is so intoxicating that when a vampire is anywhere near his singer it is near impossible to stop from draining the person dry. I am more than surprised that he has been able to control his thirst around you. Especially with being as close to you as we know he has." Marcus said.

"The problem with a vampire that is able to control his thirst around his singer is he sometimes mistakes the pull to her blood as the mating pull." Marcus finished saying.

"Wow I don't even know what to say. You're telling me that he never really loved me it was just my blood that made him think he did." I said while my bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Yes and no cara." Aro said. "From what Marcus' bond shows is he does love you to a degree but a lot of it is the pull he has to your blood. These feelings can be very confusing for a vampire."

"You are wrong she is my mate. You know nothing about what we have." Edward cried out.

"If she was your true mate you would have never been able to leave her the way that you did. It is impossible to intentionally hurt your mate physically or emotionally the way that you did. No matter if you thought it was for her own good." Caius said.

The words that they spoke not only broke my heart but also shed some light on how he could do that to me if he loved me the way he said he did. That realization brought on a new round of tears.

The brothers started purring and stroking my hair again trying to soothe my tears away.

Once I started to calm down again I asked the million dollar question.

"I still don't understand, what do you three have to do with any of this?"

Aro spoke. "Cara mia when you first looked into our eyes what did you feel?"

I thought about it for a moment before I spoke.

"When I first looked into all three of your eyes it felt like your eyes and soul where calling me like I needed to be near you all. My heart that was broken when the Cullen's left me felt like it was starting to heal just by looking in all your eyes." I felt my face heat up after I said that. I have never been so honest with strangers in my life.

With a little chuckle from Marcus he said. "That my dear is the mating pull you felt, and I am sure you still feel."

My head shot from side to side looking at each one of them. This couldn't be right. They can't mean that I am mated to not one but all three of the Volturi kings.

I started hyperventilating. The three kings shot up off the floor as Aro picked me up and sat me in his lap and sat back down on the throne. They all started cooing to me and purring telling me it will all be fine.

In between gasps of air I said. "Are you telling me I am mated to all three of you?"

"Please calm down Isabella or you will make yourself sick." Caius cooed to me.

After a few minutes and a lot of purring, I finally started to calm down.

"Yes Cara Mia you are mated to all three of us. We will make you happier then you will ever know." Aro said with a smile.

Wow. How am I supposed to handle all this? The entire tie me and Edward where together I thought I was his mate. And now I find out he's not, but I am mated to all three of the Volturi kings.

"Bella please just come home with me and Alice and we can put all this behind us. We can go back to the way things where before everything happened. I can make you happy; let me prove it to you." Edward said while running his fingers through his hair.

I sat there and thought about it for a second.

Do I really want to go home with him even if I wasn't mated to Aro, Marcus and Caius? Do I want to possibly have to go through the loss of Edward again if he decides things are too dangerous for a fragile human like myself?

"No." I said.

Edward just cocked his head to the side and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What do you mean no?" She replied

"Edward I love you I really do. You where my first love but I can't go through that again. When you left you destroyed me. I know if I let you back in you will do it again, even if you think it is for my own good. I won't go through that again I'm sorry."

Instead of the sadness I thought I would see on his face it was one rage. It was so strong of a look that I couldn't help flinching back and whimpering at him.

"You cannot leave me! You belong to me, you will always belong to me. You. Are. MINE!" Edward shrieked out with venom spilling down his chin.

Aro picked me up and set me back in the chair in time to stop Edward from lunging at me. Aro, Marcus and Caius had Edward pinned to the opposite wall. They were all growling with their teeth bared.

Alice came running over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a shaken up." I said in a shaky voice.

All of a sudden Aro lets out a growl that rattles the windows. "ENOUGH! If you cannot control yourself I will have Jane do it for you." Aro said

Edward settled down with the exception of some low volume growls. The kings released Edward under the watchful eye of Jane.

Aro, Marcus and Caius walked back over to me. Marcus on my right, Caius on my left and Aro behind me as Alice walked over to stand beside Edward.

"Edward you are to leave Volterra and not return unless invited. You are to have no contact whatsoever with Isabella unless she asks it of you. If you do disobey me there will be severe consequences for your actions. Is that understood?" Aro asked.

Edward kept his head down but gave a slight not showing he understood. He turned and walked to the doors to leave. When he reached the doors he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes and said. "You are making a huge mistake." With an evil smile he turned and walked out the doors.

After he had left Alice turned to Aro with sad eyes. "Aro would it be ok if I came to visit my sister sometimes?" Her eyes glistening with venom tears that would never fall.

Aro walked over to Alice and placed his hand on her shoulder. "My dear Alice you are welcome to visit or call Isabella as often as she wants. And give some thought to joining my guard. We would love to have someone as gifted as you." Aro said.

Aro turned to me with a smile and a wink. I smiled back, I was just so grateful that I could keep Alice in my life.

Alice danced over to me and wrapped me in her stone arms. "Bella I will call you when I get home so we can plan my next trip out here. I can't wait to do some shopping. We will have so much fun." Alice squealed.

"Alice I don't want to shop. I will find us something else to do." I whined.

"Not a chance in hell." She giggled. "I love you Bella be safe." Alice said in a sad voice.

"I will and I love you to. Give the family my love when you get home."

She came up kissed me on the cheek and was gone. And I was left alone with my mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

Caius looked at me and smiled. "Why don't we show you to your new room? You can freshen up while we get you some dinner and you can rest for a while. It has been a very long day for you."

"I have so many questions though." I said.

"We know you do. But you look exhausted Mia Bella you need to relax for a while, we will have all day to talk tomorrow after you are rested." Marcus said while brushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

Without even knowing I did it I lend into Marcus' hand and nuzzled his palm to my face. His touch brought me so much comfort.

After a second I lifted my head and nodded to him knowing that my mind as well as my body need rest.

We walked to a different set of doors then the ones I entered from. It was a long hall with doors on one side of the hall and candle lit sconces on the other side. Every few feet there was some type of painting or portrait. In some of them I noticed some of the guards I had already met and my mates.

We walked for a few minutes and came to a set of double doors made of thick cherry oak. As we walked through them I noticed that it was a smaller hallway then the last but still quite big. There looked to be four separate room doors and as we passed them Aro pointed out which rooms where whose. We got to the last door on the left and Caius opened it for me and when I stepped through my jaw hit the floor.

This has to have been the most beautiful room I have ever laid eyes on.

The room was huge. It was painted a deep blood red, with light beige trimmings. The curtains and the carpet where the same light beige as the trimming. Behind the curtains was a large sliding glass door leading out to a large private balcony. On the left wall, dead center was the largest four poster bed I have ever seen. It was decorated with a black with comforter with blood red designs on it. The sheets and pillow cases where the same light beige as the carpet. There were black, red and beige decorative pillows covering the top half of the bed. On the right wall there was a beautiful cherry oak finished vanity with a vanity stool to sit on.

Next to the vanity there was to doors. One lead to a very large walk in closet. This is the type of closet Alice would be proud of.

I moved over to the second door and walked into my own personal master bath / spa. The first thing that caught my attention was the huge Jacuzzi tub. I stood there for a minute picturing soaking in the tub with all the Jacuzzi jets on with a glass of wine and all sorts of candles throughout the bathroom. I think I may have started drooling a little. Next to the bath tub was a large walk in shower with at least 15 jets throughout the shower, it even had a steamer. The entire bathroom was done in soft natural colors to give in an earthy feel.

I turned around to my mates and gave them a huge smile. "This is all so beautiful I don't deserve any of this."

"You deserve all of this plus more Isabella. Our job is to always make sure you have a smile on your face like you do know." Caius said with his own brilliant smile.

With the smile still plastered to my face, I asked the most important question of the night.

"Can I take a bath? Pretty please." I even batted my eyelashes and gave a flirty giggle. Where the hell did that come from?

They all started laughing. "Oh course you can Cara Mia this is your home now you may do as you wish. How about while you take your bath me, Marcus and Caius will go make you some dinner and bring you a nightgown and you can get some sleep." Aro said with a smile

"We will see you in the morning Isabella enjoy your bath. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask you know where our chambers are." Marcus said.

Before they left they all came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished me a goodnight and left me to my business.

After I finished my bath I went to my bed and found a set of light pink panties with a matching bra and a light pink silk pair of pj pants and shirt that I slipped on. After getting dressed I sat down and ate a wonderful meal of cheese stuffed shells with garlic bread. I climbed into bed and drifted off to the most peaceful sleep I have ever had, dreaming about three red eyed vampires.

Aro pov

This has been the most amazing day of mine and my brother's very long existence. We have finally found our one true soul mate. Oh course we didn't expect to be mated to the same girl, and defiantly not a human girl. But we could not be any happier.

We are walking down the hallway to make our mate some dinner and Caius is the first one to start talking.

"Aro, Marcus. She is wonderful. How in the world did she end up with that Cullen boy?" Caius asked.

"I am not sure brother but we have her now. And she is amazing. Even for a human she is undeniably beautiful. I cannot wait to get to know her." I said

We made it to the kitchen and started making her dinner for her. We settled on cheese stuffed shells and garlic bread, we will have to find out what she likes to eat.

I called out for Jane as we were making Isabella's supper.

Jane walks into the kitchen and stops before up. "Yes master." She says. Jane has always been my favorite. I think it's because she was changed at such a young age that she reminds me of a child even though he is at least 700 years old. I have always wanted children but since I am a vampire it is impossible.

"Jane my dear I was wondering if you could find Isabella something to sleep in for the night and deliver it back her to me?" I ask her.

"Yes master that will be no problem. And if I may say so Isabella looks to be the perfect mate for you and the masters. She is an exquisite human." Jane replies.

"Thank you Jane she is defiantly exquisite. I am hoping when we can count on you to look after her when I and the brothers are unable to." I asked

"Oh course master it is no problem at all. I would like to get to know Isabella myself, it will be nice to have another girlfriend." Jane says with a smile. "Is there anything else you need from me master?"

"No Jane that will be all. Thank you."

We finished up making Isabella's supper and walked back to her room. When we got there all of us couldn't hold back the light laughter that came out. Isabella had the stereo going and singing along to whatever song was playing. She had an amazing voice.

I sat down the tray of food on her bed and Marcus laid out a pair of silk night pants and a matching top that was light pink, with a matching robe on her bed. Next to it Caius laid out a pair of light pink panties with a matching bra.

We left the room and headed down to my office to discuss some important matters. We arrived at our destination I sat at my desk while Caius and Marcus sat on the two chairs in front of my desk.

"So gentleman we have some stuff we need to discuss." I said to them. "First we need to find out when Isabella wants to be turned. I am in no hurry to turn her if she doesn't want to yet. She is only 18 we were turned in our 20's. If she would like to wait for her change until she is closer to our human ages I am fine with that."

Marcus and Caius both nodded letting me know they agreed.

"Aro would it be acceptable, if she where to stay human for a while, to allow her to keep in contact with her family until closer to when she wants to be turned?" Marcus asked.

"I think that is acceptable, we will ask her to see what she thinks. We also need to set her up with a bank card so she is able to shop and do whatever women do." I stated.

My brothers agreed.

"Tomorrow we will introduce her to the guard we don't need them feeding off of her because they didn't know. We will introduce her around 11am that should give her enough time to take care of her human needs." I said. "Now if you will excuse me I am off to my chambers for the night. Goodnight brothers."

They both wished me goodnight and I was off. Since my chambers was right across the hall from Isabella's I decided to take a quick peek in to make sure she was comfortable. When I got near her door I heard the slow steady beat of her heart. With the slow pace of her heart I know before I opened the door that she was sleeping.

I walk to her door and opened it and entered her chamber. As I approached her bed I was hit with her intoxicating scent. She smelt like strawberries and cream. She was lying on her back with her arms above her head and her hair splayed out over her pillow. The covers where only pulled up to her hips and her shirt had rode up slightly showing off a sliver off creamy white skin.

This women's beauty bypassed any vampires I had ever meet. Seeing her laying there so vulnerable made me want to claim her so badly, but I know she wasn't ready for that step yet she hardly know us. So I settled for a kiss to her forehead before I left her chambers to go to mine.

Edwards pov

Who the hell does she think she is? She can't leave me she's mine. Her and her blood belong to me not them.

She will regret doing this to me.

"Edward don't do anything stupid. You've seen my vision, this is the way it's meant to be. Let her be happy." Alice pleaded with me, I just ignored her.

As the plane descended in Seattle the only thing that ran through my mind was to get her back and stay alive in the process.

I will do anything to get her back. She belongs to me and no one else.

Alice pov

I know he is up to something. I am going to have to keep a very close eye on him, I will not allow him to take away the happiness that is supposed to come her way.

Edward decided to run the short way back to our Seattle home instead of taking my car. I took this time to call my Jazzy.

(_**Bold italic **_is jasper)

Ring Ring Ring

"_**Ali I missed you so much. How did everything go?"**_

"I missed you to Jazzy bear. I will let you know how everything goes when I get home. Until I get there I need you to keep an eye on Edward and his emotions, he ran home. I will explain more when I get home."

"_**Ok Ali I will see you soon. I love you"**_

"I love you to Jazz."

I hung up the phone and got into my car that I left at the airport and drove home. This is going to be along night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: **__ In upcoming chapters this story will include lems involving threesomes and foursomes, possibly a little Sub and Dom (nothing to hardcore), violence and a darker Edward (sorry to all you Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story sorry kids._

**S. Meyer owns the characters but I own the plot**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Bpov**

I feel like I am floating on a cloud. I have never felt so at peace in my life.

"_Isabella." _I hear someone whisper in the most angelic voice ever. But I am too comfortable to answer it. I don't want to leave this little sliver of paradise I am in. I know that I am in the middle of my dream world and the real world and I am not ready to face the real world yet, so I am hanging on to the last little bit of my dream world before its gone.

"_Cara Mia, wake up."_ The voice says again. I am still choosing to ignore it for now_._

I feel a soft but cool hand touch my cheek and I inhale the intoxicating scent that is radiating off of said hand. It smells like cinnamon. It almost reminds me of fresh baked cinnamon rolls. I lean my cheek into the hand and inhale through my nose once again.

I have almost slipped out of my dream world now. I know I must get up.

"Isabella you must wake up we have lots to do today." Says a different voice. But still just as lovely as the first.

I open my eyes with a pout on my face to see my beautiful mates standing at the side of my bed. "But I'm not ready to wake up yet I was having the most wonderful dreams last night." I say.

Marcus looks at me and says with a smile on his face, while pulling his hand away from my cheek. '_So that's who smells like cinnamon'. _ "We a sorry mia amore but we have much to do today." With that said he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"After you are done with your human needs and freshening up come to the kitchen and we will have breakfast waiting for you. Jane will be waiting outside your door to escort you to the kitchen. We have a few things to discuss while you eat." Caius said as he picked up my hand and kissed it.

As I started to get up, I frowned realizing I have nothing to wear. "What is wrong Cara Mia?" Aro asked.

"I didn't know I would be staying so I have no close with me but what I had on my back when I came in. I have nothing appropriate to were." I said.

"Mia Bella it is ok we had Jane find you something to wear, it is hanging up in your closet. And once we are done with today's agenda Jane will help you shop for some new close for yourself." Marcus said with a pleased look on his face.

I was very thankful for them thinking ahead like that for me. I stood up and smiled at them and proceeded to give all three of them a hug and a kiss to their cheeks. "Thank you very much for thinking of all this for me it is very kind of you."

"It is our pleasure Isabella." Caius said. "Now get ready and we will meet you in the kitchen."

With that said they left the room so I could get ready for the day.

After they were gone I went to the bathroom and took care of my human needs. Once I was done in the bathroom I headed over to the closet to find out what Jane had found for me to wear.

Hanging up was a beautiful white eyelet halter dress that will hit about mid thigh. Along with the dress was pair of white and beige eyelet linen slingback wedge shoes. Attached to the hanger was a bag. I took the bag off the hanger and looked inside to reveal a white strapless bra with lace detailing under the bust. And a pair of white fishnet lacy-up cheeky panties.

**(a/n: the whole outfit is in my profile for viewing. Just picture the bra and panties white.)**

I am not the type of girl that would normally dress like this but I figured I would give it a try because it was a very pretty outfit.

So I got to it and got dressed. Once I was dressed I put on a just a little make up, some eye liner, mascara and some lip gloss. I think Jane brought it with the close. And I left my hair down in all its brown wavy glory.

Once I was done I stepped in front of a mirror that was hanging in the dressing room to check out how I pulled everything together. I'm not a conceded person but I looked really good. I think I may have to rethink the way I have been dressing.

I finished up what I was doing and walked to my door just in time for it to open and reveal Jane. She truly was a beautiful person. She had blond hair pulled back into a tight bun. Very petite. Her eyes are brilliant red, you can tell she feed recently and she has the same alabaster skin as all vampires. I am guessing she was turned when she was about 15 years old.

"Are you ready to join the masters Isabella?" She asked while giving me a small friendly smile. In the short time since I have met Jane I don't believe I have seen her smile. She should do it more often it suits her.

"Yes. Thank you Jane." I said as I gave her my own smile.

We started walking down the hallways making left turns and right turns. I was so lost, it's going to take forever to learn this place. I wonder if they sell maps with idiot markers saying 'You are here'. Ha Ha Ha. I crack myself up sometimes.

"Isabella I was wondering if later today or tomorrow, if it gets too late, if you would like to go shopping with me? We could bring Alec and Felix with us so we won't have to carry our bags. It should be a lot of fun." Jane said with a little giggle.

"Sure Jane that would be great. You don't think Alec and Felix will mind coming with us to help?" I asked.

"Oh course they won't. But even if they did I have so much blackmail on them they wouldn't dare say no." She said it with an evil little smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh. I think I am going to really like Jane.

A couple minutes later we get to the kitchen. My mates where finishing up plating my breakfast as we walked in. The kitchen was lovely it was a true Italian kitchen. I can't wait to cook in here.

After my mates placed my plate and juice on the table they come to me and one by one they embraced me in there arms and kiss my cheek. "How did you sleep Cara Mia?" Aro asked.

"That was the best sleep I have ever had in my life. I didn't want to wake up." I replied.

"Well Isabella tomorrow you may sleep as long as you would like. We just have a lot to do today. And my I say you are looking absolutely divina today" Aro said making me blush.

Caius gestured to a chair at the table. "Come Isabelle, we can go over the agenda for the day while you eat." We walked over to the table and he pulled out my chair for me. Once I sat, I looked down to the plate in front of me. On the plate were scrambled eggs with peppers, onions and mushrooms mixed together. There was also sausage toast and fresh strawberries. On the table next to my plate was a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for making me breakfast this looks wonderful." I said.

"It's no problem, we enjoy cooking for you." Marcus said.

As I started eating Aro spoke.

"We need to go over a few things with you and get your opinion. First we understand that you being here is taking you away from your family and friends. We know, that you know, that you are not allowed to share our secret with anyone, but we were wondering if you would like to keep in contact with your friends and family until you are changed?"

When he asked me that question I nearly choked on a mouthful of eggs. "Are you serious? You would allow me to keep in contact with my family."

"Yes, if that is what you wish to do than we will be fine with it. Our goal is to make sure you are happy, and if keeping your family in your life for a while longer is what will make you happy, than that is what will happen." Explained Caius.

"You will be able to visit them and call, but you need to know that from this day on this castle is your home. We cannot allow our mate, the future queen to be unguarded and away from us. And if you would like, when you do go to visit your family we can accompany you. If we cannot come or you choose not to have us come with you, you still must take at least two members of the guard to keep you safe. Do these terms seem acceptable for you?" Aro asked.

I had to have had the biggest shit eating grin on my face because all of them started chuckling.

"Oh course your terms are acceptable. I am just so happy I can keep in contact with my family. I was afraid that when I left to come here that would be the last time I was able to see them or talk to them. Thank you so much for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me." I practically screamed out.

"That all leads in to our next question. When would you like to be changed?" Asked Caius. "If you would like to wait awhile to be changed that is fine with us, we were not changed until we were in our mid twenty's. So if you would like to wait until you are closer to our human ages that would be acceptable."

I thought about it for a moment before I answered. "I think I would like to wait for a little while. There is just so much I haven't done as a human. I think I want to experience a little more in my human life before I am turned. I'm thinking maybe 24 or 25 would be a good age."

They all nod and Aro says. "That works for us. We will also have your new credit card here for you by the end of the day. Don't worry about how much you spend with it, we started it out with $5 million. If you need more let us know and we will add to it. We will also check it once a week to make sure you have plenty of money on it."

I think my mind shutdown. I don't believe I heard them correctly because I know they did not just tell me that they put $5 million to start out with on a credit card for me. I must have been sitting there staring at them longer then I thought because Aro was looking at me with a look of concern on his face.

"Cara Mia are you alright you are as white as me?" Aro asked. Caius and Marcus laughed at Aro's white reference.

I shook my head side to side trying to get my brain to turn back on. "Aro I don't believe I heard you correctly, did you just say you have a credit card for me with $5 million on it?"

"Yes Cara that is what I said. Is it not enough because we can add more if you think it won't cover you expenses?" Aro said completely serious. I just sat there with my jaw on the table staring at him. I actually think what he said killed a few of my brain cells.

Finally getting my brain working again, I answered him. "No Aro that isn't what I meant. I don't think I will ever be able to use that much money. My father is a small town police chief, I don't think he would even make a million in 10 years. And even if, I had my own part time job at $8 an hour and paid for all my own expenses. I guess I am just in a little bit of shock right now. That is a hell of a lot of money for someone like me."

"Well I guess I never really thought of it like that. We have a pretty much endless amount of money to work with. Me and my brothers have been around for a while and it has just accumulated over the years. But Cara you have to remember that you are our mate now, life is different around here. We want to spoil you and make you feel like the princess that you are. So we are asking you to please indulge us and splurge on yourself when the opportunity comes." Aro said.

"I will try but I make no promises. It will take me some time to get used to this way of life."

"That is all we ask Isabella. And if you need any lessons in spending money Jane and Heidi will be your best teachers in that subject." Caius said. And we all started laughing.

Marcus spoke next. "After we are done here, we are holding a meeting in the throne room to introduce you to the guard. We need them to know who you are, and to know your scent so there is no accidents since you are still human. We still have a little time to spare, do you have any questions for us?"

I thought about it for a few minutes while I finished up my very yummy breakfast.

"Actually I do have a couple questions. With the way that Edward acted yesterday there is no way I want to see him, at least not for a long while, but is it possible to invite the other Cullen's to come and visit? I miss them so much."

"Oh course they can come visit. Just let us know when and we will set it all up. What is your next question?" Marcus asked.

"I know that we are mated and I know that means that we will be together forever. I just need to know what you are expecting of me. I am not ready for an intimate relationship right now. I don't want to disappoint any of you but that is how I feel. Is it ok if we take our relationship slow and get to know one another first and see how it goes from there?" By the time I was done with my little speech I know I had to be bright red. I even put my head down so I didn't have to look them in the eyes for fear of more embarrassment.

I felt a cool finger under my chin guiding my head up so I could look at them. Caius looks me straight in the eyes. "Mia Isabella we would never take more then you are willing to give. We will take it as slow or as fast as you would like. You are our anima gemella we will do anything for you." My eyes started to tear up a little. I stood up from my chair and walked around to each one of my mates and gave them a hug.

"Thank you for being so understanding. It means a lot to me." I said.

"It is no problem Cara. Unfortunately if you have any more questions we will have to discuss it later. We need to get to the throne room for the meeting." Aro said.

So we left to go to the throne room so I could meet the Volturi guard. I sure hope the like me.

**A/N: **_I just wanted to give you the translations to some of the Italian I have been using so far. When I add more I will make sure to put the new translations down so you all know what I am writing._

_Mia Isabella – My Isabella_

_Mia Bella – My Bella_

_Anima Gemella – Soul mate_

_Mia Amore – My Love_

_Cara Mia – My Dear_

_Divina – Divine _

_Next chapter: The introduction to the guard._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: **__ This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language, and a darker Edward (Sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies._

_**A/N: **__All outfits and cars mentioned in this chapter are in my profile for viewing._

**Bpov**

As we stopped in front of the doors to the throne room my hands were shaking like leaves on a windy day. All that I could think about was what happens if they don't like me? I am just a weak human living in a castle full of vampires. Why would they possible except me in to their lives?

Before we walk in Marcus turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Mia Amore everything will be fine. They will adore you just as we do. Trust me." He says with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself down and turn back to the doors. Aro was to my left and Marcus was to my right, and they each put a hand to my lower back. I look around to find Caius and before I spot him I feel his hand brush the back of my hair. I turn my head and give him a quick smile which he also returns one of his own to me.

As I turn my head back to the doors they start to open and I take in one last deep breath before we walk through the doorway entering the throne room.

Walking into the throne room all I see is about 100 sets of red eyes turn and look straight at me. I know that I shouldn't be afraid, my mates will make sure I am safe. But I can't help it, I stop dead in my tracks about 15 feet from the doors that we had just walked through and start to back up. Before I could take to many steps back I bump into Caius' chest. I have a feeling he is behind me for just that reason. Those sneaky little bastards.

I turn my head around to look at him again and he gives me a reassuring smile and pressed his lips next to my ear. "Mia Isabella we promise no one will hurt you, especially not our guard." He whispers and pulls away from my ear giving me a reassuring nudge to my back trying to get me to move forward.

'_Suck it up Bella. Stop acting like a scared little child'_. I say in my head trying to will myself forward. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and started to walk forward again. When we reach the three thrones we stop in front of them and turn to face the guard.

Aro stood tall next to my side. You could see power and authority seeping from every cell of his body. As I was observing this display of power he was showing to his guard I couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked at this moment.

After a moment Aro spoke to his guard. "Good morning everyone. Myself and the other masters have called this meeting so we could introduce you to a new member of our family. We would like to introduce you to our anima gemella, and you're Principessa, Isabella Marie Swan."

There where gasps of shock throughout the entire room. Everyone looked between me and my three mates in shock. But once the shock died down I was unprepared for what the guard did next. Without warning they all bowed down to me. I looked over to my mates with shock written all over my face, and they just nodded their heads at me with the biggest smile on their faces.

I wasn't sure how to react to this. I'm not royalty, I am just a small town girl from Forks, Washington. This was all just so surreal. '_Well Bella you better get used to in because you're mated to royalty'_. My inner voice spoke up. But it was right, I do have to get used to it. So once the guard rose out of their bow I gave them the most brilliant smile I could muster up and waved to them and said. "Hello I hope with in the near future you all will give me the pleasure of getting to know you one on one."

Marcus smiled down on me and looked to the guard. "I should hope that you all realize that if you see Isabella around the castle that you will treat her with the same respect as you do us. She is also to be protected more so then you do with us since she is still human. Just remember that one day she will be your queen, so no harm whatsoever is to come to her." Marcus said with a sense of finality in his voice.

I really don't know how I fell about being a queen. Even though I know it is bound to happen. I mean I am mated to the kings of vampires. I will just have to dissect this thought later.

My mates turned around to their thrones and sat down, Marcus and Caius where on either side of Aro. Aro pulled me in to his lap to sit. As we sat there each of the guard came up to introduce themselves.

From what I could tell the guard was made up of two separate branches. There were the guards that where higher up, that took care of protecting the kings and went on the highest priority missions. I believe the where called the Protezione Superiore. This part of the guard was made up of Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Afton, Renata and Chelsea. This group is who I will be spending the most time with.

The Second group takes care of the normal day to day missions. Unfortunately there is so many of them I am unable to remember all their names.

After all the introductions where finished Caius spoke. "We will reconvene in the feeding chamber in thirty minutes. You are all free to leave now."

I shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen in the feeding chamber. But I had to keep repeating to myself that this is my new life now I have to learn to deal with it.

After everyone had left I got off of Aro's lap and turned to my mates.

"I think that went well. Everyone seemed so nice and welcoming." I said

Caius laughed and shook his head. "Didn't we tell you that everything would be ok?"

I smiled at him. "Yes you did."

Marcus walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "It is lunch time so we will escort you to the kitchen. We hope you don't mind making your own lunch today we need to feed. The kitchen is completely stocked so you should have no trouble finding something to eat. Once you are done we will have Jane meet you so you can go shopping to get yourself some clothe." Marcus said while keeping me in his embrace.

I pulled back from his embrace and went over and hug both Aro and Caius. "That's fine with me." With that said my mates escorted me to the kitchen to make my lunch.

As I was finishing up my lunch Jane walked in with Heidi. "You don't mind if Heidi joins us do you?" Jane asks. "Not at all, the more the merrier." I said. It was nice seeing Jane and Heidi out of the guard uniform.

Jane was wearing black dress pants with a blue and white saddlery print halter top paired with a pair of silver high heeled sandals with strass embroidery. **(a/n: outfit in profile)**

Heidi had on a tan leather dress with lace-up detail on the side. She paired it with a pair of beige mid heel open toe platform pumps with horsebit detail.** (a/n: outfit in profile)**

To say they both looked amazing would be an understatement.

As I reached to grab my plate to wash it, it was already gone. I looked over to the sink to see Jane and Heidi finishing up washing the dishes I made. "In the year that I have been around vampires I still haven't gotten used to the speed. Thank you for doing up the dishes for me that was very kind of you." I said

"It's no problem Isabella we don't mind at all." Heidi said. "If you are ready Alec and Felix are waiting for us in the garage."

"Yeah I'm ready let's go." I started to walk out of the kitchen but realized that Jane and Heidi where not following. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

Jane kind of had a sheepish look on her face. "No everything is fine I was just wondering if you would like me to carry you. It is a very long walk to the garage?" Jane asked

My cheeks started to heat up a little bit. "Oh course Jane, if it is that far of a walk I guess a lift would be fine." Jane reached down and picked me up bridal style. It just seemed weird that a girl smaller then me could pick me up with such ease.

"Hold on tight Isabella." Jane said and then shot off down the hallway. We made left turns and right turns. We took a set of stairs up and a set of stairs down. I felt like I was on an extremely fast roller coaster. And I was having the time of my life, I was laughing so hard tears where falling down my face.

We stopped in a very large garage that held at least 50 different cars. As Jane was setting me down on my feet I couldn't help but notice Jane and Heidi both laughing. "I take it you enjoyed the ride?" Jane asked laughing.

"Hell yeah I did that was fun. We need to do that again." We all started laughing. Along with our laughing I heard two different laughs that were more masculine. I turned around to see Alec and Felix leaning against a beautiful Black Mercedes-Benz S600 Sedan.** (a/n: Pic of car in profile)** I walked up to the car and ran my fingers over the hood of the car. This was a beautiful piece of machinery.

"You are a very pretty car." I purred to the car, while stroking it with my fingertips.

"Lady Isabella are you making a pass at my car?" Felix asked while giving me a fake stern look.

"Felix I am definitely making a pass at your car. It's so pretty and shiny. I think one of these days you should let me drive her." I said to him with a dream smile playing on my lips.

Felix laughed and said "I guess one of these days I will let you drive her. But be warned, she loves speed. For now why don't you get in and we will head to the mall."

Once I finished fondling the car a little bit more we got in and we headed out. It was a long drive to Florence but eventually we made it. We pulled up to a strip mall called The Mall it was all high end stores. Before we got out of the car Jane handed me a black credit card with my name printed on it. I just looked at it and rolled my eyes.

The first store we went into was Gucci and I had no idea what I was doing. All four of them took off to start shopping. The girls turned around realizing I didn't follow them and came back over to me.

"What's the matter Isabella?" Jane asked me.

"I know this sounds silly but when I was growing up we didn't have much money so I never really did much shopping. And when I met the Cullen's Alice took it upon herself to do all the shopping for me. What I am trying to say is I don't know what the hell I am doing here." I said with my head down and a blush on my face.

"So what you're saying is you are a shopping virgin." Heidi said. I looked up at Jane and Heidi and they had huge mischievous smiles on their faces. I just shook my head yes. "This is going to be so much fun. You are in for a crash course lesson on shopping Volturi style. You ready Professor Jane?"

"Yes I am Professor Heidi." And with that we were off.

5 hours, 10 stores and a credit card that is $40,000 lighter, we were finally done and heading back to the castle. We ended up having to get a lot of it delivered to the castle because there was too much. I ended up falling asleep on the way back, I was just so exhausted from shopping with four vampires that never get tired.

I woke up to the feel of a set of stone arms lifting me up. When I opened my eyes to see who it was I was met with a set of beautiful read eyes that belonged to Aro. I smiled at him and buried my face in the croak of his neck. He smelt so good like new leather and rain. I inhaled deeper trying to absorb his scent.

Without even realizing what I was doing I put my lips to the underside of his jaw and kissed. But no I didn't stop there I kissed along his jaw towards his lips. Once I reached his lips I looked into his eyes and kissed him. His arm that was holding me around my waist tightened slightly as he kissed me back.

This kiss was very sweet. Our lips where still connected when all of a sudden his lips parted and I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I didn't even hesitate to open up to him. The moment his tongue entered my mouth I let out a throaty moan, he tasted amazing, almost like peaches. I let Aro dominate the kiss and he did a wonderful job at it. His tongue hit just about every part in my mouth.

Unfortunately the kiss ended to soon due to someone clearing there throat to get our attention. I opened my eyes as we started to pull our lips away from each other but decided to give him one last peck on the lips. The smile that lit up his face could have melted the polar icecaps.

I hadn't even realized he had stopped walking tell I turned around and seen Marcus and Caius standing in front of us with matching grins of excitement on their faces.

"We are sorry to have disturbed you and Aro, Isabella, but we were wondering how your shopping trip went." Caius asked.

With a small blush I answered Caius. "It was wonderful the girls taught me so much. I don't think I have ever spent so much money in my whole life. Shoot I don't think I have even made that much money in my entire life. The girls wanted to go longer but I had to remind them that I am still human and I don't have the eternal energy of a vampire." We all laughed at that.

"We are so glad you had a goodtime. We prepared dinner for you, and where wondering if you wanted it eat in the kitchen or your room?" Marcus asked.

"My room would be nice. I am exhausted. I just want to eat and go to bed. Would you guys like to join me while I eat so we can chit chat about our day?" I asked.

"That would be lovely Cara Mia. Why don't you freshen up and get in to your nightwear while we go and get your dinner." Aro said.

I nodded my head and they were out the door.

**Mpov**

Me and Caius where very surprised when we found Aro and Isabella in the middle of a very intimate kiss. All I could do was smile because this is a step in the right direction of her opening up to us as our mate. Our bonds with Isabella have grown a great deal in the short time since she had first arrived.

My brothers and I are on our way to getting Isabella's dinner when Caius spoke.

"So Aro I couldn't help but notice you and Isabella had quite the heated kiss going on in the hallway, how was it?" Caius excitedly asked.

"Brothers it was amazing I cannot wait for you two to experience it. It was out of this world." Aro said. Me and Caius just nodded.

Once we got Isabella's food plated we headed back to her room. Caius knocked on her door and she told us to enter.

When we walked in all three of us started purring. Isabella stood before us in a pink satin slip with white lace trim, it came a little above mid-thigh.** (a/n: pic in profile)** She looked so damn sexy I could have taken her right then and there. But we know she needs more time before, she's not ready for that step yet. So I reined in the beast that was trying to break loose and said. "Isabella you look magnifico."

She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Thank you. I am just not used to dressing like this. Back in forks I would sleep in a pair of old sweet pants and a holey tea shirt. I tried to get some sweats, but he girls wouldn't let me. They told me I couldn't shop for that type of stuff while I was in there presence." She said. That defiantly sounded like them.

We sat down on her bed with her while she ate, and talked for hours before she finally fell asleep in the middle of a conversation.

Caius covered her up with a blanket and we kissed her forehead before we left her to sleep. I don't think I could have asked for a better way to end my day.

**a/n: I hope you in joyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I am also going to add a poll, I want to know if I should bring Victoria into this story. Vote and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews I have been receiving. And don't forget to check out my profile I have a poll 'Do you think I should bring Victoria on in this story' let me know what you think. And I also have links for the outfits and car for this story so far. I forgot to add the new Italian translations for the last chapter so here they are now.**

**I also want to thank my wonderful beta i am ms emmett cullen for checking over my work. **

**Protezione Superior – Top Guard **

**Magnifico – Magnificent**

**Mio Compagno – My Mate**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, some Sub and Dom (nothing to hardcore), adult language, and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**Bpov**

'_What time is it?_' I think to myself.

I roll over and look at my alarm clock. Damn that can't be right! It can't be 11:30am, I never sleep this late. I slept for over 12 hours. Oh god but I feel great. One problem though. SHIT I have to pee!

Flying out of bed and run to the bathroom. I finish up with my human needs and jumped into the shower.

I finish up in the shower and walk into my closet to find an outfit for today. There is so much to choose from. I am kinda feeling girly today, and I really want to look cute for my mates. I take all that into consideration as I go through all the clothes that are hung up.

Something just dawns on me. How the hell did all my clothes get in here and hung up? I am going to have to ask Jane, I have a feeling she is behind this.

As I am going through the clothes I spot the perfect outfit. A pulled out a black with white pin stripped half vest, a pair of skinny low rise blue jeans, with a pair of Black 4 ¾ in heels with criss cross leather straps. As for underwear I pull out a black and white rose print bra and thong set. **(a/n: Outfit is in my profile.)**

Once I am finished getting dressed I go over to my vanity and put on a small amount of makeup and French braid my hair, I stop braiding once the braid starts to leave my head and the rest is just a ponytail.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in." I say.

Marcus walks in carrying a picnic basket. "Good morning mia amore, or should I say afternoon." He laughs a little. "You look stunning this afternoon."

"Thank you Marcus you are looking quite well yourself." I really wanted to tell him he looked sexy as hell but I bit my tongue. He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks with a white button down dress shirt, he left the top 3 buttons undone.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a picnic out in the garden?" Marcus asked.

"That would be great. It will give us a little time to get to know one another." I said. And we took off to have our picnic.

We reached a set of glass doors that lead out to a beautiful garden. There were all types of different flower lined along a cobblestone path. At the end of the path was a round gazebo with ivy blanketing the entire thing. The gazebo was overlooking a medium sized pond with Lilly pads floating throughout the pond. The pond was surrounded by a variety of different plant and flower.

Marcus set the picnic basket down on the ground and reached in to grab a white and red checkered picnic blanket which he spread out on the floor of the gazebo.

"This place is beautiful. It feels like its right out of a romance novel. Thank you so much for bringing me here. I will definitely have to come back and explore this place again." I said while looking around admiring the beauty surrounding me.

"I am glad you like it Mia Isabella. Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked. I had never had wine before so I figured what the heck, why not. I nodded my head yes to him. He poured two glasses of wine and handed me one of them as we sat down on the blanket. He lifted his wine glass to make a toast. "To getting to know one another." With that we tapped our glasses.

I took a sip of the wine and loved it. It had a sweet cherry taste to it. It was very good. "How is it Isabella?" He asked pointing to my wine glass.

"Oh it very good but I am confused, how are you able to drink it? I thought the only thing vampires could consume was blood?" I asked him.

Marcus gave me a mischievous smile. "I am going to let you in on a little vampire secret." He stopped talking and looked around making sure there was no one listening. I laughed at him, what a goofball. "Vampires are able to drink alcohol. And if we consume enough we can even get drunk. Maybe soon you, me and my brothers will have to try it out. It would be fun." He winked at me with a huge smile on his face.

I am not sure where all this boldness has come from lately, but as I am looking at Marcus I get the sudden urge to kiss him. So that's just what I intent to do.

As I make eye contact with Marcus I get on my hands and knees and slowly crawl over to him. I see him swallow while giving me a look inbetween shock and delight. When I make it to him I lift up to where I am on my knees and but my hands on his shoulders. Even though he doesn't need to he starts breathing heavy. Little purr type growls are making their way past his lips. It is the most erotic sound I have ever heard.

I move closer to Marcus. Straddling his lap, and lean in to his neck and run my nose from his collarbone all the way up to his ear while I inhale his intoxicating cinnamon scent. I start peppering kisses from his ear all the way to the corner of his mouth, while receiving more erotic growls from him that is sending a burning heat right to my core.

He wraps his arms around my waist while I pull ever so slightly away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Mio Compagno, my I kiss you?" I ask him in a rough voice that I don't even recognize as my own.

He runs one of his hands up and down my back and says. "I would love for you to kiss me Mia Isabella."

With that I close my eyes and lean over and kiss him. I can't help myself I open my mouth and run my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gives it. The minute my tongue met his a pool of moister floods my panties. The taste of Marcus is turning me. He tastes and smells just like cinnamon.

As our tongues fight for dominance Marcus inhales through his nose and pulls away from me with a growl. At first I thought I did something wrong until I open my eyes and see all the lust in his eyes. And a fresh wave of moister takes over my panties.

"È il mio profumo divino Isabella, come fragole e panna. Ho potuto respirare il tuo odore per tutto il giorno e morire un uomo felice." Marcus said as he inhaled once again.

"Marcus even though you speaking to me in Italian is sexy as hell, I don't speak the language. What did you just say?" I asked him while running my fingers through his hair.

He laughed a little but answered me. "I said 'You smell divine my Isabella, just like strawberries and cream. I could inhale your scent all day long and die a happy man.'" As he said that he put his hand on my butt and pulls me even closer to him. I let out a small moan when I feel a large bulge in his pants that rubbed up against my core. My moan received me a growl in return.

"Kiss me Marcus!" And with that said he kissed me. And man what it a kiss. This kiss curled my toes. I let him take lead this time. Not only did he take possession of my mouth but his hands took possession of my back and ass.

His hands ran up and down my back and ass while I ran my hands through his hair scratching his scalp.

Marcus pulled away after a few minutes. "Isabella if we don't stop I don't think I will have enough restraint to stop myself from taking you." Marcus said with a groin.

In a slightly shaky voice I say. "Your right we need to slow down. I am getting hungry anyways." I kiss him one more time on the lips and slowly go back to my original seat, as Marcus starts pulling out containers of food.

"So I wasn't sure what you like so I made a few things. I made some turkey sandwiches, potato salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad, and some cheesecake for dessert." Marcus said as he removed everything from the basket and handed me a plate. He refreshed our wine glasses as I put a little bit of everything on my plate.

"Wow you didn't have to make all this. I would have been fine with just a sandwich and some chips". I said while I started eating.

"Nonsense, I enjoy cooking for you. It was always something I enjoyed when I was a human. I can't remember much from my human years but I do remember being a chef for some royal family when I was alive. It's just nice knowing that I still remember how. Even though I can't eat it, I still in joy cooking it." Marcus said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Well then maybe we can cook together sometime. I have always enjoyed cooking myself. If you don't mind me asking how old where you when you were turned, and when?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mind me asking.

"No I don't mind you asking at all. I believe I was turned when I was 26 and I am almost 1500 years old now." Marcus said.

I looked at him in shock. "Wow. That's hard to wrap my brain around. How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"Well from what I can remember when I was human me, Aro and Caius worked together and had become friends almost immediately.

"One day we were leaving the palace to do some shopping and all three of us got pulled forcefully into an alleyway. We didn't know what the hell was going on because there was no one around us. All of a sudden we heard a laugh coming from down the alleyway and turned to watch a man with bright red eyes and pale skin walking towards up.

"I don't remember much of what happened after that until the fire took over my body. I wasn't sure how long I was burning for but it felt like years. I could hear my friends screaming beside me but there was nothing I could do, my body was incapable of moving. So I just laid there and screamed alongside my friends.

"Finally the fire started to leave my legs and arms, but unfortunately all the fire that was in my arms and legs settled in my heart. It was the worst pain imaginable. But all of a sudden the pain just stopped along with the beating of my heart.

"I was so confused when the pain was gone. I could hear everything and taste everything. It felt like my brain had grown to triple its mass, I was able to think about dozens of things at once without getting confused. And then I opened my eyes. Nothing looked the way it used to, everything was so much clearer and I could even see the little speckles of dust that where floating around me. "Marcus stopped talking and looked at me.

"Why don't we move over by the water and get a little more comfortable." Marcus said. He picked up all the leftover food and my plate and put it all away. He grabbed the blanket that we were sitting on and walked over to a tree that was next to the edge of the water. He spread the blanket out by the tree and sat down with his back to the tree so he was looking out at the water. I walked over to Marcus and sat between his legs with my back to his chest and leaned back on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to play with the hem of my shirt.

Marcus returned to telling me his story.

"I started to sit up when I had the strangest feeling that I wasn't alone. I shot up like a bullet into the corner of the room as far away from the "threat" as possible. Once I settled down and actually looked at who was there I saw Aro and Caius in opposite corners of the room doing the same thing as me. I couldn't help but notice that their eyes where the most brilliant red and their skin was alabaster white. After a few moments of feeling each other out we walked back into the center of the room and started shooting questions at one another until we heard a voice in the background say 'I can explain everything if you three shut up for a minute.' All three of us turn to the man that walked into the room and started growling at him as we got into a defensive crouch.

"He explained what happened to us. We were so angry, we couldn't figure out why he would do this to us. So we asked him why. And he said 'I am building an army so I can rule over all vampires'. We were furious to find out we were created to be soldiers. Within a split second after he said that we had him tore apart and burning.

"One day we were passing through a little village, which just so happens to be this one, and came across three nomads that where terrorizing the people of this village. We went to the mayor of the town and asked him if we fixed his problem with the nomads, if he would allow us to take up permanent residency in his village, and we would promises never to hunt anywhere near here. He was a little hesitant at first but eventually accepted.

"That night we took care of the nomads and the mayor was so happy he gave us the castle that we live in now. The villagers even helped us fix it up.

"From that day on we decided we needed to put a stop to vampires like the ones we came across when we moved here. Vampires needed boundaries just like humans to keep the world running as smoothly as possible. We started recruiting gifted vampires to help us out. And to make a longer story short this is pretty much what we ended up with." Marcus leaned his head down and kissed my cheek.

I didn't even know what to say. These three men have been through so much to get to where they are today. All that came out of my mouth was 'wow'.

"Well Isabella since I told you a little about my life why don't you tell me a little about yours." Marcus said.

"Well let's see. I was born on September 13th, I am 18 years old. My parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. When I was 6 months old my mom decided she didn't want to be with my dad anymore and took me with her to California. We ended up staying there for a while but finally moved to Arizona.

"Renee was always kind of scatterbrained and impulsive. She would often forget to pay the bills because something more important caught her eye so I took over the mother roll while she became the child. I think I was about 15 when my mom met Phil he was trying to get into major leagues baseball when they started seeing each other. Phil's a good guy, he takes real good care of my mom but I could tell my mom wasn't happy having to stay home with me while Phil was on the road. So I decided to go and live with my dad so my mom could be with Phil.

"It had been a few years since the last time I had seen my dad but he was more than happy for me to come home to him. I started school a couple days after I got to Forks, and let's just say, that's when my life got interesting, that's when I met the Cullen's.

"I first saw them in the cafeteria at lunch. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. It's kind of funny because I think the first time I saw them I know something was different about them they were just too beautiful. Lunch ended and I went off to biology that's when I had my first one on one encounter with Edward, the teacher sat me wright next to him. It didn't go over well, he stayed as far away from me as possible while covering his nose and mouth. I was kind of getting pissed off because It looked like he was insinuating that I stunk and I knew for a fact I didn't. Once class ended he bolted out of the room so fast my head spun.

"I didn't see him for almost a week after that. Then one day he just shows back up and tries to be my friend.

"One day I was standing next to my truck and one of the guys I go to school with lost control of his van when he hit a patch of black ice. The van came sliding towards me, as it was about to hit I closed my eyes. All of a sudden I was pushed out of the way and landed on the ground and all I heard was the sound of bending metal. I opened my eyes to see Edward kind of lying but crouched over me with his hand in the center of a big dent in the side of the minivan. I asked him a few times how he did it but he would always beat around the bush.

"Finally one day I went to the beach on the Indian reservation a few miles away and met up with one of my friends that lives there. His buddies had said something along the lines of the Cullen's weren't allowed on their land and I asked him about it. He told me a story about the Cullen's making a treaty with them stating if they promised not to hunt on their land they could take up residence in Forks. He called the Cullen's 'the cold ones.'

"I did a little research and put two and two together and I figured out what they were. I confronted Edward about it and he told me the truth about him being a vampire and how they lived the veggie diet. I was intrigued and also falling in love with Edward. We were inseparable from that day on.

"Well we were inseparable at least until my 18th birthday."

I stopped talking for a minute.

"Marcus do you mind if I leave the rest of the story to tell when all four of us are together? I really only want to have to say it once. It was a really bad time in my life and the fewer times I have to repeat it the better." I asked him

"That's no problem at all Isabella. Thank you for sharing your story with me." Marcus said.

"Marcus I wanted to call my dad today but I don't know what to say to him about where I am and why. I was wondering if you had any ideas?" I asked.

"I think we could come up with something believable. Let's go find Aro and Caius and we will put our heads together and come up with something." He said.

"That sounds good to me." I said as I turned around to face Marcus. I gave him a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips before we started packing everything up to heading back in to find Aro and Caius. I wonder what cover story we will come up with. This should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you are all doing well. This chapter I will be having the meeting between Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. And I will be writing my first partial lemon, so make sure you review so I know what you think. I hope you all enjoy. **

**I also want to thank my wonderful beta 'i am ms emmett cullen' for checking over my work. **

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, some Sub and Dom (nothing to hardcore), adult language, and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Alice pov**

As I pulled up the driveway to the house I saw Jasper waiting for me at the end of the driveway. I was so happy to see him, it's so hard spending time like this away from one another even for a situation like this. It was physically starting to hurt my chest.

Once the car was parked I jumped out of the car right into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, I gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Once I pulled away from his lips he said. "Darlin' I missed you so much. You are never allowed to leave me for that long again."

"Aww Jazzy-poo I don't plan on ever leaving you that long again. I have missed you so much." I gave him a worried look and whispered so no one in the house was able to hear. "How was Edward when he got back here?"

Jasper had a worried look on his face. "Ali I'm not sure, he never made it back. What's going on and where is Bella?"

Oh shit! He should have made it back before me. This can't be good at all. "Jazz lets go in the house, I need to talk to everyone at once. I think we have a problem."

As we walked in too the house everyone was already sitting in the living room.

"Welcome back Alice. We have all missed you." Carlisle said while walking over to me with Esme next to him and giving me a fatherly hug.

After Carlisle released me from his hug Esme took me in her arm and gave me a hug. "We missed you daughter. But if you don't mind me asking, where are Edward and Bella. Didn't they come home with you?" Esme said with sadness in her eyes. Since the day Edward told us we were leaving Forks no one has been the same, especially Esma. Bella was truly a daughter to her.

"Yeah where's my Jelly belly?" Emmett asks with brotherly love radiating off of him.

"Why don't we all have a seat and I will explain everything." We all got comfortable. And I started to explain.

"I take it Rose explained to everyone that Bella was fine when I got to her house and that I had a vision of Edward going to the Volturi to kill himself?" I asked. Everyone nodded that she had in fact told them all.

"Bella agreed to go to Italy with me to try to save Edward. I had to send her by herself through the streets of Volterra to save Edward because if I hadn't he would have heard my thoughts and exposed himself before we could get to him. When I got there I seen that Bella was successful in stopping Edward but the brothers sent Jane, Felix and Dimetri to retrieve Edward.

"We all got escorted to the throne room, and let me tell you I was not prepared for what happened when we got there. At first it looked like the brothers where going to kill Bella without one word being said from anyone. Bella got scared and whimpered and the next thing I know the brothers where by her side in a split second purring to her and stroking her hair and arms." Everyone gasped in shock. "Yeah I know, who would have thought the three big bad vampires had a soft spot.

"Anyways, Edward flipped out. Thank god Felix had him restrained or he would most likely be dead right now." I said.

Rose interrupted me and said. "Why in the world would the brothers comfort a human, it just doesn't make any sense?"

"It almost sounds like they were comforting there….." Carlisle stopped his train of thought and started to rub his temple. I think he was starting to figure out where I was going with this. "Wait a minute Alice you're telling me that they were purring? They only time you will hear a vampire purr is when they are purring to their"

"Anima Gemella, yes that's correct." I interrupted him.

Carlisle took in a huge gulp of air and got off the couch and started pacing the room.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on? And what the hell is an Anima Gemella?" Emmett said raising his voice.

"Anima Gemella means soul mate. It just so happens that our beautiful little Isabella Swan is Aro, Marcus and Caius true soul mate." I said right before everyone in the house hissed.

"Alice how could you say that, you know your brother is mated to Bella?" Esme said. Damn she is pissed.

"Esme I had a vision while I was there. They are going to make her so happy, happier then I had ever seen her. They are meant to be together." After I finished talking Esme started crying, Carlisle went over to his mate and comforted her.

"Alice I am still a little confused, if Bella is going to be so happy then why did I hear you tell Jasper there was a problem?" Carlisle asked.

"Ever since we left Volterra the vision that I had of Bella kept changing." I took a deep breath. I just had to spit it out. "In some of the visions I see Edward kidnapping Bella and draining her, in other visions I see him getting himself killed trying to get to Bella. There is a lot more I have been getting but I really don't want to talk about them. Edward is furious. I don't know if he is just blowing off some steam or if he is really going to follow through with one of my visions. And now he has gone missing. He told me he was going to run home to think and he never made it here." I said with worry in my voice.

"We need to find Edward as soon as possible. Alice, try to get a vision of where Edward is and in the meantime let's all split up and go search for him. Keep your cell phones on so we can communicate to one another." Carlisle said. And with that we took off looking for Edward.

**Bpov**

When we got done putting away the stuff from our picnic we headed over to Aro's office to talk about what to say to my dad. I couldn't think of any story to tell him. Marcus opened the door to the office and we walked in. As soon as I walked through the door Aro had me wrapped in his arms giving me a hug and then passed me over to Caius to do the same.

"Hello Cara Mia. We missed you. How was your picnic? And may I say you look ravishing today?" Aro said while eye fucking me. I couldn't help but blush.

"I am doing well Aro and the picnic was lovely. I am making myself a promise that I will explore the castle's gardens, the one we went to was beautiful. How has both of your day gone?" I asked Aro and Caius.

"Oh it wasn't too bad we did some work. Now that you're here our day is great." Caius said smoothly. How in the hell can three most feared vampires in the world be so kind at the same time. It just amazes me on how loving and intuitive these three are. I am a lucky woman.

We all took a seat around Aro's desk. "So I needed to see if you all could help me out with something." "Sure Isabella what do you need?" Said Caius.

"Well I need to call my dad today. I know he has to be freaking out right now, but for the life of me I can't figure out what to tell him about why I am in Italy, and why I am not coming home besides to visit. So I thought if we put our heads together maybe we can come up with something together." I hoped we could come up with something before I called him.

We sat there and shot a few things out. But nothing we came up with would work. We had been at this for about an hour now.

"I just don't know Cara, I just can't come up with a story to tell him." Aro said with a frown on his face.

We sat there for a couple more minute when Caius spoke. "I don't know how you would feel about this, but what do you think about telling your father the truth. If you did decide to tell him he would have to come live here with us, and as long as he was able to keep our secret and be under the watchful eye of the Volturi then he could stay human. Oh course he also would have the choice of being turned to. What do you think, would that be something you would consider?"

"Hmm that is defiantly something to consider. If I did decide to go that route I would ask him first if he would consider moving to Italy with me before I even brought up vampires. If he agreed then I would let him in on the secret. And it would be nice having my dad with me. I think I really like that idea." I said

Having my dad with me would be great. The best part about it is even when I am turned I will still be able to have him with me.

A few minute later after thinking more on it I came up with a decision. "As long as it's ok with all three of you I want to tell him the truth. When I ask him if he want to move to Italy and if he says no, then I will tell him that I will keep in contact with him but I won't say why I am moving. And he will just have to deal with it. But I really don't believe he will say no." I concluded.

"If that's what you want then we are perfectly fine with it." Marcus said

"I was wondering if you three would come with me to talk to him? I really prefer not to do this over the phone. And I just don't want to be that far away from you guys." I say with tears in my eyes. I know these emotions are coming from what Edward did to me.

Aro walked over to me and dropped down to his knees in front of me. "Cara Mia." He said as he placed his hands on my cheeks. "I know some of what happened between you and Edward. I saw it in his mind. But you don't have to worry about us leaving you like he did. You are our world now. We will never leave you."

I need to get past what Edward did to me. In my heart I know that they will not hurt me, but my head keeps telling me they will leave me just like Edward did.

"He really screwed me up when he left me. I know you guys won't leave me but there is still that little voice in the back of my head that is telling me to watch my back." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Marcus and Caius came and sat down beside me. Marcus put his hand around my waist and Caius turned my face towards him and brushed some of the tears away with his thumbs. "Isabella we know it's going to take some time for you to heal after what he did. Just know that we will be there with you the entire time. And we would love to go with you to talk to your father. Just let us know when." Caius said.

I leaned over and gave all of them a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding and sticking by my side. I think I would like to go there tomorrow if that's works for you guys. But I am still going to call him in a little bit to let him know I am coming and that I am ok." I said smiling at my mates.

"Why don't we pack tonight so we can just head out tomorrow morning." Marcus said and we all shook our heads that we agreed. "What would you like for dinner tonight Isabella?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Mmm can I order pizza? That sounds so good right now." As I say that my stomach growls really loud and everyone starts laughing.

"Ok let's split up and get everything taken care of, and order your pizza. We will meet back in Isabella's room when we are done." Aro said.

When I got back to my room I packed a suit case with a few outfits, P.J's and underwear. I figured I would pack my toiletries when I got done using them in the morning.

I sat down on my bed when I was done and just staring down at the phone in my hand. He's going to be so mad when I call him. This is not going to be a good phone call. Ok here I go.

Ring, Ring

**(Bold print is Charlie **Regular print is Bella)

"**Hello."** He sounds so tired.

"Hi dad."

"**Bella is that you?"** He said almost hysterically.

"Yeah Cha-Dad it's me." Defiantly not the time to be calling him Charlie.

"**Are you ok? Where the hell are you? Tell me where you are, I'm on my way to get you." **He said everything so fast I couldn't even interrupt him.

"Dad stop. I'm perfectly fine. And you can't come get me I'm…." He cuts me off.

"**The hell I can't come get you. Where are you? Are you with that little Cullen jerk?"** Damn he's pissed.

"No I am not with Edward. And you can't come get me because I am not in the U.S right now." I am talking in the softest voice I can, trying to calm him down.

"**What the fuck do you mean you're not in the U.S?" **I don't think I have ever heard Charlie say fuck before.

"Dad I will be home tomorrow to explain everything to you. But right now I need you to calm down. I'm safe. I'm in no danger whatsoever."

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. All I hear is him taking a few deep breaths.

"**Fine Bella but you better have a damn good explanation when you walk through this door. I have been worried sick about you. Do you understand what's been going through my head? For Christ sake I am a cop do you know the kinds of things I see?" **He lost a lot of the fight in him, now he just sounds worried.

"I'm so sorry for just leaving like that. I didn't mean to scare you. I will tell you about it tomorrow ok?"

"**Ok Bells, get a good night's sleep because we are going to have a long talk tomorrow. I love you kid."**

"I love you to dad, talk to you tomorrow." With that said we hung up.

That actually went better than I expected. I thought he was going to yell at me more.

After I hung up with Charlie I decided to just go ahead and get comfy. So I slipped into a pair of black short shorts and a white wife beater. Then I climbed into bed and got comfy, waiting for my mates.

About 15 minutes later my mates come in with the pizza, three bottles of wine and 4 wine glasses. I looked at them and laugh.

"What's with all the wine guys? Are you trying to get me drunk?" I say eyeing them. They just stand there with the most innocent and angelic looks on their faces. "I don't know what you're talking about." Aro says.

"Uh huh. Why do I not believe that?"

They just shrug their shoulders and start filling up the wine glasses. I went over and put a couple pieces of pizza on a plate and went and sat down on my bed. The guys walk over and sat on the bed with me. Caius hands me a glass of wine.

As I eat and sip on my wine we just talk about different thing like our favorite color and music. It's nice just sitting and getting to know one another.

About an hour and a half and two bottles of wine later I went to use the bathroom. I didn't realize how tipsy I was until I was coming back out of the bathroom and tripped over my own foot. Before I hit the ground I had a strong set of stone arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see it was Caius.

"Are you ok Isabella?" He asked with a grin on his face. My brain started to register how close his face was to mine when he spoke and his sweet breath caressed my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled, he smelled like cherries.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said in a breathy whisper. I opened my eyes as he stood me back up on my feet but didn't let go of me. I couldn't help it I leaned into his neck and ran my nose up the side of his neck inhaling his scent. He started purring. God that's so fucking sexy.

"You smell like cherries." I paused for a second and ran my nose along his jaw inhaling again. I stopped at the corner of his mouth and brought my mouth centimeters away from his. His grip around my waist tightened a little.

I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his bottom lip and said. "I like it."

Caius took in a deep breath of air and then crushed his lips to mine in a passionate open mouthed kiss. His tongue was so sweet as he ran it against mine. Something in me snapped and I rapped my arms around his neck and hopped up to rap my legs around his waist. His hands immediately made their way to my ass to keep me up. I moaned at the extra contact.

Caius pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses and nips down my neck, earning little moans and whimpers from me in return. There seemed to be a constant low level growl coming from him that was sending a burning heat straight to my core.

I didn't even realize we had moved until I felt the wall make contact with my back. With me being pinned between Caius and the wall, he was able to remove his hands from my ass and started trailing them up my sides. As he got near my breasts he grazed his fingertips along the sides of them. I moaned as I grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled his head back to look him in the eyes. I kept my eyes open as pulled him slowly back to my lips for another kiss.

"Brother why don't you bring our mate back to the bed for all of us to enjoy?" Aro said with a roughness in his voice that shot straight to my core.

Caius pulled away from my lips. "I would be more than happy to brother." With that we started moving over to the bed. He laid us down on the bed with me still wrapped around him. I started kissing along his neck sucking and biting on the skin as I went. "Isabella you are magnifico." He said

"That she is brother." Marcus said as he and Aro moved closer to me on the bed. Caius pulled away from me but stayed between my legs.

All three of them looked over my body with lust filled eyes. Aro looked up at me, looking right into my eyes.

"Cara Mia, we know you are not ready to go all the way with us, but would you give us the honor of letting us make you feeling good. And showing you what you are in store for when you are ready to give us all of you." Aro asked will giving me a sexy ass smirk.

I blushed a little and nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

Caius stood up from between legs and went over to turn the lights down. Aro took his place between my legs and started trailing kiss down my neck. He placed his hand on my outer thigh and gently ran it up my thigh, along my hip which he stopped at to give a little squeeze, up along my rib cage taking my shirt with him. When his hand got to my breast he lifted up away from me and grazed his hand over my breast. I let out a small moan as he continued up my chest tell he was finally able to pull my shirt over my head.

Caius made it back over to me and sat down by my side. "Isabella! Such a naughty girl, where is your bra at?" He laughed a sexy seductive laugh.

I looked down not even realizing I forgot to put one on. Oh well it's not like it would have stayed on long anyways. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

"Mia Amore you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Marcus said with such love in his eyes. He bent down and kisses me with so much passion I thought I was going to burst into flames. I reach up and ran my finger through his hair and he started purring to me.

I was so caught up kissing Marcus that I didn't realize Aro had my shorts almost completely off of me. I looked down at him as he pulled my legs from my shorts. He bent down and ran his tongue from my ankle all the way up to my inner thigh. He inhaled deeply and started growling. My panties got instantly wet from him growling which made him growl more.

Marcus and Caius started kissing down my neck and over my collarbone tell they reached my breasts and started peppering butterfly kisses over each mounds. Without warning at the same time they licked there cool tongue right over my nipple, hardening it immediately making my back arch up to meet them. They keep up there ministrations on breast.

Aro looked up at me from between my legs holding onto the sides of my panties, silently asking for permission to take them off. I nodded my head at him giving him permission. As my panties came off they all stopped what they were doing to look my body over. I went to cover myself with my hands but Marcus stopped me. "Please don't ever cover yourself from us, you are our mate and the sexiest women we have ever seen. You have no reason to be shy." Marcus said as he palmed my breast.

I looked down as I felt Aro's hand trailing down my stomach towards my mound. He palmed me in his hand as I whimpered and jerked my body closer to his hand. "Oh Cara Mia you are so impatient. What would you like me to do to you?" He stopped moving his hand as it rested on my mound when he asked me.

"Please Aro." I said in a breathy voice.

"Please what Cara? Tell me what you want? Tell me what your body needs?" He purred out to me.

"Pl-Please Aro, Please touch me?" I stuttered out between breathes.

"Your wish is my command." With that he ran his index finger all the way up my slit until he reached my bundle of nerves and flicked his finger across it. I screamed out and pushed my pussy closer to his hands.

"No no Cara stay still for me." Aro said as Marcus and Caius put an arm around my waist to keep me still.

Aro started running his finger up and down my slit coating his fingers and everything he touched in my juices. It felt so good. I have never experienced anything like this. With Marcus and Caius playing with my breast and Aro playing with my pussy it was almost too much.

"Isabella you have such a pretty little pussy. I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells." Aro said while licking his lips.

Aro pulled his fingers away from my slit, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He groaned as he ran his tongue up and down my slit making sure whenever he got to my clit he flicked it with the tip of his tongue sending little tremors throughout my body.

I could feel a tightening in my stomach. I started moaning and wiggling. Caius moved away from my breast and looked in my eyes. "La mia piccola tentatrice, would you like to cum?" He said in a deep husky voice.

As he said that Aro sucked hard on my clit and pushed a finger into my entrance. "OH GOD. Please let me cum. Please." I begged.

"Aro, do you think we should let her cum?" Marcus asked Aro.

Aro hummed his approval around my clit which made me shudder and moan loudly. Aro started pumping his finger in and out of me. He added a second finger and started pumping faster and faster until it was no longer a normal human pace. He matched the speed of his tongues movements to the speed of his fingers. All sorts of unrecognizable sounds where coming from me.

Marcus growled out. "cum per noi, cum for us now Mia Isabella."

I came so hard no noise left my mouth, and my entire body started twitching. I was in pure ecstasy. Aro drank up everything my body offered him. The only noise in the room was my mates purring. Aro slowed down his ministrations as I came down from my clitoral bliss. My mates started peppering kisses all over my body while I laid there unable to move. A few minutes later I spoke for the first time.

"Fuck me! That was amazing. I am spent." I said while giggling.

Aro moved up to my face and kisses me. I could taste myself on him. I thought I would be grossed out but I wasn't. He pulled away from my lips. "Do you taste yourself on my mouth? Sei deliziosa, Mia Isabella."

I was too tired to ask what he said so I just laid there and hummed my response. Marcus lifted me up and put me under the covers. "Sleep Mia Isabella we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Marcus said then kissed me on the lips, followed by both Aro and Caius.

They got up to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Please stay with me at least until I fall asleep?"

They climbed back in bed with me. Marcus was behind me spooning me, Caius was next to Marcus lying on his back with his arm above Marcus' head stroking my hair and Aro was lying on his side facing me with his arm over my torso and my leg over his leg. It was a huge mass of body parts, but so comfy.

I fell in to a blissful sleep wrapped in my mates.

**A/N: Don't forget to review and let me know what you think about this partial lemon. And I am adding the list of Italian words and phrases again with the new one's to. See you next chapter.**

**Mia Bella – My Bella /My beauty**

**Compagno – Mate**

**Anima Gemella – Soul Mate**

**Mia Amore – My Love**

**Divina – Divine**

**Cara Mia – My Dear**

**Principessa – Princess**

**Protezione Superiore – Top Guard **

**Magnifico – Magnificent**

**La mia piccola tentatrice – My little temptress**

**Cum per noi – Cum for us**

**Sei deliziosa, Mia Isabella – Your delicious, my Isabella**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone. Just wanted to say thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am ecstatic that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I am also so sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I know what I wanted to write down but nothing came out right. I just wanted to give a shout out to my beta's 'i_am_ms_emmett_cullen and a warm welcome to my newest beta EmpressHimiko you guys are doing a wonderful job. Thank you so much for all your help.

And now ladies and gentleman I present to you 'chapter 7'.

Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies

The characters belong to but I own the plot.

The Power Of Love

Chapter 7

Bpov

I woke up the next morning to cool fingers running through my hair. If I could purr I would have. I rolled over and buried my face into the cool chest of whoever was lying next to me. Inhaling through my nose I smelt cinnamon. _Marcus_. I wrapped myself around him and he started rubbing up and down my spine with feather light touches, I hummed in satisfaction. Nothing could beat being pressed up against my mate when I first woke up.

"Principessa Isabella, it's time to wake up." I let out a small huff at what he just called me. Princess just doesn't sound right when directed at me. I looked up at him frowning.

"Princess! Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Marcus laughed.

"I am completely serious. You are mated to the three Volturi kings, which makes you the Princess of Volturi." He paused, and I glared at him, "Wipe away that frown, it will come in time." Marcus said with a sparkle in his eye. I could tell he really enjoyed not only calling me a princess but also calling me his mate. If calling me princess keeps that sparkle in his eyes then I will deal with it and not complain.

"Mia Principessa," He said with a smile playing on his lips. "Aro and Caius are making you breakfast. Please get ready so we can go soon." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I nodded, "I shouldn't be too long. I will meet you in the kitchen when I am done." With that I jumped out of bed to head to the bathroom, a growl stopped me in my tracks. I turned to see Marcus staring at me with lust in his eyes. That look sent a fresh wave of arousal through me.

"La Mia piccolo tentatrice, if you do not put some clothe on soon we will not make it to see your father today. You are testing my control." I looked down and realized I was completely naked. I don't think I have ever blushed that red in my life.

I started to hide my face, and then thought about it for a second. I realized that I have no reason to be embarrassed in front of my mates. They have already seen me naked and they are my mates and love me no matter what.

Coming to that realization I took my hands away from my face and took a couple steps towards Marcus. I placed my hands on my hips in a seductive way and threw him a smirk. "You see something you like?" I said, my voice husky.

Marcus crouched down, moving towards me like I was his prey and he hadn't fed in days. And I guess I was his prey, and oh boy did I want to be his prey. Two could play at this game. I crouch down in almost the same position he was in and I started circling him. Soft growls escaped his lips, sending a burning heat straight to my core.

He had to of smelt my arousal because the next thing I know I was up against a wall. He had my legs over top of his shoulders and his face buried in my pussy.

"Fuck Marcus, that feels so good." I said while moaning and grinding myself on him.

"Isabella hai una bella figa poco. Potrei leccare per tutto il giorno." (A/N: translation – Isabella you have such a pretty little pussy, I could lick you all day long.) I had no idea what Marcus just said but it turned me on so much that I felt myself drip with arousal. Marcus noticed, his eyes darkening to a black that only made the heat grow, and his face was buried in my folds.

What he was doing to my body was amazing. When Edward and I where together I felt aroused when we would kiss but nothing like this. My body screamed for these three men.

I screamed out as Marcus pushed his tongue into my entrance, and somehow snaked his arm around my thigh so he could play with my clit. I was so close I could feel the muscles in my belly start to tighten.

"Marcus, fuck," I moaned, and he was only more insistent, "don't stop"

"Marcus!" I shrieked as I came.

Marcus started purring into my pussy making my body quiver with aftershocks, and I pushed his face away from my core and all I saw was an arrogant smirk on his face. I could see his lips coated with my juices, and I felt a rush of possessiveness... He was mine, all MINE! As he lowered me down to the floor he spoke, "Mia Principessa, you taste amazing, if I could live off of you alone I would in a heartbeat." I buried my face in the crook of his neck and laid little kisses on it.

"Thank you Marcus that was wonderful." I said.

"You're welcome Isabella. You need to start getting ready, we are already running behind now." He said, gently holding me for a moment. As I started walking away he smacked me on my ass and laughed when I jumped.

"You just wait tell I become a vampire, you will get yours." I threatened him as I walked away laughing. I liked a playful Marcus, it was cute.

I took care of my human needs as fast as possible and walked into my closet to find something to wear... There were far too many chooses.

I settled on a form fitting black and white printed sleeveless dress that hits right above the knee, with a black half jacket. I pick a pair of red patent finished peep toe pump with an ankle strap. And finally a black bra and panty set with white lace trimming.(A/N: Outfit is in my profile.) I know the guys would be dressing in suits so I wanted to somewhat match up to them. I think I did well.

When I finished dressing I put on some light makeup, and left my hair down.

I grabbed my bag and headed off to the kitchen to have breakfast. When I made it to the kitchen my mates were sitting at the table with smiles on their faces, that grew as they saw me. Aro got up from his seat and pulled my chair out for me gesturing for me to sit.

"Hello Cara Mia, I hear you had a lovely morning." Aro said, a grin twitching at his lips. I looked over at Caius and he also was trying not to laugh. I glared playfully at them both as I sat down.

I turned my head so I could look at Marcus. He sat there with an innocent look on his face. I locked my gaze on Marcus as I spoke to Aro and Caius. "I had a lovely morning, but from what I can tell you already know that." I raised an eyebrow at Marcus, his eyes looked worried for a moment, but I gave him a playful smile.

"Yes Isabella so we heard." They all started giggling. Yes I said giggling. You would think I was surrounded by a bunch of little girls telling secrets.

"Do I have to keep you three separated? I have a feeling you three are going to cause some problems. Don't make me break out my inner mommy on you." I put a forkful of French toast in my mouth while glaring at them.

"No mommy, we promise we will behave. And if we don't we will take our punishments in spankings." Aro said with sexy yet evil look on his face. I couldn't help it I busted up laughing. I am so glad I finished that bit of food before he said that because I would have choke on it. I had a bunch of comedians for mates.

Once I stopped laughing we talked about the trip to Forks as I ate. I was really excited because we were taking their personal jet. I have never even flown first class before, this is going to be exciting. I also let them know that when we got there I wanted them to stay in the car until I called for them. I needed to ask Charlie first if he would move to Italy with me, and then I would bring them in. The best way to go with Charlie is one thing at a time when it comes to me. I don't want to overwhelm him more than it was already going to be.

Felix stepped into the kitchen as I was finishing up my breakfast. "Masters, Princess the limo is ready whenever you are."

"Thank you Felix we will be out there in a moment. Oh and please grab Isabella's bag on your way out." Marcus said while pointing to my bag.

Felix turned around and grabbed my bag as he left the kitchen.

"Are you all set Cara?" Aro asked while brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. I just love it when they touch me. It makes me feel like I am the only person in the world.

"Yep I'm ready. And whoever is carrying me to the car better run fast. I had a blast when Jane did it." I said while bouncing a little with excitement.

"I will take you Isabella. And don't worry I will make it the best ride of your life." Caius said while picking me up bridal style. He had a sexy little smirk on his face after he said it to. There is just too many ways I could take that sentence. He leaned his head down, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took off like a bat out of hell. I laughed and screamed the entire way to the garage. After traveling vampire style everything seems mundane.

We stopped in the garage and Caius put me down next to a black stretch limo. Felix stood at the back door holding it open for me, so I climbed in. My mates followed behind me and once we were all in Felix closed the door. A couple seconds later the glass between the front and back of the limo opened. "Good morning. We should make it to the airport on time. Is there any stops we need to make before we get there?" Jane asked from the passenger seat. I was practically bouncing in my seat when I saw Jane.

"No dear Jane, I don't believe so." Aro answered.

"Stop." I said right before Jane rolled the glass back up. "Are you going all the way to Forks with us?"

"Yep. I am almost always with the masters when they leave the castle." Jane said giving me a smile. I smiled write back at her I was so happy that she was coming. I have grown quite fond of Jane since I moved here. We had so much fun shopping I wouldn't even mind going again as long as she came with me.

I practically bounced up to her and reached into the front seat and gave her a hug. "I am so glad you are coming to. It will be nice to have a girl with us. Maybe we can even go shopping or something."

"That sounds great. We can make a day of it as long as the masters don't need me of course." Jane squealed with excitement. I looked back at my mates and gave them a pouty face.

"I am sure we can live without Jane for a day. If things go well with your father we can just spend the day with him getting to know one another." Marcus said. I moved over to Marcus and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much I like having girl time with Jane." I said while I snuggled into his side.

"I will let you know when we arrive at the airport." Jane said as she closed the window. I am just so excited that she was coming.

About an hour and a half later we made it to the airport. We walked up to a beautiful Boeing 737 Luxury plane.

"Holy moly! I have never even been in first class before." Everyone laughed at me. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Sometimes there's no filter between my brain and mouth.

"You better get used to it, this is the way we travel." Marcus said while guiding me up the stairs into the plane.

Once I stepped foot onto the plane I gasped. Wow. It was beautiful. When you first walked in to the left was the cockpit, and then on the right was a living room furnished with gorgeous Italian white leather furniture. There was a large screen TV built into the wall. A little further up was a dining room that seated 4 people comfortably, the chairs were also done in the same leather, there was also a full service wet bar on the opposite wall as the dining room table. Past the dining room was a full service kitchen with all the luxuries of home. There was a small hallway past the kitchen with 2 doors. Behind the first door was a full bathroom with a stand up shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Behind the next door was a master bedroom with a king sized bed, two night stands, a dresser and a vanity. All the furnishings where done in a dark oak finish. The bed set was white with black horizontal stripes varying in width.

To say that I was impressed by this plane wasn't giving it justice. It was seriously a home with wings. I could live here and be happy.

"I take it you like the plane?" Caius asked and I just nodded my head. "I am glad you like it because we travel frequently."

We made our way to our seats and buckled up to take off.

"Good morning lady and vampires this is your captain Felix. We should be arriving at our destination in 11 hours. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask your lovely hostess Jane. Thank you for flying Air Volturi, we hope you have a wonderful flight."

I really did try to hold in my laugh but I couldn't, I burst out in a fit of laughter while my mates shook their heads back and forth with smiles on their faces. I am really going to enjoy hanging out with Felix. He reminded me of Emmett with his size and goofball personality. I was really shocked that Felix was the pilot. I guess when you live as long as they do you have time to do all sorts of stuff.

We were about 3 hours into the flight when my stomach started growling. Everyone's eyes turned and looked at my stomach.

"Time to feed the human." Jane said walking in and taking a plate over to the dining room table. I followed behind her and sat down at the table where she had placed the plate. On the plate was a turkey sandwich and pile of fresh cut veggies with a little saucer of dipping sauce for the veggies.

"Thank you Jane that was really sweet of you."

"It's not a problem Isabella, I don't mind." She said while turning around to the wet bar and poured me a glass of soda. When I first met Jane she was very intimidating and even a little scary. But now after spending time with her I have really grown fond of her.

Once I finished up eating I washed my dish and went back to the living room to talk to my mates. "Hey guys. I think I am going to go lay down for a little while I am kind of tired." I said.

"Ok Cara go rest. If you need anything let us know. Sleep well." Aro said as I made my way to the bedroom.

I got to the bedroom and decided to take my dress off so I wouldn't wrinkle it when I layed down. Within minutes of crawling into bed I was fast asleep.

"_Bella wake up." I moan as pair of cold hands run down my stomach stopping right before they reach my mound. Which one of my mates is it this time? I smiled._

"_They turned you into a fucking slut." Roared the voice. As I went to jump off the bed, realizing it wasn't one of my mates, I realized I was unable to move my arms or legs. I look down and see that I am restrained to the bed. I freak out and start struggling against the restraints._

"_You might as well stop struggling, you are not getting loose." I snap my head to the direction of the male voice to see who it is. All I see is a figure in the shadows, I can't make out who it is. I know, I know that voice but I am too scared to put two and two together._

_I look around the room to try to get an idea of where I am at. As I look around the room it looks like it has been abandoned for quite some time. The walls have white peeling paint, the one window in the room was boarded up and has a withered white curtain hanging in front of it. The only piece of furniture in the room is the small bed with white sheets I am restrained to._

"_Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" The questions just kept falling out of my mouth before my capture could answer any of them._

"_Ouch! That really hurts my feelings that you don't remember my voice love." I froze. I don't even think I was breathing. My heart started hammering away in my chest. There is only one person that calls me love. 'Edward'._

_Edward steps out from the shadows. "Hello love I have missed you so much. It was not very nice of you to leave me like you did. Now what should your punishment be for leaving me?" He stands there tapping his finger on his chin, like he is in deep thought. "I've got it." He says with a smile on his face as he walks towards me._

_I try to move away from him but it's not working he has me tied so tight to the bed that I can't move at all. "Edward please don't. Please leave me alone." I begged as tears started streaming down my face._

"_Love I can't just let you go unpunished. You hurt me so know it is only fair that I hurt you." As he said those words to me I looked up into his eyes for the first time and gasped. I just couldn't believe what I was looking at. "Oh do you like them. I think red suits me better. And I have to say humans taste so much better and they make me a whole lot stronger to. I think I am going to like trying out my new strength on you it should be fun." _

_Before I could scream out for him to stop, he snapped the bone in my leg. I screamed out in pain. Why is he doing this, it's wrong. This is not the Edward that I used to know. _

_As I brought my eyes back up to him, his fist started coming down at my face._

"Cara Mia please wakeup?" I snapped my eyes open and saw my mates sitting on the bed with me. I jumped up into Aro's arms and started crying into his shoulder. "It's ok Cara it was only a dream, we are here now." Aro cooed to me while he rubbed my back. I turned around as I felt more hands on my back to see Marcus and Caius trying to comfort me.

I spoke between sobs. "Ed-Edward w-was hurting me. Wh-Why would h-he want to hurt m-m-me?" I stuttered out as I buried my face deeper into Aro's shirt.

"Isabella we will never let anyone hurt you. If he comes anywhere near you he will be become a pile of ash. You are ours and he will respect that and if he doesn't he will regret the day he was ever born." Caius said with a look on his face that said he means business.

With that said I relaxed with my mates until we made it to Seattle. Let the fun begin. Here I come Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait everytime I went to post FF kept giving me Error messages. I just want to give a shout out to my wonderful beta's ExpressHimiko and i_am_ms_emmett_cullen. Ladies are wonderful.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 8**

**?pov**

_Ring Ring_

"Yes." He said as he answered the phone.

"Isabella and the kings will be in Forks, WA tomorrow."

"Good work. You will be rewarded when the time comes. If you find anything else out before then let me know." With that said he hung up.

I hope he knows what he is doing because this to me looks like a one way track to becoming ash. Oh well it's his ass, he just better not bring me down with him.

**Bpov**

Once we touched down in Seattle there was a black limo waiting for us to take us the rest of the way to Forks. I started getting really nerves the closer we got to Forks. I was terrified by how Charlie would react to all this and if he would move to Italy with me. I really needed my dad and this was the only way.

"Isabella are you alright?" Caius asked me with concern written on his face.

"Yeah I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Well you are shaking your leg bad enough where the entire limo is moving, your sweating slightly and you are about to chew a hole in your lip. So I ask again are you alright?" Caius said with a smirk on his face.

"I am just really nerves. I am terrified on how my dad will react." Trader tears started falling down my face as I answered him. Within a second I had my mates surrounding me and trying to comfort me. It worked as normal. Just their presence around me made me feel better.

Aro lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes as he placed a light kiss to my lips. "Cara Mia, I have a good feeling that your father will accept this. I think it may take him some time to get used to it but he will eventually accept it. No matter what Marcus, Caius and myself will always be here for you no matter what. We love you so much."

When he said that to me its felt like my entire being got shifted and I could see the world so much clearer. I think with thoughs words alone, I learned to fully accept my mates.

Without warning Marcus scooped me up into his arms and started kissing me all over my face. Between kisses he spoke to me. "Oh Isabella you have just made me the happiest man in the world." I really didn't mind all the affection, I just didn't know why or what I did for this reaction from him.

"I'm not complaining over the affection you are giving me Marcus, but may I ask what it's for." I giggled and returned some kisses back to Marcus.

"Yes Marcus we are very interested in what is going on to. Please explain?" Aro said looking very curious.

Marcus dropped his head to my shoulder, turning it so he was able to kiss along my neck. He looked up from the crook of my neck and smiled at everyone. I don't think I have ever seen Marcus this happy before. He was glowing. "I think our dear Isabella should explain this to you herself." I gave him a 'what the fuck look'. He was confusing me. "Tell them why my bond lines changed, what conclusion did you come to just a moment ago."

I sat there for a couple seconds trying to figure out what he was talking about. Oh shit his bond lines showed that I accepted them. I just strengthened our bonds. I looked over at him and smiled and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

I looked at all three of them before I spoke. "It's very simple. I love you three, and I accept that I am your mate completely." I said giving them the most genuine smile I could. Aro and Caius shot up and wrapped their arms around me and Marcus. I have never seen three men so happy in my life. It was a beautiful thing to see. My heart grew as I watch them. I may have only known them for a few days but they are my life I don't think I would be able to live without them.

"We love you to Cara. I am so happy you are able to fully accept that we are your mates. We have been lonely for a very long time. You coming into our lives has made us whole. We cannot thank you enough for the joy you have brought us. We promise to always keep you safe and loved. You are our world." Aro spoke with such love in his voice. Tears where falling down my cheeks as he spoke thoughs beautiful words to me. This time the tears where of joy and love, nothing else.

We talked for a while longer and before we knew it we were driving past the Welcome To Forks sign. I started getting really nervous.

About 5 minutes later we pulled up in front of my dad's house. Jane rolled down the adjoining window. "Principessa Isabella, we have arrived." I looked over to my mates they all had reassuring smiles on their faces.

"Just call for us when you are ready and we will be there. We love you so much." Marcus said and then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. Aro and Caius both gave me there love and a kiss before Jane came around to my door and opened it for me.

As I stepped out of the limo and saw my dad standing in the doorway of his house staring at me with his mouth hanging open. If I wasn't so damn nervous I would have laughed at him and told him to close his mouth or he would catch a fly. Jane grabbed my hand lightly before I walked off and gave me a small hug that I immediately returned. "It will be fine I have a good feeling about this." Jane said. I gave her a slight nod before I started walking up the driveway to my dad.

The entire short walk up to the house Charlie's eyes never left mine. He looked so pissed off it made me rethink going up to him. But I decided to put on my big girl panties and deal with it like an adult. Once my foot touched the first step leading to the porch Charlie had me in his arms hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Dad I can't breathe." I said with all the air I could muster up. He set me back down on my feet and loosened his grip, but refused to let me go. I felt warm water running down my arm. At first I thought it was raining but after a second I realized it wasn't rain, dad was crying. I don't think I have ever seen him cry before and it broke my heart in two.

After a few minutes he pushed me out at arm's length, his hands holding onto my shoulders. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. He looked at me with a mixture of relief and anger. I know I was in for it.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again!" He screamed at me. "I was worried sick about you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. You have a lot of god damn explaining to do."

"I know I need to explain but can we go into the house and sit down." He nodded his head and I followed Charlie into the living room. Charlie sat in his reclining chair while I took the sofa.

"Ok start explaining." Charlie said with an edge to voice. _God give me strength to get through this without throwing up from nerves._ I said to myself.

"Well before I explain anything I need to ask you a serious question. You can't ask me why until you answer my question." I said getting more and more nerves.

"This has to be a pretty serious question for you to be this nervous. Well shot kid." Charlie said.

"Dad since I have been gone there has been a lot of life changing things that have happened to me. I want to keep you in my life and the only way that I can do that is if you move to Italy with me." Charlie's jaw hit the floor. I waited for a minute to see if he would respond to me but he never did so I started talking again. "I know it is a lot to ask since you have your own life here but I don't want to live without you. We are not very emotional people to one another but I love you and I want you to come with me. I want you to be a part of my life, and the only way that will happen is if you come with me."

Charlie just sat there for a while looking like a deer caught in headlights. For a minute I thought maybe I broke him, until he brought his hand up and rubbed his face.

Finally after about 10 minute of silence he spoke. "I don't understand why do we need to move to Italy? Why can't you just stay here with me?" He looked so confused I almost just told him but I stopped myself because I knew that he needed to answer my question first.

"Dad I will explain that soon I just need to know if you will move with me." I asked.

"Bells that's a big decision. First off I need to know how soon you plan on moving. I have a job here ya know." Charlie said looking a little frustrated.

"Well that's the thing. This move will take place immediately. I am talking no more than a few days."

"I have an entire house to pack up, it will take me more than a few days." He said looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"The place where we will be living comes completely furnished so we won't have to bring any furniture with us. All we will need to bring is our clothes and stuff to make it seem homier. A job will be taken care of for you."

Charlie sat there for a while in deep thought. I was just getting more and more nervous as the time went by. I couldn't take the silence anymore so I walked over to him and got down on my knees in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"Dad I know this is a huge decision and I won't be mad if you say no. But I don't want to go into this next journey of my life without you. I just don't want to be away from you. Other than mom you are all the family I have." I told him. Charlie took one of his hands out of mine and wiped away tears from my cheeks that I hadn't even known had fallen.

There were so many emotions running across his face I couldn't keep up. All of a sudden I saw a look of determination settle on his face.

"Ok."

I looked at him stunned. That was it, just ok. I was speechless for a minute.

"Are you sure? I don't want you having any regrets about this." I said looking at him wide eyed.

"Yes Bells I'm sure. You're my daughter. You are the most important thing in my life, and I refuse to lose you. I'm smart enough to build a life somewhere else and I think it is time for some change in my life anyways. After your mom left me I couldn't seem to get out of the funk I was in. For Christ sake the house is exactly the way she left it when she left me. I need to move on from this." He waved his hand around gesturing to everything around him. I don't even think he has been on a date since my mom.

I couldn't help it I was so happy, I jumped up into his lap and gave him a huge hug. When I pulled away from him I noticed he was blushing. He just doesn't do well with affection. I got off of his lap and sat down on the couch. Know came the fun part. I think it may be time to call my mates in to join us.

Before I could say anything Charlie looked over at me with a look of confusion on his face. "Bells why did you pull up in a limo and when did you start wearing dressed?"

"Well I guess it's time to talk to you about what's been going on with me. If you don't mind I have some people with me to help me explain?" I said. I was starting to get nervous again.

"Sure Bells bring them in."

I got up and walked over to the front door. When I opened the door Aro, Marcus and Caius where already standing there. Damn vampires always hearing everything. "I take it you heard everything?" They nodded their heads with a smile on their faces. "Alright follow me. It's time for the big talk I guess."

They followed me into the living room where Charlie was. "Dad I would like you to meet Aro, Marcus and Caius. Guys this is my dad Charlie. There going to help me explain everything to you." Charlie looked at them and his face transformed into Charlie the Chief of police. I don't think he liked the fact that his 18 year old daughter brought 3 men into his house.

Charlie got up and shook my mate's hands and sat done and indicated for them to take a seat to. Once everyone was seated Charlie spoke first. "Ok well why don't you start explaining what's going on. This should be interesting."

"Dad I need you to keep an open mind. What I am going to tell you is going to be a lot to take in." I stopped talking. I was so scared and nervous I was on the verge of a panic attack. I can't do this, he is going to think I have completely lost my mind. How do you explain to someone that vampires exist and that we will be living with them? And oh yeah I am also the mate of the 3 kings of Volturi. Holy crap what have I gotten myself into.

"Bells its ok you can tell me anything. I promise to keep an open mind." Charlie said trying to reassure me.

Ok here it goes. "Dad there is really no other way to say this so I am just going to come right out with it." I took a couple deep breaths before I spoke again. "Dad Aro, Marcus and Caius are vampires. Well actually to be more specific they are the kings of their kind."

Charlie just sat there with a blank expression on his face for a few seconds. The silence was horrible. Finally I noticed him raise an eyebrow up at me. "Bells do you really expect me to believe that these three are vampires? Vampires are not real Bells." I couldn't believe he was acting so calm it was kind of freaky. Maybe he thought I had lost my mind and didn't want to spook me or something.

Aro decided to cut in for me. "Chief Swan, I know this sounds crazy but Isabella is telling you the truth. We are vampires. There are a lot of things in this world that humans are unaware of." Aro said in a calm reassuring voice. It melted my heart seeing him being so kind to my father. I really do love these men.

Charlie stood up from his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He was looking slightly irritated. He really didn't believe us. "Prove it! There is no way in hell I am going to believe something so ridicules without proof." Charlie said.

"If proof is what you need then proof is what you will get." Aro said standing up from the couch. I was still sitting on the couch with Marcus and Caius as Aro turned to look at me. He winked and gave me a huge playful smile. All I felt was a whoosh of air and a second later my entire living room was rearranged. I giggled at Aro's moving techniques.

I turned my attention back to my dad. He was looking around the room in shock. Once his eyes fell back on me he shot across the room towards me and grabbed my arm, yanking me off the couch and pulled me behind him. I cried out at how tight he was gripping my arm. "What the fuck!" Charlie yelled.

I looked over to my mates and saw their lips pulling back over there razor sharp teeth and their eyes where as black as coal. _Oh Shit this is not good. _Their eyes locked onto where Charlie was gripping my arm, and at the same time all three of them let out a ferocious roar that shook the windows. Charlie started backing us up to get away from them, but I wasn't having any of that. I planted my feet and turned my body to face Charlie. He was scared shitless.

"Dad I promise they won't hurt me. But if you don't let me go I cannot promise that they won't hurt you." Charlie looked at me stunned that I would say something like that to him. I grabbed a hold of the hand that was around my arm and pried his hand away from me. If I didn't get Charlie under control I am not sure what would happen to him. As I started to walk away toward my mate Charlie started yelling.

"Bella get back over here now? There monsters they will hurt you." Charlie said in a panicked voice. My mates didn't like that at all and started hissing and growling at him again. I was close enough to them for Marcus to reach out and pull me gently to them.

Once I was back in there arms they started checking over my body for damages. As they got to my arm they started hissing. Charlie had gripped me so hard that I already had a bruise forming on my arm. Marcus stroked his hand over the bruise and I whimpered in pain. They immediately started purring to comfort me.

"I'm ok guys I promise. He didn't mean to hurt me he was just scared, and trying to protect me." I said to them as I snuggled up into Aro's chest trying to calm them down some more. I noticed some of the fight leave them.

They finally settled down enough to where I was able to lift my head from Aro's chest. I looked over to my dad and he had a look of confusion and fear on his face. My mates straightened up and pulled me behind them in a protective manner.

Aro, Marcus and Caius looked over at my dad giving him a look that sent a chill down my spine, and I wasn't even at the receiving end of it. Aro stepped forward slightly and spoke to Charlie in a menacing voice that made my dad tremble where he stood.

"You are a very lucky man. If you where anyone else we would not only have killed you but tortured you for bringing harm to our mate. We can be very kind but also very cruel if you cross us. I understand that you are confused and scared about what is happening but I will assure you no harm will ever come to Isabella from one of us or anyone else. And anyone that dares to harm even a single hair on her head will regret the day they were born. We want you in Isabella's life but if you bring any type of harm to her again it will not end well for you. Now if you will please sit down, we would like to explain to you everything else that was missed." Towards the end of Aro's speech he started to relax more and the evil look he was giving my dad started to disappear.

Charlie nodded his head and went over to his chair and sat down. I could tell what Aro said to him scared the shit out of him, his face had no color to it at all. He was so white he looked like a vampire himself.

After we all got comfortable we sat down and explain the rest to him. We explained about the Cullen's, we explained about me being there mate. Charlie just sat there absorbing everything that was said to him.

Charlie looked at me and spoke for the first time since the little dispute we had. "So you're telling me that you knew all along that vampires existed? Shit Bells this is crazy how do you…." He just stopped talking in the middle a sentence. What the hell! I was starting to get nervous, he was just sitting there staring at me.

I could tell he was thinking really hard about something. All of a sudden he looked at my mates then back to me and then at them again, he did this about 5 times. His face started to turn red and his eyes closed down to little slits, I wasn't sure if he could even see out of them anymore. All I knew was Charlie was pissed off and I had no idea why.

"Dad are you ok? What's the mat…." He cut me off and started talking. His voice was laced with confusion and anger, not a good combination.

"I really hope I didn't hear you correctly when you said you where mated to 3 MEN. Please tell me my little girl is not involved with three grown ass vampire MEN?" The vain in Charlie's forehead was about ready to bust he was so mad. For the first time in my life I was actually kind of scared of Charlie. I don't think I have ever seen him this mad before.

"Dad I know it sounds bad but these three men are wonderful to me. I love them dad and no matter what we will be together. Remember what it was like when Edward left me?" Charlie cringed at that memory but nodded his head that he remembered. "Well picture that times 100, that is what will happen if I lose them. I was made for them as they were made for me. This is the way it's supposed to be." I told him with my voice filled with sincerity. I looked up at my mates and they were smiling at me. I could see the pride and the love in their eyes when they looked at me.

I looked back at dad and noticed he had settled down a little but now he looked sad. I knew this was going to be hard on him. It didn't matter if it was 1 man or 3 vampire men, I was his little girl and he was in a way losing me. He had only had me back for a year or so and he didn't want to share me. I think that is one reason why he didn't like Edward much. He was mad at him for trying to take me away.

I got off the couch and walked over to him. He looked up at me and I smiled. I know it was very childlike but he needed it right now. I crawled into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. Charlie rested his head on top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. He let out a sad sigh that broke my heart.

"Dad this is why I asked you to move to Italy with me. I don't want to lose you, I want you to be a part of my life. I know I don't say it often but I love you dad." I said as I snuggled deeper into his embrace. When we get settled into the palace we really need to learn to open up more to each other.

"I love you to Bells. All this is going to take a while to get used to, but I am glad you asked me to go with you. I don't want to lose you Bells." He said with so much emotion that I had to fight back the lump that was in my throat.

I was just starting to get up from Charlie's lap when there was a knock on the door. As soon as I got up to answer it my mates had me pulled behind them and they were standing in a defensive crouch. Before I had time to think about anything there was a huge bang and wood shards went flying everywhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE?"

Oh shit I definitely didn't plan for this.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just wanted to give a shout out to my beta i_am_ms_emmett_cullen, thanks for all your help so far. And I also wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews it is a confidence buster to see the wonderful things you write about my story. Hope you all in joy.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Bpov**

_Well fuck my life!_ Can't anything just be simple? All I see is my dad's front door exploding. My mates are growling and hissing trying to move me farther behind them to keep me out of danger. And my dad is stand off to my left with his mouth hanging open and his face turning pasty white. I can't help but think that this poor man is going to end up having a heart attack with everything that has happened today.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE?" Jacob screams, well actually I think it was more like a growl, as he comes barreling through the front doorway which used to have a door attached to it.

I have never been afraid of Jake before. But right now I was terrified. He was shaking so hard it looked like he was about to phase. I looked over at my dad and grabbed his arm to pull him back behind my mates with me. There was no way in hell I was leaving him out in the open like that.

Jake saw me pulling my dad behind my mates with me and I don't think he was happy at all about it. He started growling even worse and his whole body started shaking harder if that's even possible. I knew I had to calm him down before he phased in my house, I just didn't know how. So I did the first thing I could think of.

"Jake, please calm down. I will explain everything to you but you need to calm down so you don't phase in the house. If you do you could hurt me and Charlie." I was hoping with me saying he would hurt me it would help him calm down. And what do you know, it worked like a charm. Even though I knew he was still very pissed off, he was calm enough to at least stop shaking and he wasn't growling as loudly.

"Bell's you know I would never hurt you. But you really need to tell me why you have 3 human drinking leeches in your living room?" Jake said while shooting daggers at my mates.

I don't know what came over me, one minute I was afraid and the next I was furious. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was already doing it. I walked out from behind my mates and gave Jake the meanest look I could.

"I don't ever want to hear you calling them leeches ever again. Do you understand me Jacob Ephraim Black?" I yelled as I moved closer to him.

Jacob stopped growling completely and coward away from me. If I wasn't so pissed off I would have found it extremely funny. Why would a 6'8', 255lb shape shifting werewolf cower away from a 5'3', 110lb girl, I would never know.

Instead of answering me he just stood there with a look of fear on his face. _Damn that must have been a good mean look. I need to give myself a pat on the back._

I was getting pissed that he hadn't answered me yet. "Jacob you better answer my question now or so help me god I will make your life a living hell. And you know I can and will."

Once the last word left my mouth he answered me. "I understand." He said with his head slightly lowered.

"Now go and sit on the couch so I can talk to you." As Jacob went to sit on the couch I turned around to look at my dad and my mates. They were staring at me with their jaws hitting the floor. "You 4 need to go take a seat to. I swear to god if I have to break up any type of fight I am going to lose my mind."

Once everyone was seated I got down to business.

"Ok Jake, first off I am so sorry for the way I left you. I know I hurt you but I needed to try to save Edward. I know that what I am about to say to you is not going to be easy for you to handle, but as my friend I am asking you to please respect the chooses I have made. A lot of things have changed since I have left." I said to him with pleading eyes.

It took a while but I told him everything that had happened. He may have growled and hissed and shook a little but he let me speak without interruption. And then I explained to my mates about Jake and what he was. I don't think they were 100% happy about me hanging out with a wolf. When I was finished all Jake did was sit there and look at me. His face just looked blank. I don't know if everything I had said kicked in yet.

We sat like that for about a good 5 minutes and I finally saw a reaction come from Jake, it was not what I expected at all. As I sat there and watched him my heart broke in two for him. A single tear escaped down his cheek. I had never seen Jake cry before and knowing that it was my fault was even worse.

The only thing running through my head as I saw the tear escape was, I had broken my sun. I didn't realize I was moving until I was already kneeled in front of Jake wiping the tear from his cheek.

"I am so sorry Jake. Please don't hate me." I said as I lowered my head onto Jakes knee. Before I even had a chance to stop it, tears started falling and a sob broke through my lips. I felt hot fingers run through my hair which only made me cry harder because I should be the one comforting him. But of course like normal he was comforting me.

I felt Jake shift and the next thing I know I was sitting in his lap. His arms where rapped around me and my head was tucked under his chin. After a minute or so Jake finally spoke.

"Bells I could never hate you, I love you too much to ever hate you. I have always wanted more than friendship with you, but if that is all that you can give me I will take it with no questions asked. I am not happy about you being mated to vampires but it does make me feel a little better that it's not Edward anymore. Something was wrong with him." Jake said with a sad smile. It may not have been a Jake smile but I would take it for now.

"So are you and Charlie really moving all the way to Italy? Me and Billy are really going to miss you guys, you guys are family." Jake asked

"Yeah we will most likely be moving in the next few days. We are really going to miss you guys to Jake. I don't know what I am going to do without my best friend. And Billy has always been like a second dad to me." I few more tears escaped when I realized I would be leaving behind my best friend, my sun.

"Jacob, I would like to extend an offer to you and your father." Aro said. What kind of offer would Aro be giving Jake and Billy? This I have to hear. "We understand that we are your mortal enemies but we also do not wish for our mate to be sad in anyway shape or form. So we would like to invite you and your father to our home to visit Isabella and Charlie whenever you would like to come. We will provide transportation and room and board for both of you. If keeping you guys in Isabella's life makes her happy, than that is what we will do. And since you already know of what we are and you are also part of this secret world, there is no problem with our secret being revealed."

My jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mates where opening the doors to our home for a wolf. These men where unbelievable. They really would do anything for me.

I jumped off of Jakes lap so fast you would have thought I was a vampire. I ran full speed up to my mates and wrapped them in the biggest hug I could and kissed them each.

"Are you guys serious?" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Yes Mia Isabella. All we want is for you to be happy and if keeping them in your life makes you happy than that is what will happen." Marcus said while smiling at me.

I turned to Jake. "What do you think Jake? Would you and you Billy like to come and visit us in Italy?"

"I think I would like that. I will have to run it by Billy but he should be ok with it. Being around vamps won't be easy but I will deal with it if it means I can see you." Jake turned to my mates. "I am still not very happy about Bells being mated to vamps but I see how happy Bella is and that is all I ever wanted for her. You better take care of her because the minute I find out that something has happened to her I will not hesitate to torch your asses. Got it?" Jake said with a slight snarl.

"JACOB, what the hell ar….." I was interrupted by Aro.

"Cara it is ok. Jacob we promise to never hurt her. And if anything where to happen, which it will not, then I would expect no less from you." Aro stood up, walked over to Jake and extended his hand to shake. Jake was a little hesitant but returned his gesture.

"Hey Jake? How is the rest of the Pack going to take all this?" I asked Jake. Concern etched in my voice.

"Well I am sure they won't like it but at all, but they are just going to have to deal with it. I won't allow then to interfere." Jake said with a serious look on his face.

We sat and talked for about 10 more minutes until Jake got up to leave. I walked him to the door and he pulled me into one of his famous Jake hugs.

"I am going to miss you until I can come out to see you. Please be safe, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I love you Bells." He said and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you to Jake and I promise to be safe. I will call you when I get settled in and we can plan a date for you and Billy to come out." With that said Jake left.

As I was walking back into the living room something didn't seem write. "Hey guys I was wondering where's Jane and Felix?"

"We sent them out on a few errands when we came in. They should be back any minute now. They are going to be upset that they missed all the fun." Caius said while all three of them laughed.

Speaking of the devils. "What fun did we miss?" Jane said walking in the house. Felix was following behind her, they both had their arms filled with bags.

She stopped and turned around admiring the door frame. "I could have sworn there was a door her when we left. Where did it go?" She looked around the room confused. "And what is that horrific smell. It almost smells like wet dog and mud." She said with her nose scrunched up in disgusted, Felix wasn't any better.

I couldn't help it I busted up laughing. "My friend decided to pay us a visit while you were gone. And he just so happens to be a wolf."

Jane and Felix hissed at the mention of him being a wolf. "Princess Isabella please tell me you are not seriously friends with a wolf? And masters we are so sorry for not being her when you needed us." Jane said. She looked truly horrified at what happened while she was gone.

"Dear Jane, It is more than alright. I sent you out, there is no way you could have known this was going to happen. And as far as Isabella, yes she is friends with a wolf. He will also be joining us on occasion so he is able to visit with Isabella. And I must say that boys mind is fascinating. I think we will get along just fine." Aro said.

"Remind me to load up on air fresheners before they come." Jane said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Jane! Jake doesn't stink." I said with a little giggle.

"Wait until you are a vampire and then you will understand what I mean." Jane said.

Jane and Felix walked into the room and caught a whiff of something good and noticed they were caring a few bags with them. Without warning my stomach let out a very loud rumble. Everyone looked over at me.

"Hey Jane, what ya got in the bag?" I said giving her my best I love you smile. Everyone in the room laughed at me.

"Well Princess since you asked so nicely. Felix and I went and got you and Charlie some lunch. I hope Italian is ok." I just nodded my head enthusiastically at her. "Well why don't you show me to the kitchen so I can feed you humans." Jane said with a chuckle as I lead her to the kitchen.

As we started eating I noticed that my dad was really deep in thought. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "Bells? What did Aro mean when he said Jacobs mind was fascinating?"

"Let me explain." Aro said walking into the kitchen. He sat down in the chair next to me and laced his fingers with mine. It didn't go unnoticed by me or Aro, the frown Charlie gave our joined hands. "There are some vampires out there that have special gifts. I am one of the lucky ones that received one. When I come into direct contact with someone I am able to read every thought and memory of theirs. It helps me a lot with my rulings since I am able to find out if you are guilty or not." Aro explained.

"So you're telling me that write now with you holding on to Bella's hand you are able to read her mind and know everything about her?" Charlie asked with amusement written all over his face. I didn't like that look, I think he may be trying to plan something.

"Unfortunately no. Isabella is a very gifted human. We think she is a type of shield, a very strong one since it has manifested in her as a human. She is able to block her mind from anyone's gifts that deal with the mind. She is magnificent." Aro said looking over at me. Pride and love was radiating off of him in waves.

"Do any of the others have gifts?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Marcus is able to read the bonds between people. Jane can bring pain onto anyone besides Isabella. Some of the Cullen's are gifted to. Alice is able to see the future, Jasper is an empathy which means he can read emotions and he can send out emotions to, and Edward is a mind reader." Aro explained.

Charlie started laughing out of the blue. "Dad what's so funny?"

"I bet Edward got an earful from me. I really disliked that boy." I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"So is there anything else I need to know." Charlie asked.

"Well there is one other thing dad. You are being given the choice to either stay human, and live out a full human life in Volterra, or you can be changed into a vampire. Normally a human that knows there secret would just be given the choice to be change or die. But if you choose to stay human you will be unable to move away from the Volturi. They cannot risk being exposed." I told my dad.

"Wow. What about you Bells you know there secret to?" Charlie asked with concern.

"I am going to be changed closer to 25 years old. I wanted to be closer to the age when they were changed. I can't imagine growing old and dying and my mates not. I want to be with them forever." I was kind of worried about his reaction to what I just said. Instead he shocked me.

"Ok let me give it some thought and I will let you know. I also want to get all the details I can on the change and what it will be like to be a vampire." Charlie said. I couldn't believe he was taking this so well. I guess me and my dad are more alike than I thought.

The rest of the day was filled with packing and my mates getting to know Charlie. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. I was kind of surprised to find out that Caius and my dad had sports in common. There was still so much I didn't know about my mates and I couldn't wait to find out more.

"Dad?" I yelled down the stairs.

Charlie peeked his head around the corner. "Yeah Bell's what's up?"

"I'm going to head off to bed I am beat." I said before letting out a big yawn to prove my point.

"Ok Bells. I don't know if I will be here when you wake up. I have to go to the station to let them know I am moving. Get a goodnight sleep."

"You to dad. Goodnight." I said before turning around and going into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done with my shower I headed back to my room to find my mates sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"I love you guys so much." I said as I walked over to them and sat down. "It's really nice to see you all getting along with my dad."

"It's very hard not to get along with him. He is a good man. He will fit in very well back home." Marcus said while pulling me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and laid me down in bed. "Isabella once you fall asleep we are going to go hunt. We will make sure we are back before you wake up."

"Ok just make sure you hunt away from Forks and La Push. I don't want any problems between you guys and the Pack. I love you guys so much." I said as I snuggled into my mates. It may have been a tight fit but my mates somehow fit into bed with me. As I started drifting off I felt each of them press a kiss to my forehead and whisper their love for me. I really am a lucky woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been dealing with a lot of appointments for my 2 year old. There were a few people that commented that they wanted to see a fight, trust me there will be. I need to set the characters up first, you will understand soon enough. I know how I want this story to go but feel free to make suggestions I can always work them in if I like them and they fit the story line. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Bpov **

"_Bella wake up." I moan as pair of cold hands run down my stomach stopping right before they reach my mound. Which one of my mates is it this time? I smiled._

"_They turned you into a fucking slut." Roared the voice. As I went to jump off the bed, realizing it wasn't one of my mates, I realized I was unable to move my arms or legs. I look down and see that I am restrained to the bed. I freak out and start struggling against the restraints._

"_You might as well stop struggling, you are not getting loose." I snap my head to the direction of the male voice to see who it is. All I see is a figure in the shadows, I can't make out who it is. I know, I know that voice but I am too scared to put two and two together._

_I look around the room to try to get an idea of where I am at. As I look around the room it looks like it has been abandoned for quite some time. The walls have white peeling paint, the one window in the room was boarded up and has a withered white curtain hanging in front of it. The only piece of furniture in the room is the small bed with white sheets I am restrained to._

"_Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" The questions just kept falling out of my mouth before my capture could answer any of them._

"_Ouch! That really hurts my feelings that you don't remember my voice love." I froze. I don't even think I was breathing. My heart started hammering away in my chest. There is only one person that calls me love. 'Edward'._

_Edward steps out from the shadows. "Hello love I have missed you so much. It was not very nice of you to leave me like you did. Now what should your punishment be for leaving me?" He stands there tapping his finger on his chin, like he is in deep thought. "I've got it." He says with a smile on his face as he walks towards me._

_I try to move away from him but it's not working he has me tied so tight to the bed that I can't move at all. "Edward, please don't. Please leave me alone." I begged as tears started streaming down my face._

"_Love I can't just let you go unpunished. You hurt me so know it is only fair that I hurt you." As he said those words to me I looked up into his eyes for the first time and gasped. I just couldn't believe what I was looking at. "Oh do you like them. I think red suits me better. And I have to say humans taste so much better and they make me a whole lot stronger to. I think I am going to like trying out my new strength on you it should be fun." _

_Before I could scream out for him to stop, he snapped the bone in my leg. I screamed out in pain. Why is he doing this, it's wrong. This is not the Edward that I used to know. _

_As I brought my eyes back up to him, his fist started coming down at my face._

I shot out of bed so fast you would have thought my bed was on fire. Why the hell do I keep having this same nightmare?

I looked over at the clock and it was only 2:30 in the morning. I laid back down on my bed trying to figure out why I had this dream again. I just didn't get it. I just pray that my dream doesn't come true.

I should feel bad about hurting Edward like that because I know he loves me but I just couldn't. He left me first. He was the one that left me in the woods after ripping my heart out. I just couldn't stop being angry with him for what he did. And now I have to deal with fucked up dreams about him. _**Fuck.**_

There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. So instead I got up and started packing some more, making sure I stayed quiet so I didn't wake up Charlie.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked Jane. "What's wrong Bella why are you not sleeping?" She asked me. You could tell she was concerned.

I gave her a little smile. "I'm fine I just had a bad dream. And I can't get back to sleep. I figured since I was up I may as well pack up some more of my stuff."

"You want some help? I wasn't able to sleep either." She said trying to hold in a laugh.

I giggled a little at her. "You know sometimes a glass of warm milk helps."

"I will have to keep that in mind." She laughed. "So what was your dream about? If you don't mind me asking."

After I got done telling her about my dream she came over and gave me a reassuring hug. "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you. You are a part of the Volturi now and we take care of our own."

"Thanks Jane. The dream just seemed so real. When I wake up I swear I can still feel his hands on me. It just creeps me out." I shivered at the thought of the dream. I taped up the box that I had just finished packing and decided to call it a night.

"Alright I think I will try to get back to sleep. We have a busy day of sightseeing tomorrow and I want to make sure I am well rested for it." I got into my bed and curled up in the blanket. "Thanks for coming and talking to me Jane I really appreciated it."

"It's no problem at all. Get a goodnight sleep and I will see you when you get up. Goodnight Bella." She said as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight Jane." I said knowing she would be able to hear me. Within minutes I was asleep.

"Wake up Cara Mia. We have a busy day."

I felt cool lips peppering kisses all over my face. I didn't open my eyes though, I was too comfortable.

"Just 5 more minutes." I said pulling the covers up farther.

"Isabella you have to get up. Come on beautiful rise and shine."

"But I don't wanna." I whined and put my pouty lip out.

"If you don't put that lip back in there is no telling what might happen to it." One of my mates warned. I am pretty sure it was Caius. I couldn't help it I pushed my lip farther out and crossed my arms over my chest. I internally laughed because I know I had to look like a pouting 5 year old.

Without warning I felt a cool tongue run across my lower lip. Before the tongues owner was able to remove it I leaned in and sucked it into my mouth. The owner of the tongue gave the sexiest growl that made my panties wet. I opened my eyes to see a set of hungry black eyes staring at me, and I can assure you they were not hungry for my blood. Those eyes belong to Caius.

I didn't want him to pull away from me once I released his tongue, so I lifted my hands to the back of his head and grabbed two handfuls of his beautiful white-blonde hair. When my mouth finally released his tongue I gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster up. He wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up until I was straddling his legs, never once breaking our kiss. Caius ran his hands up and down my back before landing on my ass which he gave a firm squeeze.

After a minute or so I broke away from Caius lips and reached and gave him a mischievous grin. I brought my hands to his shirt and ripped the shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere. Caius jaw nearly hit the floor. If I didn't know better I would have thought I broke him, he sat there with his mouth hanging open, staring at me wide eyed and not moving a muscle.

I don't know where sexy playful Bella came from but I wasn't complaining. My mates seemed to bring out a naughty side in me.

I looked down at Caius' shirt and trailed my index finger down the center of his chest and stomach stopping at the edge of his pants. I lifted my head to look back up at Caius (he still hasn't moved at all) and gave him a sexy sad face.

"Oh no Caius. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you" I purred the last part out as I grabbed a hold of the edge of his pants and gave it a slight tug. All he could do is sit there and nod his head at me.

"Caius if you want me to make it up to you, you have to tell me what you want." I said while leaning into his ear and tugging on the lobe with my teeth. He still didn't answer me. I knew Aro and Marcus where still in the room with us so I turned around to them and gave them my pouty lip.

"I think I broke him." Aro and Marcus just looked over at us and shook their heads. I think they may have been just as shocked as Caius. Hell I kind of shocked myself to.

I turned back to Caius and looked him in the eyes as I spoke to Aro and Marcus. "Guys. Why don't you do me a favor and come over here for a minute." I could hear them walking over to me.

Once the made it over to me I lifted my arms above my head. "Take my shirt off." I ordered them. They didn't hesitate. Once the words left my mouth I felt two sets of hands grab at the hem of my shirt lifting it up slowly while skimming their hands over my skin as they went. I couldn't help the shivers of pleasure there touch was creating.

Once my shirt was off I pushed on Caius' chest making him lay on his back on the bed. He licked his lips as he took in my naked chest. I couldn't help but stare at his marble like chest that looked like it was chiseled by the gods themselves. I placed my hand on his stomach and traced the plains of his abs to make sure they were real. Oh yes they were defiantly real.

I leaned down so we were lying chest to chest with one another and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. Caius' hands shot up to my head and he started running his fingers through my hair. I lifted my head from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Caius tell me what you want me to do." I said staring deeply in to his beautiful crimson eyes.

Caius gave me a sexy evil grin. I think the shock finally wore off. "I would love for you to show me what that pretty little mouth of your can do."

I grinned at him and then lowered my head so I could start kissing licking and nipping all over his chest and stomach. I heard a rumble starting in his chest that was getting louder the farther down his torso I went. His growls where driving me crazy. By the time I made it to the waist of his pants I was dripping wet and rubbing my legs together trying to get the friction my body desperately craved.

I lifted up and reached for the button of his pants. "I think I will be nice to these pants and not ruin them like I did your shirt." I said in a joking voice as I was undoing his pants.

"Isabella I wouldn't give a shit if you did ruin them. Do you realize how much you are turning me on right now?" How is it possible that what he said made me blush after everything that I have and am doing right now. I shook my head no at him. Without even seeing him do it, he had his pants completely off and had grabbed my hand and placed it on his huge, and beautiful rock hard cock.

My jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe how big he was. I know I don't have anything to compare it to but damn he was huge. I looked up at him with shock written all over my face.

"Fuck Caius. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? It's so god damn big." I said as I started to stroke him in my hand.

"As long as you keep touching me I don't care. You are so god damn warm. FUCK!" He grunted out.

"Cara stand up for a minute." Aro said. I took my hand away from Caius and stood up causing him to whimper at the loss of my hand. As I stood up Aro came over and stripped my pj bottoms and panties off of me.

"Cara I want you to go back to Caius and get on your hands and knees and suck his cock while me and Marcus play with your pussy. Can you do that for us?" I didn't think Aro talking dirty to me would turn me on so much, but it did. I felt my arousal running down my leg. I just nodded my head at Aro, because I knew there was no way I was forming any type of words right now, and started crawling onto the bed. "Good girl Cara." Aro praised me in a seductive voice.

I got on my hands and knees and slow crawled over to where Caius was laying, his eyes on me the entire time. I kissed up his legs and when I reached his manhood I took my tongue and licked him from base to tip. He let out a lustful growl that sent shiver down my spine. Damn I loved hearing my mates growl.

Once I reached the tip of his cock I wrapped my lips around the head of him and sucked while licking the slit at the very tip. I may not have done this before but I could tell from the sounds coming out of his mouth that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

I felt the bed shift behind me. "Mia Isabella, would you please spread your pretty little legs apart." Marcus said in a seductive voice. Who was I to deny my mates what they wanted, so I spread my legs further apart. I was still sucking and licking the head of Caius cock when I felt fingers running through my hair.

"Cara I think you have teased Caius long enough." Aro said. The next thing I know Aro wraps his hand in the hair at the back of my head and slowly pushes my head down making me take Caius farther into my mouth. I got about halfway down his length before Aro pulled my head back up. He kept pushing my head up and down on Caius. I was getting so turned on that I was started to moan a little around his cock.

"Isabella that feels so damn good. Do you like it when Aro takes control like this?" Caius moaned out.

Aro pulled me away from Caius' cock so I could answer him. I looked him in the eyes and whimpered. "God yes. I am getting so turned on I can feel myself dripping down my leg." It kind of amazed me how forward I have become with my mates. It just feels so write when I am with them I can't help but be honest with them.

"Oh Isabella I know how turned on you are, I can smell you all the way up here. You smell magnificent. Would you like that pretty little pussy of yours to be played with?" Caius asked me with a sexy smirk plastered on his face.

I rapidly nodded my head. "Please." I said unable to get anything more out at that moment.

I felt Aro's hand tighten in my hair as he pushed my mouth back on Caius' cock. God he tasted so good. His taste alone was driving me crazy. As Aro resumed pushing and lifting my head on Caius I felt a finger graze my lower lips and I instinctively pushed my hips back to get more friction. I moaned which sent a vibration on Caius' cock making him hiss in pleasure.

I felt the fingers that grazed my pussy work there way between my lips and start rubbing my clit. It was sending shivers of pleasure all the way up my spine. After a little bit the fingers left my clit and started working there way to my entrance. I felt one finger slip into my hole and started working its way in and out of me in the most delicious way. Without warning I felt a second finger slid in. I felt like I was going into sensory overload, but there was no way I was going to stop any of it.

I could tell Caius was getting close. The rumbling in his chest was getting louder and louder, which was turning me on even more.

"Cara, I think Caius is about to cum and when he does I want you to swallow everything he gives you. Are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?" Aro said, not letting up on what he was doing with me. I nodded my head the best I could to answer him. "Good girl Cara."

Only seconds later I felt Caius' cock start to get even bigger in my mouth. I knew he was about ready to cum any minute. I moved one of my hands over to him and started massaging his balls. Within seconds he let out a thunderous roar and cool squirts of sweet liquid shot down my throat. I was swallowing as fast as I could but there was so much and I felt a little bit of his cold cum slip out of the corner of my mouth.

"Uh oh Cara you missed a little." I didn't want to disappoint him so I licked up what came out of my mouth.

After Caius was finished Aro let go of my hair, and Caius moved up to the headboard and leaned against it with a huge shit eating grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Isabella come and sit up her with me and let Aro and Marcus make you feel good." Caius said as he lifted me up and sat me between his legs with my back against his chest. He grabbed a hold of the back of my knees and lifted my legs up so I was completely spread open. Aro and Marcus looked at me and started growling.

"Mia Isabella you have to be the sexiest women I have ever met. I have never been so turned on by a woman in my life as I am by you." Marcus said as he licked his lips and started moving closer and closer to me. Once he reached me he bent down and started licking my pussy from front to back. I started moaning as I grabbed ahold of the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. He pulled back ever so slightly and pushed two of his fingers into my center and started pumping them in and out. I felt the tension build in my stomach and I knew I was about to cum.

"Cara cum for us now." Aro growled out and I came so hard that no noise came out of my mouth, and my body started shaking from the intensity of my orgasm. Marcus drank down every drop that my body offered him.

Caius leaned his mouth down to my ear. "Such a good girl my mate." He said as he lowered my leg back down to the bed slowly. I couldn't help it, once Marcus moved his head from between my legs I curled up in Caius' lap completely spent. My mates started gliding there hands all over my body in a comforting way and started purring softly. I felt my eyelids start to drop and I knew it wouldn't be long before I fell asleep.

"Isabella rest for a while and we will wake you up in an hour or two." Caius said in a soothing voice.

"I love you." I said as I slipped in to a very peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to say thanks for all the incredible reviews. Sorry that it is taking longer than normal to get a post out. I have been dealing with some medical issues with my son. I am going to try to get at least 1 chapter out a week. Well now that, that is out of the way let's get on with the story. R&R please.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 11**

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella."

_What the fuck is going on!_ How annoying is that shit.

I opened my eyes up to see Jane perched over top of me with a huge smile on her face. What a way to wake up.

"Come on Bella you promised to take me out sightseeing today." She said in a whinny voice.

"Fine I am up. Now get off of me you psycho vamp. Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" I whined as I got out of bed, making sure I wrapped myself in my sheet since I was still naked.

"No not when you promised to take me out. So what's the plan for today anyways?"

"Well I was thinking we could do some shopping in PA and then we can catch a movie and dinner. Hold on let me rephrase that, I will have dinner while you pretend to eat." I told her with a little giggle. She just rolled her eyes at me. "And I was thinking that if the guys where up to it that maybe we could hit up a dance club tonight. What do you think? And where are the guys anyways?"

"That sounds like a good plan. And the masters are downstairs making you breakfast right now. So hop to it and get ready. And you may want to take a shower you smell like sex." Jane said as she busted up laughing. Stupid vamps and there sense of smell. All I could do is stand there and blush, that shit was just too embarrassing.

"Jane get out of my room before I kick your sparkly ass." I pointed to the door to make my point clearer. Jane just laughed as she left the room. I may have human hearing but I think I heard my mates downstairs laughing. "Stupid vamps." I said under my breath.

As I was getting ready for my day all I could think about was what had happened just a couple hours ago with my mates. I had never felt so close to anyone in my life like I was with them. I had been thinking about it for a little bit and I came to the conclusion that I was going to give myself to them fully when we got back to the castle. My mind, body and heart were telling me I was ready for them to claim me as their own.

Just the thought of them claiming me did crazy things to my body.

I finished up with my shower and went to my suitcase to find something to wear. I figured since we were going out to have fun I would wear something fun and dare I say a little sexy. I am not sure what changed in me but since I met my mates i have been looking at myself different. I don't feel plain anymore. So I have been letting it show with the way I dress and hold myself. I walk and dress with more confidence and I like it. This is the way I should have always felt about myself.

I found the most perfect outfit for our outing. It was a black spaghetti strap corset, a pair of pink and black jeans paired with a pair of pink heels with black lace trimming and a black bow on top. **(A/N: Outfit in profile. Also has accessories with it.) ** This outfit was sexy and fun.

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Once I got in the kitchen my mates mouths hit the floor when there eyes landed on me. "See something you like?" I said giggling.

There eyes turned a sexy black and they started growling at me. Fuck I loved it when they growled. "Mia Cara you are a very cruel little temptress. You can't just walk down here wearing that and expect us to let you leave the house." He said while his eyes roamed up and down my body making me shiver.

"Since Jane is really excited to leave I will make a deal with you. If you let me leave now and go to a club with me tonight I will make sure I wear something extra special tonight. Trust me I will make sure the outfit is worth it." I said.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Ok but it better be worth it because we are not liking the idea of you leaving right now." Marcus said.

I gave my mates the rundown on what me and Jane where going to be doing while I ate my breakfast. Once I finished Jane walked in and took my plate and washed it for me while I kissed my mates goodbye.

Jane looked so cute. She was wearing dark wash jeans, a black and white baby doll shirt with a pair of black suede sandals.** (A/N: Outfit in profile with accessories.)**

As we walked outside I came face to face with a beautiful Silver Aston Martin, One-77, V12 supercar. I think I may have came in my pants.

"Jane. Not only do I have to drive this car but I also think I may need to make sweet sweet love to it too. Now give me the keys and get in." I said in the most serious voice i had as I held out my hand for the keys. Never once did my eyes leave the car. Jane dropped the keys in my hand laughing.

As we got into the car I caressed every inch of it that I could reach.

"Are we going to go or are you just going to sit her and molest the car all day?" Jane asked getting irritated.

"Fine we will go but I want one when we get home." I said to Jane giving her my best pout lip. She just laughed at me and said ok.

Driving to PA was great. The car had balls.

We reach PA and I pulled into the downtown area and parked. When Jane and I stepped out of the car I noticed that everyone in our viewing range was staring at us. My cheeks immediately heated up.

"Jane is it me or is everyone staring at us?" I asked her as we started walking.

"You get used to it after a while. Once you're turned it will get even worse. So what shop are we hitting first?" Jane said as she started bouncing with excitement. She reminded me of Alice in a lot of ways. I think Alice and Jane would get along great.

"How about we start here?" I said as we stopped in front of a clothing store. Jane agreed and we started our day of shopping and sightseeing.

About 3 hours later we were done shopping. We dropped our bags off at the car and decided to go eat since I was getting hungry. We stopped at subway to pick me up some lunch and headed out to the movie theater.

When we got to the theater we decided on seeing a vampire film. We thought it would be funny considering. The movie was hilarious, even though it was supposed to be scary. It's hard to get scared over movies like that with knowing what we know.

As we were walking out of the theater I felt a finger tap my shoulder. "Bella is that you." I know who it was without even having to turn around. _Fuck my life._

I turned around plastering a friendly smile on my face. "Hi Mike how are you?" I said trying to be as nice as I could.

"I'm good. Wow you look great." Mike said while eye fucking me. The prick even had the nerve to look at my chest and lick his lips. His eyes drifted over to Jane and he did the same thing to her. "Who's your friend?"

"Mike this is Jane, Jane this is Mike." I said introducing them. I was already starting to get annoyed.

"What are you beautiful women doing tonight?" Mike asked. I swear if he didn't stop checking us out I was going to punch him in the face.

"Just finishing up a movie and going home." I replied not wanting him to know about us going to the club tonight.

"Oh well if you girls have nothing to do tonight why don't you come and hang out with the gang like old times?" Mike said with way to much enthusiasm for my liking.

"No can do we are going out to a club tonight. Maybe some other time." Jane said. She let the cat out of the bag. _Damn._

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we will see you there then." Mike said with a smirk. God I just want to smack him. "Well anyways ladies I have to get going. Maybe we will see each other tonight."

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

"This sucks." I said shaking my head. I just know he will be showing up. And I am sure he will be having everyone with him. Including Lauran and Jessica. Damnit.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked

"There are a couple people in his group that I don't like. And on top of that, since the day I moved to Forks, Mike has been following me around like a lost puppy dog. The kid just doesn't get the hint that it's never going to happen. Especially now. And I know that he will be up at the club with his entire group tonight." I told Jane. I know I was being whiny but I couldn't help it.

"Let's not let it ruin our night. If they show up we will deal with it then. And I am sure the masters won't mind setting the boy in his place." Jane said with an evil glint in her eye.

We ended up taking off after the movie and Mike. I pulled into the drive and noticed my dad had made it home. I was kind of nerves about how my dad and my mates where getting along.

"Guys." I said in a normal tone of voice knowing that they would hear me. Not even a second later they were by my side.

"Mia Cara did you have a nice time?" Aro asked as he came up and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his torso and just melted into him. This is where I belong.

"We had a great time. But if you wouldn't mind we have a bunch of bags that need to be carried into the house. Would you guys mind helping." I asked my mates.

"We would love to help." Aro said as he passed me off to Marcus and Caius for a hug. I really do love these guys. As we were walking into the house I noticed that my mates had huge grins stuck to their faces. I did not mind them being happy but they were reallllly happy. I wondered what was going on.

"He Bells did you have a good time?" Charlie asked from his recliner.

"Yeah we had fun. I will be back down in a few minutes." I called over my shoulder as we all walked up to my room.

The guys sat all the bags down on my bed and just looked from the bags to one another and shock their heads. "I take it the card got a nice work out today?" Caius asked with a smile on his face.

"Just a little bit. You guys are going to love my outfit for tonight." I said giving them a little flirtatious wink.

"Isabella don't tease us. Unless you don't mind being locked in the room with us all night." Marcus said with a slight rumble in his chest. And there went another pair of panties.

"Ok I will be good for now. But I can't say what will happen later though." I said while laughing at them. "Ok so I am going to go make me and Charlie dinner and then me and Jane are going to start getting ready for tonight."

We all walked downstairs and I started cooking as everyone went to the living room. 30 minutes later I had dinner ready for me and Charlie.

"Charlie dinners ready."

He came walking into the kitchen sniffing the air. "Mmmm it smells good in here." He said as he sat down and started eating.

"How did work go today?" I asked him.

"It went pretty good. Everyone was really surprised when I told them I was leaving in three days. I handed the buck over to one of my officers to. All in all it was a productive day. How was your day?" He asked

"It was good me and Jane went shopping, had lunch and went to the movies. Oh, me Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Felix are all going out tonight. I told Jane I was going to show her some of the night life." I said.

"That's fine. I won't be here anyways I am heading down to La Pushe to spend some time with Billy before we move. Out of everything I am going to miss him the most. I am glad he will be able to come and visit." Charlie said. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he talked about leaving Billy. They had been friends for so long. They reminded me of an old married couple.

We finished up the rest of dinner with light conversation.

Me and Jane headed upstairs to get ready for our night out on the town with the guys. I was so excited to be going out with my mates. This would be the first time since I met them that we went out together. I guess it's kind of like our first date. At first I was a little worried about what people may think about me being with 3 men. After a while though I realized it didn't matter what anyone thought this is my life and if I am happy what do I care what others think.

After me and Jane got our hair done, I left my hair down and straightened it, and makeup finished we pulled out our new outfits for the club. The guy where going to have a field day with this outfit. I was wearing a green military style corset with a O-ring camouflage micro mini skirt paired with Christian Louboutin black thigh-high boots.**(A/N: Outfit plus accessories in profile.)** To say I would be turning heads tonight would be an understatement.

Jane's outfit was sexy to. She was wearing a grey and white halter top with a black ribbon around her waist with a jean mini skirt and a pair of grey roman wedges.**(A/N: Outfit plus accessories in profile.)** Damn we were hot.

"Damn Bella we look hot!" Jane said reading my mind.

"I know the guys are going to freak. Thank god Charlie already left for La Pushe or else I wouldn't be walking out the door wearing this." I said and we both laughed because we both knew it was true. What father would want to see there daughter walk out with a skirt on that pretty much showed her ass off.

"Ok let's go make our grand entrance." Jane said as we started walking out the room and down the stairs.

Once we got to the landing I say my mates standing by the door. They looked up to me and there jaws dropped. I could actually hear them gulp back the venom that was pooling in their mouths.

"Fuck Isabella what are you trying to do to us. You look sexy as hell." Caius said while running his eyes up and down my body. Shit they were all eye fucking me. I think Aro and Marcus where broken neither one could form a word if their lives depended on it.

"So I take it the outfit was worth letting me leave this morning?" I said in a seductive voice. They just nodded their heads up and down.

I took a good look at my mates. They looked good as hell. Aro was wearing a silk blue button up with the top 3 buttons undone and a pair of black dress pants. Marcus was wearing a black suit with white pin strips and a white button up shirt underneath with the top 2 buttons undone. And Caius was wearing a tight black short sleeve high necked tea with a pair of dark grey pants. Damn my mates looked good.**(A/N: All three outfits are in profile.)**

"You know you guys look fine as hell right?" I said. They just looked at me and gave me a shit eating grin.

"Only for you Cara Mia." Aro said. I walked over to my mates and gave each of them a kiss.

"So are you all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep let's hit the road." Jane said.

And with that said we packed into a Black Escalade and heading into PA for a night on the town. I couldn't help but think that tonight was going to be a night to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for being patient with me on the updates. And thank you for all the well wishes for my son. He is 2 and was diagnosed with a form of Autism just recently. Unfortunately Autism affects 1 in 110 children which in my book is a lot of kids. They have not been able to find out what causes it or if there is a way to cure or prevent it yet. If you are interested in learning about Autism go to http : / / www . autismspeaks . org / (just take out the spaces). There is also an area that you can donate to help fund the research for Autism. Thanks again for you patients with me and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). And some femslash. This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 12**

**Bpov**

We pulled up to the club and it was packed. There was a line wrapped around the build. There was no way we were going to be getting in tonight. I was really disappointed because I wanted to show off my mates. When you have mates that look this good you would want to show them off to.

"Guys I don't think we are getting in tonight it is packed." I said with a pouty face.

"Cara Mia have you forgotten who we are. Lines mean nothing to us." Aro said with a glint in his eye. I had a feeling that the kings get anything they want and when they want it. We pulled up to the Valet and got out. As we were walking us to the front of the line it felt like everyone that was outside had their eyes trained on us. I know it's something that I have to get used to but it still was kind of creepy having everyone just stare at you.

As we got up to the bouncer that was manning the entrance Felix spoke. "Excuse me. Would you mind getting the owner for me?" The bouncer just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sir you need to head to the back of the line and wait like everyone else." The bouncer said and turned away from Felix.

Felix moved a little closer to the bouncer and put his hand on his shoulder. "Since that didn't seem to work, I will try this a different way. You_ WILL_ go get the owner for me now." The bouncer stood up out of his seat and I have to say that he was almost as big as Felix.

The bouncer got up in Felix's face. I was really hoping that this didn't end up in a fight because the poor bouncer had no idea what he was getting himself into. "You have 2 chooses. You can either go to the end of the line or you can get the hell out of here." The bouncer said using his best intimidating voice and puffing out his chest.

I could tell Felix was starting to get angry. He leaned into the bouncer's ear and said something to him. Unfortunately I couldn't hear but I could see that whatever Felix said scared the shit out of the bouncer. The bouncers face turned as pale as a vampires and he made a gulping noise. He turned around and walked into the building without saying another word.

I walked over to Felix and tapped him on the arm. "What can I do for you Principessa?" He looked down at me with an innocent smile on his face. Yeah right innocent my butt.

"Felix what did you say to that man, he was terrified?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just needed him to see things my way." I glared at him. "It worked didn't it?" Jane and my mates just started laughing.

I glared a Felix again and walked back to my mates. Not even a minute later the bouncer came waking back out followed by a man with short brown hair and eyes to match. He was so small that he looked like a toy walking next to the bouncer. The man walked up to our group as the bouncer resumed his spot.

"Hello. My name is Steve, I am the owner. What can I do for you all today?"

Aro leaned down and kissed my cheek then walked up to Steve and extended his hand. Steve took his hand and a slightly flinched due to the temperature of Aro's hand.

"Hello Steve. My name is Aro. The reason I called you out here is I have a small business proposition for you." Aro said while letting go of Steve's hand.

"And what might that be?" Steve asked.

"Well you see tonight is the first night that me and my brothers," He said while pointing out Marcus and Caius. "have been able to take out of our dear Isabella and I wanted it to be a perfect night for us. So I was wondering if you could help us out with that?" Aro asked Steve.

"Well what would you like done. Normally for special events we ask you to make reservations a week in advance. We are a very busy club." Steve said.

"I completely understand that. But as we both know money talks and I am willing to pay good money to make sure my Isabella has a wonderful night. Are you willing to help me out Steve?" Aro asked. I could see a smile tugging at Aro's lips because he knew that once he brought up money Steve would be jumping through hoops. I looked over to Steve and I swear to god I seen dollar signs in his eyes.

"Of course I would love to help you out. Just tell me what you want and I will do my best to make sure it happens." Steve said with a huge smile on his face.

From that point on I stopped listening and turned around to face my other mates. I looked up at Marcus and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you guys for coming with me tonight. I can't wait to get in and start having fun." I said with a big smile on my face.

Marcus pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly on the lips while running his hands up and down my back. "It's not a problem. It has been a very long time since me and my brothers have had a night out like this. And we a glad to share it with you." He said while nuzzling his face in my neck. I pulled back a little and gave him another kiss.

"Ok brother don't be stingy give me our mate. I think I deserve a thank you kiss to." Caius said. I pulled away from Marcus and moved closer to Caius. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"So you think you deserve a thank you kiss to? Well what if I don't want to give you one?" I said trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"Well Isabella if you don't want to give me one then I am just going to have to take it from you." He snatched me up as fast as he could and pulled me to him. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. He pulled me to him and gave me a kiss that was almost inappropriate for public.

He pulled back slightly but kept his arms around me. "Thank you Caius for coming out with me tonight." I said smiling at him.

"Anything for you Isabella." He said while letting me go.

Aro looked back at us. "Everything is set. Let's go in." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and guided me into the club.

The club was insane. No wonder there was a line around the building. When you first walked in you are surrounded by music and lights. Off to the right was a gigantic bar that was made out of all glass and had green neon lights running throw it. The bartenders where doing all sorts of crazy tricks with the liquor bottles and glasses. To the left was the dance floor, it was huge. There where people hanging off of swings above the dance floor and laser lights everywhere.

"Follow me I will show you to your room." Steve said while escorting us past the bar and dance floor. We stopped at a black velvet robe that had a sign next to it marked VIP. I was getting more and more excited because I had never been in a VIP anything. When we walked past the robe my eyes where met with a beautifully decorated room that over looked the dance floor. Instead of the normal chairs and tables there where huge pillows on the floor with extremely short tables so that you could reach them while sitting on the floor. There was white and black lace curtains draped all around the room and the lighting was romantically dim.

"Guys this room is beautiful. Thank you so much." I said as I turned towards Aro and gave him a hug and kiss. This place was defiantly amazing.

"It's no problem at all Cara Mia. We just love to see you happy." Aro said.

"Your server will be here in just a moment. If there is anything else you need tonight don't hesitate to ask." Steve said as he walked out the room.

A couple minutes later after we had got comfortable our server came in to take our drink orders. Lucky for me my mates had made up a fake id for me so I was able to drink tonight. The server returned with our drinks and we sat talking for a while as we sipped on our drinks.

"I want to dance. Come and dance with me Principessa." Jane said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked back at my mates to see if they were going to come to.

"Go ahead. We will be out there in a moment." Marcus said while shooing me out with Jane.

Me and Jane walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. I have never been one for dancing so I just kind of swayed to the music not doing much. I was starting to get embarrassed. It seemed like everyone around me, including Jane, knew how to dance. I had taken some ballet classes when I was younger but I don't think this was the place to be dancing ballet. Jane turned to me and gave me a weird look. I think she was trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Bella what are you doing?" She said.

"I have no idea what I am doing. I don't dance. Why in the hell did I choose to come to a dance club?" I said feeling my cheeks heat up. I can't believe I was the one to ask to come.

"It's not that hard. I will teach you. And in the process we can give the guys a little show. What do you say?" Jane asked giving me an evil smirk. Jane was defiantly up to no good. And boy did I love it.

"Ok but please don't make me look stupid." I told her.

For the next 10 minutes or so she showed me how to do all sorts of moves that where easy yet sexy at the same time. I felt quite proud of myself for picking up these moves so fast and actually looking good doing them. Jane was a pro she moved with so much grace that you would think she did this for a living.

"So are you ready to give the guys a little show?" Jane said grinning at me. I turned towards the VIP room and saw the guys sitting there watching. I was hoping I could pull this off without killing myself.

"Ok just don't let me fall." Showtime.

Me and Jane started seductively swaying our hips to the music just trying to get used to the music. Once we got our rhythm going i started to feel a little bit more gutsy and lightly grabbed ahold of the top of Jane's shirt pulling her towards me. She smiled at me understanding where I was going with this and moved towards me. We were chest to chest grinding on one another. Jane wrapped her arms around my waist and I brought my arms to wrap around her neck. I ran my hands up the back of her neck and up into her hair lightly grabbing a handful of her hair. I looked at her and smiled while biting my lip. If this doesn't turn the guys on I'm not sure what will. I pulled on Jane's hair forcing her head back, exposing her neck to me. I looked over to the VIP section and looked into my mate's eyes as I leaned down and licked from Jane's collar bone all the way up to her ear and bit down on her neck as hard as I could without hurting myself on her marble skin.

The entire time my mates watched and the moment I bit down on her neck I could swear I heard them growl. What I didn't expect was for the moan that came from Jane. Damn I think she was enjoying this. And if I was to be honest so was I. I know my mates could hear everything which excited me even more. I'm not sure if it was the liquor I had already drank or the environment I was in, but all I knew was I was getting extremely turned on. I felt Jane move her hands down my back and over my hips to my legs and then work their way under my shirt and finally landed on my ass which she gently grabbed. I gave a little moan and worked my lips up her neck to her ear and bit her ear lightly.

"Jane if I were to guess I would say you were enjoying this." I pulled her head back up so I could look her in the eyes. "Jane are you liking what I am doing?" She nodded her had at me but that wasn't good enough for me I wanted her to say it out loud. I tugged on her hair a little. "Jane I can't hear your head shake." She moaned a little.

"Y-yes Bella I l-like what you're doing to me." She said stuttering slightly. I gasped out loud when she took me by surprise and pressed her lips to mine. Never in my life have I kissed a girl. It wasn't as good as my mates but it was still really nice. I couldn't help myself, I ran my tongue along Jane's bottom lip asking for permission which she granted. When our tongues met my taste buds where assaulted with the taste of cherries. Her taste was intoxicating. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I felt a strange type of love for Jane, not like the love I shared for my mates, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I liked it though.

"DAMN. Bella I didn't know you swung that way." Said a loud voice from behind me scaring the shit out of me. Me and Jane jumped apart and turned around. I couldn't help the scowl that graced my face when I came face to face with Mike Fucking Newton. And to thank just moments ago I was having a good night. I looked over at Jane when I heard her giggle. She walked over to me and put her arm around my waist.

"Bella doesn't normally swing this way but we decided to experiment a little." She started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I would normally be mortified by being caught like that but I figured since I would be moving anyways and most likely never seeing any of these people again why should I be embarrassed.

"You do realize you two are sexy as hell? Hey if you two want to make your party a little more fun I would be more than happy to join in." Mike said trying to look sexy but only managed to nauseate me. I couldn't believe he was perving on us, what an ass. All a sudden I felt a pair of cool stone hands come around my waist and a pair of cool lips touch the side of my neck. I could tell just by inhaling through my nose that it was Aro. I tilted my head to expose more of my neck to him. He lightly grazed his teeth along my neck making me shiver.

"Sorry but the only one that will be joining in is us." Aro said while running his hands along my stomach. God I loved it when my mates touched me. I looked over at Mike and noticed his face was slightly red. I don't think he liked what Aro had to say.

"Bella do you know these guys?" Mike said not hiding his jealousy at all.

"Oh yeah I know these three." I said while turning around in Aro's arms. "I know these three very well." I said looking up at him through my eyelashes and smirking at him. Aro bent down to my ear.

"Cara Mia you and Jane where being very naughty. I think we may have to punish you when we get back to the house." Aro said growling into my ear. "We will have to explore this thing with you and Jane further." His eyes turned pitch black when he looked between me and Jane.

"I take it you know our Isabella?" Caius said to Mike.

"Yeah me and Bella go to school together." Mike said with a very unattractive pout on his face.

"Well since you all are friends why don't you come over to our VIP room and have a drink. We can make this Isabella's going away party." Caius said.

"What do you mean going away party? Where are you moving?" Mike asked.

"Why don't we move this to the room and then we can talk more." Marcus said.

"Do you mind if I go get the rest of my group? We all went to school with Bella, I am sure they will want to say bye to her to." Mike asked. Aro nodded and told Mike where we would be. We headed back to the room and ordered another round of drinks.

I sat down on Marcus' lap and got comfortable. Aro and Caius sat on either side of us.

Marcus nuzzled into my neck. "Mia Isabella do you realize how very sexy you looked on the dance floor with Jane? If we didn't have such good control we would have taken you right then and there." Marcus said as he nipped my neck making me moan. "Did you like doing that with Jane?" He growled out in my ear.

"Y-yes. Very much." I said while Marcus assaulted my neck and Aro and Caius rubbed up and down my legs. I was so turned on.

"Well Cara if Jane is up to it we may have to experiment a little." Aro said.

Just as I was about to say something everyone's head snapped to the doorway. Damn vampire hearing.

"Our guests have arrived." Jane said giggling. God I loved that girl.

I watched the doorway as everyone started walking in. Everyone was here Mike, Jessica, Lauran, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric and about 3 people I didn't know too well. This was going to be one hell of a going away party. Hopefully no one would get eaten tonight. Well all except Lauran.

"Hi guys how are you all doing?" I greeted everyone. I got a whole bunch of goods and some smiles. Lauran and Jessica just stared with their mouths hanging open looking between me and my mates. I was still sitting on Marcus' lap with Aro's and Caius' hands still on my thigh. I could only imagine what they were thinking. And most of it was probably right.

Angela came over to me and bent down to give me a hug. "Where have you been and is it true that your moving?" She asked with sad eyes.

"Yeah me and Charlie are moving to Italy in a couple days." I told her. I would really miss Angela she has always been such a great friend. I will have to make sure to keep in contact with her until my change.

"Wow what's in Italy for you to be moving all the way there?" She asked and I saw everyone's ears peck up. Nosy asses.

"It just so happens that the three most wonderful men in the world are there. And I get the pleasure of moving in with them." I said confidently. Each of my mates moved towards me and gave me a little peck on the lips. All the humans mouths dropped and I just smiled.

Lauran huffed and everyone looked at her. "Hold on a minute. You're telling us that YOU are involved with three of the hottest man I have ever seen in my life. Bullshit. I don't believe that. You're so damn plain that Edward even left you." Lauran growled out. Who the hell did she think she was? I was seeing red and I could feel the rumbling coming off of my mates. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Lauran get away with this shit.

I kissed each of my mates and stood up. I turned around and glared at Lauran as I walked over to her. I was a couple inches away from her and lifted my hand up and cupped her cheek. She looked up at me with a shocked look on her face, I am sure she was thinking I was going to hit her. And trust me I thought about it. I stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear so no one could her me but her and of course the vampires in the room. "Lauren I know that your only being a bitch because you're jealous, but if you don't keep your mouth shut you will regret it. If you would like to stay and have a good time fine, but I better not hear anymore shit coming out of your mouth. What do you say friends for the night?" I pulled away from Lauren to see her face beet red. I am not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, shit it could have been from both. She didn't even say anything she just nodded and walked over to Jessica.

After my confrontation with Lauren everything went smoothly the night was filled with laughing drinking and dancing. Most of us where underage but the owner looked past it because of the amount of money my mates where spending.

A few hours into the night and I was really buzzed I could tell that most everyone else was to. I know that I shouldn't have with so many people here, especially humans, but I couldn't help myself. Jane was sitting next to Felix across the room. Felix was being smothered by Lauren and Jessica and wasn't paying any attention to Jane. Jane just looked so board sitting over there.

"Hey Jane. Why don't you come and sit over here with me and the guys?" I asked her. She smiled and made her way over to us. I patted the spot in front of me to let her know where I wanted her. She sat down with her back to my chest right in between my parted legs. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her torso making her lean back into me.

"You looked board over there. I figured you would have more fun sitting over here with us." I whispered in her ear.

I was still sitting on Marcus' lap and the Aro and Caius where still sitting at our sides. I knew that they were able to hear everything me and Jane where saying to each other.

Jane turned her head to look at me. She gave me a sexy little smile that I couldn't help but return. "Yeah I was getting pretty board over there. Sitting between your legs has defiantly taken away the boredom."

I nuzzled my face in her neck and inhaled her cherry scent. "Well I am glad I could help you out." I said. Jane started lightly purring as I trailed my lips over her exposed neck. She lifted one of her arms up to grab ahold of the back of my neck gently so I couldn't move. I flicked my tongue out and traced it along her neck.

"Mmm Jane you taste so damn good." I moaned into her ear. I had almost forgotten my mates where next to us until I heard them growl lightly enough where I could hear them but no one else could.

Caius leaned over and lightly bit my ear making me moan. "Isabella if you don't stop what you are doing we are going to have to cut this night short." Caius growled out. There was no way I was stopping yet I was having way too much fun.

I started kissing down Jane's neck earning moans from her. Between kisses I spoke to Caius. "I don't. _Kiss_. Know. _Kiss_. What your. _Kiss_. Talking about. _Kiss_." The guys started growling a little louder. Thank god the music was loud or else everyone would have heard them. How do you explain that type of animalist growling to a room full of humans?

Jane turned around as fast as she could without looking suspicious and straddled my legs. "Principessa, I understand that you are mated with my master but if you don't stop what you are doing I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you." Jane said in a voice that sounded between a growl and a moan. I gave her my best sexy smile and placed my hand on her thighs and rain them up and over her hips and across her back, my hand stopped when they reached the back of her head. I brought her face towards mine and licked her lips.

"I don't want to stop. And I think the masters are really enjoying the show." I said. We both moved our heads to look at the guys and there eyes where pitch black and filled with lust. I turned back to Jane and pulled her to my lips and kissed her with everything I had. Me and Jane both started moaning as our hand roamed each other's bodies.

"Fuck you three are the luckiest men in the damn world." Me and Jane pulled apart from one another and looked over to the voice that so rudely interrupted us. Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben where both sitting across the room with their mouths wide open and there pants looking like they had pitched a tent in them.

"Cara I think it is time to leave. I have a hotel room booked for us already. So why don't we get out of her before we make a scene." Aro said trying to restrain the animal in him.

"If you guys need any help with these two we will be more than happy to loan you our services." Mike said as all the rest of the guys nodded there head. This was defiantly not he time for Mike to open his mouth because right now my mates where fighting to keep themselves in check.

"No thank you Mike. My guys defiantly know how to take care of me." I said as me and Jane stood up. Aro turned to me and lifted me up so my chest was pressed against his. My legs wrapped around his torso and my arms did the same to his neck. I lightly ground my center into his very apparent erection making him throw back his head and moan softly.

Aro dropped his head so he could look at me. "Someone's a feisty little kitten tonight." Aro said. I just nodded my head and bit my lip. Aro grabbed a hold of my ass and squeezed lightly as he turned around to face our guests.

"Be my guest and keep the room as long as you all would like. I apologize for us leaving so soon but we have business to attend to. Have a good evening everyone." I let out a giggle at the term 'business'. "Oh and I will have three rooms booked over at the Hilton down the street for all of you. I don't want any of you driving home tonight. You have all drank too much." Aro said. These men where amazing. I was so lucky to have mates that not only took care of me but also took care of my friends. I brought my lips to his hoping he understood this was my thank you to him.

I hadn't even realized that we had left the club until I was being pulled away from Aro's lips and placed in the back of the SUV we came here in.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. I could tell my mates where doing everything in their power to control themselves until we got into our room.

When we arrived at the hotel we checked in and headed up to our suit. We reached the door leading to our room and Felix opened it for us. Once everyone was in and I heard the door close behind us I was immediately pushed up against the same door we entered from with my mates surrounding me.

"Isabella you were a very naughty girl tonight." Caius said as he pressed his body into mine. "Brothers I think we need to show Isabella what happens to naughty girls." Aro and Marcus nodded their heads and started growling.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have no good excuses other then I have just really been lazy as hell. I hope you will all forgive me. And thanks for all the great reviews. Oh and I am happy to announce that the wonderful RachelxMichelle has made me a wonderful banner for this story. I posted it on my profile for viewing. Now on with the chapter.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). And some femslash. This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Bpov**

"Isabella you were a very naughty girl tonight." Caius said as he pressed his body into mine. "Brothers I think we need to show Isabella what happens to naughty girls." Aro and Marcus nodded their heads and started growling.

Caius starts attacking my neck while Aro and Marcus make their way over to me. When Aro and Marcus make it to me they start pealing the little bit of clothe I do have on off.

I can't help but think as I look at my mates how much I have changed. No more is this shy little girl that used to hope for people not to notice her. Instead I have turned into a strong and confident woman that knows what she wants out of life.

"What are you thinking so hard about Cara Mia?" Aro asks as his lips glide across my breast making me shudder in approval

"Just how much I have changed in the past year." I say as three sets of hands run across my body in the most delicious way. Without even realizing it Caius has moved me to the bed and placed me in the center of it.

"We will talk about that later, but right now we would like to start off where we left off in the club." Caius says as he turns his head slightly to look behind him. "Jane would you like to join us over here please?" I had almost forgotten that Jane was here.

I watch as Jane moves to the bed and looks my naked body over. She gives me a sexy little smile and licks her lips. I am guessing she approves of what she sees. The next thing I know Jane is hovering over my body with her mouth attached to my nipple. _Damn vampire speed._

"Fuck Jane that feels good." I say as she lightly bites my nipple. I go to reach out and touch her and realize that she has taken my hands and pinned them to the bed above my head.

"No touching. You will get your turn later." She says as she lets go of my wrists and moves her hands down my body. For being so cold and hard, Jane has such a gentle touch. Her hands finally stop at my inner thighs and pull them apart exposing me completely to her.

Jane takes a deep breath and I hear a rumble coming from her chest. "Mmm you smell delicious. I think I am going to have to take a taste to see if you taste as good as you smell." Jane bends down and takes one long lick from top to bottom of my slit. I moan at the feel of her cold tongue against my pussy. "Damn you taste even better then you smell." Jane mumbles into pussy.

I can't help the noises that come out of my mouth as Jane attacks my pussy. I can't help but wonder if she has done this before. There is no way a newbie knows there way around a pussy like this.

Jane moves her mouth away from me and replaces it with her hand. She pushes her fingers between my lips and starts massaging my clit. I feel the tightening in my stomach letting me know that I am getting close to my release. Jane notices to and stops rubbing my clit. "Not yet. I want to feel you cum from the inside." She says as she moves her fingers to my opening.

"Not to ruff Jane. Her barrier belongs to us." Aro says.

"I promise to keep her whole masters." Jane says with a little giggle.

I take a quick look around the room for the first time since Jane took over and notice my mates sitting in chairs next to the bed stroking themselves while watching us. Watching them stroking there beautiful cocks is a massive turn on. "Fuck that's hot guys." I say without even realizing it came out of my mouth until it was already said.

"We will have to give you a private show one of these days." Marcus said with a sexy smile on his face.

Jane brings my attention back to her by slowly sliding one of her fingers into my entrance. My back arches off of the bed from the wonderful sensation she is giving me. "You like that Princess?" She asks me as her finger slides in and out of my dripping center.

"God Jane that feels so good." I start panting and moaning as her finger slides in and out. I need more though, this isn't enough. All I can get out is one word. "More."

"Someone is impatient. But since you are my Princess I will give you what you want." Jane says as she pushes in a second finger. I let out a little muffled scream when she starts pumping her fingers in and out of me. I feel her thumb work its way to my clit, and she starts rubbing it. There are so many sensations going on that I am almost overwhelmed, but it feels so damn good I can't even think about caring.

My hips start to move on their own accord. I can't stop myself from riding her fingers it just feels to good.

"Princess I am going to put a third finger in you, if it's too much let me know ok?" Jane says. All I can do is nod my head at her.

I feel another finger move to my entrance and start to push in. It's a little painful but the pleasure outweighs the pain. Once her fingers are firmly pushed inside me she waits for a second so I can adjust. I nod my head letting her know I am ok and she starts moving her fingers again.

Without any warning what so ever my body is thrown into a powerful orgasm that has my back lifting off of the bed. "FFFFUUUCCCKKK!" I yell out. I can feel my own juices rushing out of me and all over Jane's hand and the bed.

As I start to come down from my orgasm my body starts to shake from the sheer force of it. I look down at Jane as she removes her fingers from me. I moan as I watch her lick my release off of her finger and hand.

"Damn princess you squirted all over me and the bed. That's fucking hot as hell." Jane says as she moves over my limp body. She leans down and kisses me on the lips.

My body is slowly starting to come back to life so I lift my hands up to Jane's top and remove it. "I think it's my turn to return the favor." I say as I lift my head up and glide my tongue over the valley between her breasts. I push her over onto her back and straddle her hips.

All of a sudden Jane goes unnaturally still. "Jane are you ok?" I ask. When she doesn't answer me I get worried and look over to my mates. "Guys what's wrong with Jane?" I get no answer and they are just as still and silent as Jane.

I jump off the bed and go over to them. I put my hands on Aro's cheeks trying to get a response from him, but I get nothing. I am terrified right now, something is horribly wrong. I do the only thing I can think of to feel safe, I climb into Aro's lap and bury my face in his neck. I feel warm tears start to fall from my eyes and onto Aro's neck. What the hell is going on?

"Baby?" I say into his neck as I stroke his chest. "Please answer me?" But nothing happens. I reach down and grab his hand trying to get any type of response from him.

"_Cara Mia if you can hear me let me know?"_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell. I swear to god I just heard Aro's voice in my head.

"_Oh thank god. Don't be scared Cara. I am able to project my thoughts to you through the contact between our hands." _I hear Aro say in my head.

"Aro what's going on? What's wrong with you guys? I'm scared." I say as I look him in the eyes.

"_Cara the only thing I can think of is there is another vampire around here with some sort of ability. I am able to hear, see and feel everything but I can't move or speak." _

"Shit what am I supposed to do. I can't fight off a vampire. Oh shit this isn't good." I say starting to freak out. What the hell am I supposed to do I am just a human I can't fight a vampire. Everything was going so good, I should have known it would never last.

"_Cara you have to calm down. I promise we will find you no matter what."_ Aro says to me but his voice is off. He almost sounds scared.

"What do you mean you will find me? Aro you're scaring me." I say.

"_Cara no matter what happens keep looking at me ok? Just keep looking in my eyes ok? I love you so much." _He says. I see venom tears in his eyes that will never fall.

"Bella." Says a voice behind me.

I go to turn around to see who called my name but Aro yells at me. _"Cara I said look at me. Don't pay attention to anything else. I love you so much my Principessa. I promise we will find you no matter what. We love you with all our hearts and souls. Do not forget that. Do you understand me?" _Aro asks me.

"Yes Aro I understand. I love you to. Please don't let whoever it is take me. Please." I say while tears stream down my face. I can't hold back the sobs that over take my body.

"_I am sorry Cara I can't stop this from happening. Just know we will find you and bring you home to us. Now I need you to be strong for me until we find you ok?" _Aro asks.

"I will I promise."

"_Kiss me goodbye Cara. And remember we will find you no matter what. We love you so much. Don't forget that. Be strong for us until you are back in our arms."_ Aro says as I lean in and give him a kiss that only soul mates can give.

"I love you guys." I say as I reach my hands out and grab ahold of Caius and Marcus' hands. I rest my head on Aro shoulder and kiss his neck one last time before I feel a throbbing pain in my head and everything goes black.

"Bella wake up." I moan as pair of cold hands run down my stomach stopping right before they reach my mound. Which one of my mates is it this time? I smiled.

"They turned you into a fucking slut." Roared the voice. As I went to jump off the bed, realizing it wasn't one of my mates, I realized I was unable to move my arms or legs. I look down and see that I am restrained to the bed. I freak out and start struggling against the restraints.

"You might as well stop struggling, you are not getting loose." I snap my head to the direction of the male voice to see who it is. All I see is a figure in the shadows, I can't make out who it is. I know, I know that voice but I am too scared to put two and two together.

I look around the room to try to get an idea of where I am at. As I look around the room it looks like it has been abandoned for quite some time. The walls have white peeling paint, the one window in the room was boarded up and has a withered white curtain hanging in front of it. The only piece of furniture in the room is the small bed with white sheets I am restrained to.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" The questions just kept falling out of my mouth before my capture could answer any of them.

"Ouch! That really hurts my feelings that you don't remember my voice love." I froze. I don't even think I was breathing. My heart started hammering away in my chest. There is only one person that calls me love. 'Edward'.

Edward steps out from the shadows. "Hello love I have missed you so much. It was not very nice of you to leave me like you did. Now what should your punishment be for leaving me?" He stands there tapping his finger on his chin, like he is in deep thought. "I've got it." He says with a smile on his face as he walks towards me.

I try to move away from him but it's not working he has me tied so tight to the bed that I can't move at all. "Edward please don't. Please leave me alone." I begged as tears started streaming down my face.

"Love I can't just let you go unpunished. You hurt me so know it is only fair that I hurt you." As he said those words to me I looked up into his eyes for the first time and gasped. I just couldn't believe what I was looking at. "Oh do you like them. I think red suits me better. And I have to say humans taste so much better and they make me a whole lot stronger to. I think I am going to like trying out my new strength on you, it should be fun."

Before I could scream out for him to stop, he snapped the bone in my leg. I screamed out in pain. Why is he doing this, it's wrong. This is not the Edward that I used to know.

Something clicks and I realize that this is exactly what I have been dreaming about lately. I already know what is about to happen and there is nothing I can do about it.

I brought my eyes back up to him as his fist started coming down at my face. This is going to hurt. His fist makes contact with the side of my face making my eyes roll back inside my head from the pain. I refuse to scream anymore, I will not give him the satisfaction.

"Love you really shouldn't have left me like that. I could have made you so happy but now you are forcing me to punish you. But that's ok, I am sure that when I am done with your punishment you will see things my way. We are made for each other Isabella." Edward said with an evil grin on his face. This son a bitch is fucked up in the head. How did I not see this before?

"I will never love you, you are screwed up and need help." I say.

"We will see." Edward said.

2 days. It has been 2 damn days since I have woken up. Edward would let me sleep for a few hours at a time and then return to start up where he left off.

I was not sure on how bad the damages to me where. All I know is that my entire body hurts like hell. It feels like I have been run over by a semi-truck.

"Bella are you ready to accept that I am your mate yet?" Edward asks me as he enters the room. I don't care if he kills me, I will never accept him as my mate or even say the words.

"Fuck you Edward. You will never be my mate. I fucking hate you. You might as well kill me because I will never accept you." I say to him as a spit a mouthful of blood in his face. He takes a tissue out of his pocket and whips the blood and spit off of his face.

"I guess I am just going to have to try something new." What more can he do to me. He has already beaten me to a bloody pulp. Then I realize that I had spoken to soon when I feel his hand between my legs. This cannot be happening.

"I think I am going to like this part of the punishment. Maybe if I fuck you, you will finally understand that you belong to me." He says as he slides his fingers through my folds.

"STOP! Edward no please don't do this. Please stop." I cry out. This is the first time since he took me that I have cried. This is all I have left, he can't have this part of me. I won't let him.

"No love I am not going to stop. You are mine and I will take what I want from you." He says as he pushes a finger inside of me. "Oh I am happy to see they have left you a virgin. I am defiantly going to enjoy this."

"Please stop. P-please." I am now sobbing and trying to pull myself away from him. But it's no use I have no energy left in me. He slips his fingers out of me so he can unbuckle his pants. This can't be happening. Once his pants are down he grabs ahold of himself and starts pumping his dick in his hands.

"I hope you're ready because I am claiming my property now." He says as he positions his self at my entrance and slowly starts to push the tip inside of me.

_Ring, Ring_

"FUCK." He yells and pulls away from me. Thank you, thank you, thank you to whoever is looking out for me.

He picks up his phone from the floor and answers it.

"What the fuck do you want?" He yells into the phone. "Fuck how long do I have?"

He hangs up the phone and pulls his pants up. He walks over to me and kisses me on the lips.

"Sorry love but I am going to have to leave you here. But don't worry I will find you very soon and we will pick up where we left off." And he was gone. What the fuck just happened.

Not even a couple minutes later I hear the knob on the door start to turn.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the great reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that I put a new poll up asking who you think I should pair up for my next story. It will be a Bella/Wolf story. So get over to my page and vote. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). And some femslash. This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 14**

**Aro's pov**

"_Kiss me goodbye Cara. And remember we will find you no matter what. We love you so much. Don't forget that. Be strong for us until you are back in our arms."_ I said to Isabella before she leaned into give me a kiss.

"I love you guys." Isabella says as she grabs ahold of my brother's hands and lays her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck.

Edward walks up to MY Isabella with an evil grin on his face. He takes his hand and hits Isabella on the back of her head knocking her out cold.

I may not be able to talk out loud but I know he can hear me in his head.

"_Remember this Edward, when I find you I will kill you slowly and painfully. And it will only be worse if I find my mate injured. Do you understand me BOY?" _I will not allow him to get away with this. He has no idea of what me and my brothers are capable of.

"If you think I am afraid of you, you have got another thing coming to you." Edward said as he reached down and grabbed Isabella off of my lap. My dead heart started throbbing from the loss of my mate. "You will never find her. I have a friend that will make sure of it."

I already knew he had a gifted vampire with him. But it will not stop us from finding our mate. And with that said he was out the door with our beautiful Isabella. I have never been so furious in my life. Edward will pay for all he has down. I will make sure he will bag for death.

A few minutes after Edward left whatever power was holding us lifted and we had full control of our bodies again. The roars that left mine and my brothers mouths rattled the walls.

"I think it is time to get our mate back brothers." I growled out. All my brothers could do was nod their heads. "Jane call the guard and have them come to Forks. We are going hunting."

We arrived back at Charlie's house. I knew it would take a half a day at least for my guard to arrive from Italy. Unfortunately I didn't have the patients to wait that long. Once we walked in the door Charlie came around the corner about to greet us. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed mood we were in.

"What's going on?" He asked with concern in his voice. He started to look around, I am guessing to try to find Isabella. "Guys where is Bells?" I could tell he was starting to panic slightly.

"Charlie I will have Marcus and Caius explain everything to you but first I need Jacob Blacks phone number." I told him.

"By the phone, on the emergency pad." He said. I walked into the kitchen and dialed the number to the Blacks house. As it rang I could hear my brothers telling Charlie what happened.

"_Hello Black residence." Said a male voice._

"Hello I need to speak with Jacob Black."

"_This is him."_

"Jacob this is Aro Volturi. Me and my brothers are in desperate need of your help and hopefully the packs help."

"_What the hell's going on? Is Bells ok?" _Jacob yelled into the phone.

"Yes its Isabella. Edward found a gifted vampire and was able to take her from us. I have my guard on their way but it will take tell tomorrow for them to get here and I am not willing to wait that long."

"_I will fucking kill him when I find him. We will be there in a few minutes." _He said and the line went dead.

I walked back into the living room to see Charlie wearing a hole in the floor.

"Jacob and the pack will be here in a few minutes. I refuse to wait for the guard to show up. They can meet us where ever we are." I said to them.

"Aro I know I am out of my league right now with only being human and all. So when you find my daughter you better make that piece of shit pay for messing with my daughter." Charlie said with so much hatred and anger in his voice that if he where vampire I might actually be afraid of him.

Caius turned to Charlie. "Don't worry when we find him he will wish he was never born or created." Caius hissed.

I could smell them before I could hear or see them. "The wolfs are here. We should most likely do this outside so there is no accidental destruction done to Charlie's house." I said and we started walking out to the backyard.

When we got outside the pack was just walking out of the forest, half of them where in wolf form. I couldn't help but admire the wolfs, they were magnificent creatures. If I didn't love and respect Isabella I might have tried my hand at adding them to my collection.

Jacob and one other man where the first to walk up to me. "What's the plan?" Jacob said.

"Caius is a decent tracker so he will be able to start us out until our lead tracker gets her from Italy. We are hoping that our lead tracker and the rest of our lead guard will be here tomorrow morning." We went over our plan of action and about 1 hour later we were ready to go.

"Ok let's get moving I don't want her with him any long then she has to be." With that said we took off in search of Isabella.

I had never felt so afraid in my life as I was with Isabella away from me and my brothers and with Edward. My brothers and I might be the most powerful vampire in the world and some may even call us heartless, but when it comes to our beautiful mate we turn into kittens. She has us wrapped around her beautiful little finger.

Throughout the night Caius kept catching traces of them but it felt like once he caught on to it, it was gone the next minute. It felt like we were running around in circles. When morning came my guard had finally arrived. To say that they were mad would not be giving their anger credit. In the short time that Isabella has been with us the entire guard has become very fond of her.

By night fall, even with Caius and Demitri, we were still no closer to finding Isabella then we were when we started. My guards and the wolfs where starting to get angrier angrier the longer we went without finding her.

The next morning a miracle happened in the form of a phone call.

Ring Ring

"Speak." I was in no mood to deal with worrying about a phone call right now.

"_Aro this is Alice Cullen. Bella is in major trouble. I had a vision and I know where she is. You only have until nightfall to get to her."_

"Where is she Alice?"

Alice let me know where she was and how to get to her. I couldn't have been more thankful to her then I was now.

"Thank you so much so much Alice. You have done a great service to the Volturi."

"_Aro as long as you bring my sister home safely that is all the thanks I need." _

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned around and looked at my guards and the wolfs. "Ok we know where she is at so let's go get her and bring her home. Whoever is able to catch Edward just make sure you leave him alive for me and my brothers." I hissed out before we took off.

As we reached the cabin Alice told us about we were assaulted with the smell of about 10 different vampires, one being Edward. I could tell that they were not there anymore, it smelled as though they had left about 10 minutes before we arrived. The only scent that was left was the scent of my Isabella. I could hear her breathing and her heartbeat so I knew she was alive.

As we made our way to the door I was overcome for a second by the smell of Isabella's blood. I couldn't help the hiss that came out from between my lips.

"That imbecile spilled our mate's blood. He will pay with his life for this." I growled out every word. My brothers where not doing any better than I was.

We moved our way through the cabin to the only closed door. Her scent was so strong here. I turned the door knob and opened the door. No one was prepared for what we found behind that door.

Isabella was laying in the center of a bed with her arms and legs restrained to head and footboard of the bed. He restrained her to where her legs where spread open and she was lying there completely naked. What horrified me the most was the damage that he had done to our mates beautiful body.

Almost every inch of her body was covered in either a bruise or cuts. Her left leg looked like it was broken. She had sever bruising to her ribs, which let me know that some of them where most likely broken. The majority of her face was swollen and she had a cut along the side of her neck.

If my heart where not already dead it would have broken and died right then and there for this wonderful and caring women.

It had only taken me a matter of seconds to observe the damages Edward had inflicted on her. The entire time her eyes stayed closed but her heart was racing out of her chest from fear.

If we were only humans we would not have heard her.

"Please no more." Isabella whispered.

My brothers and I started to walk over to her slowly, we did not want to scare her.

"Cara Mia open your eyes for us." I said in a soothing voice. Her eyes started to open slowly. She looked back and forth between the three of us and tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Help me please." She whispered. With that said we rushed to her side and gently undid her restraints. Marcus took off his shirt and covered her body with it. Once we the restraints where removed I went to pick her up so we could get her out of her, instead she let out a ear shattering screamed that made me move away from her. She was in severe pain. I wasn't sure how we were going to get her out of here.

Ring Ring.

I reached into my pocket to get my phone. Before I could even say anything Alice's voice come over the line.

"_Aro don't try to move her. Carlisle will be there in no more than 2 minutes." _Alice said and then hung up.

"We are her Cara. We love you so much my Principessa." I cooed to her as Marcus and Caius laid feather light kisses all over her face.

"I hurt so bad. Why did he do this to me?" She asked as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I don't know Isabella but believe us when we tell you that we will find out. We are so sorry that we let this happen to you." Caius said to her. You could see the guilt written all over his face mine and Marcus' matched.

"It wasn't any of your faults. This couldn't have been prevented. I am just so glad you three are here now. I don't think I would have lasted much longer." She said to us.

I just couldn't believe how broken she looked. We will never fail her again for as long as we walk this earth.

Not even 2 minutes after my phone call from Alice Carlisle walked in carrying his medical bag. He stood in the doorway for a moment and looked over the girl that was once a part of his family. If you did not have super hearing you would have never heard the sob that escaped his mouth. He took a deep breath to calm his self then walked over to Isabella.

"Bella honey I know this is going to be a stupid question but how are you doing?" Carlisle asked her.

"Not very good. I hurt so bad. Please make it stop hurting." She said as a new round of tears washed over her face.

"I will baby girl. But first I need you to tell me where it hurts the worst."

"My leg and my chest. Carlisle why can't I move my body?" She asked.

"He had you restrained for too long in one position. It will take a little bit but you will get use of your body soon enough. Did Edward feed you?"

"He only gave me a few sips of water every time he came in here. He said he didn't want to have to worry about taking me to the bathroom and it was part of my punishment for leaving him." She said as she started sobbing. How could he do this to someone who he said he loves?

"Aro I need one of your guards to go get some food for her. It might be a couple of days before we will be able to move her. And she needs water now. Check to see if the water is turned on in here."

"Felix go and get food and Jane go and see if the water is running if it is bring a glass of water to us." I said.

Carlisle started his examination on Isabella as me and my brothers watched and waited. Jane came back in a moment later with a bottle of water.

"There was a case of water in the fridge. I am guessing it is for her." Jane said as she handed over the water to Carlisle. He opened it and slowly poured the water into her mouth.

"Jane where are the wolfs?" I hadn't seen them since we came into the house.

"They left as soon as we got her with a few of the guard to see if they could track Edward down." Jane told me.

I was glad that someone was still out there looking for him. There would have been no way that me or my brothers could have left Isabella's side right now. Not in the state she was in.

A few hours later Carlisle finished patching up Isabella.

"So as of right now Bella has 4 broken ribs, her left leg is broke, a fracture along her cheek bone, and sever bruising and lacerations to her body. Other than that she is good. It's going to take her some time to heal but she will be back to new in no time. We should even be able to move her tomorrow. I rented a van so we can transport her and some of the guard back to Forks." Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much Carlisle, we are in debt to you for helping us out. I was also hoping that you and your family would mind coming back to Volterra with us to oversee Isabella's recovery, and I am sure she will like to see her other family." I said as I looked down at my sleeping mate. Even with all the damage that was inflicted on her she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"We would be more than happy to accompany you back to Volterra. I will give Esme a call so she can get everything ready for our trip." Carlisle said as he stood up.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble would you mind calling Charlie and letting him know that we found her and how she is doing." I asked. He nodded his head and left the room.

We sat there in silence the rest of the night while our mate slept and healed. We still had so many unanswered questions for her. We needed to know what happened while she was with Edward.

**Bpov**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. It had been about 3 days since the last time I ate. To say I was starving would be an understatement. The shot that Carlisle gave me helped with the pain last night but it was starting to wear off, it felt like l had been run over by a semi.

I decided to see if I could move my body yet and went to go roll over. That was the worst decision I have ever made in my life. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over again in my chest and leg.

"OH GOD. FUCK ME." I screamed out. Before I could say another word my room was filled with vampires and half naked Indians.

My mates came up to my side along with Carlisle. I couldn't help but cry out when I tried to move again.

"Tell me what hurts Bella." Carlisle said as he lightly ran his hands over my frame.

"My Chest and leg. Oh god it hurts so bad." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Ok I am going to give you another shot of morphine to help with the pain. Once it starts to kick in I am going to help you sit up so you can eat. We have to get something in your stomach to help the medicine." Carlisle said as he got the shot ready. A couple minutes after he administered the shot I was already starting to feel better.

"Can I try to eat know I am so hungry?" I said eyeing the plate of food that was sitting next to the bed. I think I may have even drooled a little.

"Of course. Let me help you sit up a little." Carlisle guided me to an inclined sitting position. I was propped up by a few pillows. Once I was sitting up and as comfortable as I could get Marcus placed the tray of food in my lap. I was happy to find out I was able to move my arms again with only slight difficulty and discomfort. Once I got started eating the food didn't have a chance.

I looked up from my half eaten plate of food to see Jake, Sam, Seth and Paul standing by the door watching me. I could see the worry in all their faces. For some reason my motherly instincts took over.

"Guys did you eat yet. If not go get some food I don't want any of you hungry." I said to them. I wasn't expecting the reaction that I got. Everybody in the room started laughing. What the hell was so funny?

"Why the hell is everyone laughing at me?" I said. I know it came out bitchy but I don't see what the hell was so funny about my boys being hungry.

"Really Bells? With everything that is going on you are worrying about if we ate breakfast." Jake said still laughing.

I don't know if it was because of the meds or if it was because of everything that happened, but I couldn't stop the tears that started falling.

"Of course I am worrying about you guys. You are my family and I don't want you to go hungry." I said between sobs. Everyone stopped laughing when they realized I was crying. Jake and the other guys came running up to my side to comfort me.

"Bells don't cry please. I promise we ate while you were sleeping." Jake said as he wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb. I stopped crying and looked up at the 4 wolf men that stood next to my bed.

"I just want to make sure that you guys are being taken care of while you all are taking care of me." I said as I started shoveling food back into my mouth. Wow talk about mood swings.

Once I got done eating my mates helped me get dressed so we could leave and head back to Forks. No matter how much Morphine was in my system it still hurt like hell trying to get dressed. Finally my mates gave up and just wrapped Marcus' button up shirt around me and a blanket.

They loaded me carefully into the van and we were on our way back to Forks.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey I hope everyone is doing well. Thanks for all the great reviews. I am so sorry for the long wait I had such a bad case of writers block and I hope it is gone for good now. I always feel more inspired when I get reviews. I was also wondering if someone is able to help me out. I have a banner for this story but I can't seem to figure out how to get it to where everyone can see is. It was sent to me through my aol account and I downloaded it to my computer. I just can't figure out how to get a link for it to put it up. If someone could help that would be great. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to stop by my page and vote on my poll to who you think my next pairing should be.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). And some femslash. This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Bpov**

We had just pulled up to Charlie's house and I am guessing someone had called to let him know we were on our way because he was standing on the porch waiting. As everyone was exiting the van he walked up to see if he could help. I don't think he had seen me yet because I knew that once he did he would flip out.

"Yeah could you hold the door open for us and make sure there is a path cleared to the couch?" Aro said. I know they didn't need his help but I think Aro sensed that my dad needed to be doing something right now. Dad got to work clearing a path as my mates and Carlisle started maneuvering me out of the van. Even with having the advantages of being vampires they were still having a difficult time getting me out of the van because of all my injuries.

A couple minutes later I was successfully out of the van. My mates and Carlisle where using their arms as a type of stretcher to keep me from moving too much. As we were walking up the porch Charlie finally got a peck at me. And he did just as I suspected.

"Oh my god baby girl. What did that monster do to you?" He said as he followed us into the house. They laid me down on the couch gently and moved away so my dad could come and see me. So many emotions where passing over his face that I couldn't keep up.

"I'm ok dad. I am already starting to feel better." I said hoping that my words would make him feel better. But I could tell by the look on his face that he felt anything but better. He went from looking completely concerned to a look of pure rage. I don't think I had ever seen my dad so mad before. He turned away from me and looked at my mates.

"When we get to Italy I want to be turned right away." Charlie said through clenched teeth. "I am going to hunt that monster down and kill him." He turned back to me and for a split second I swore I saw a sinister smile playing at his lips before he covered it up with a look of worry and love. "Bells I swear to you I will never allow him anywhere near you again. Once I am done with him he will never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

I felt my chest well up with so much love for my father. My dad and I have never been big on emotions with each other but in that moment I was consumed by his word and I believed everything he said to me. I knew that my dad and my mates would take care of me and never allow anything like this to ever happen again.

"Thank you daddy. I know that you and my mates will keep me safe. I love you so much." I said as tears started streaming down my face. Charlie came over to me and kissed my forehead and gave me an awkward hug as to not hurt me.

The next morning everyone was finishing up packing and tending to my needs since I was unable to walk. Jake and Billy had stopped by last night to spend a little time with me and dad and say goodbye. I was really going to miss my sun. Jake would always be my best friend and I was just so happy that I would be able to keep him in my life even when I was a vampire.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light kiss being pressed to my forehead. I looked up to see Aro standing over me smiling. "Are you ready to leave Cara Mia?"

"Yeah I am ready." I said smiling up at him.

Carlisle walked over to me with his doctor's bag in hand and started pulling stuff out and setting them on the coffee table in front of me. "Bella I know you don't like needles but to transport you safely and pain free I am going to give you a mild sedative to help you sleep on the way to the airport. Is that ok with you?" Carlisle asked me as he started preparing the needle.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I am pretty sore today." He lifted up the sleeve of my shirt and gave me the shot of the clear liquid.

"Ok just relax and by the time you wake up we will be up in the air on our way to Italy." Carlisle said as he got up.

After Carlisle had left my mates came into the room and surrounded me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world being surrounded by these three wonderful men. Just there presence made me feel safe.

"Alright Isabella go to sleep and we will see you when you wake up. We love you with every fiber of our being." Caius said as he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips followed by Marcus and Aro. Within minutes I was sleeping.

I had woken up feeling like I was cocooned in a cloud. My body felt better than it had since Edward kidnapped me. I opened my eyes to look around and noticed I was in a beautiful bedroom laying on a king sized bed that felt like heaven. It took me a minute to remember where I was. Just like Carlisle said, I had woken up on the plane on our way back to the castle.

I was startled out of my blissful state by the sound of Aro's voice. "What has my beautiful mate smiling like this?" Aro asked me as he leaned down to give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well it just so happens that whatever Carlisle gave me and this incredible bed have made me feel like I am in heaven floating on a cloud." I said smiling up at him.

"I am so glad you are feeling good. Are you getting hungry?" Right after Aro asked me that my stomach decided to let out a growl that put my vampires to shame. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well Cara I think you answered my question without even speaking. I will be back in a few minutes with some food for you." Aro said as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later he came back in and handed me a plate with a sandwich and fresh cut fruit on it. I thanked him and he sat down with me while I ate.

"How much longer until we get home?" I asked him.

"About 5 more hours, you were out for quite a while." Aro answered.

For the rest of the trip my mates and I watched movies while I pigged out on snacks.

We finally ended up landing at around 9pm. While everything was being off loaded into the cars that were waiting for us, Carlisle asked me if I wanted to be sedated again for the car trip to the castle. I thought about it for a minute but decided against it and asked just to have something to help with the pain. I loved it out here at night it's like you could see every star that ever existed. And I didn't want to miss it because I was asleep.

A few minutes after he gave me my shot the guys had me secured in to the van. The ride to the castle was nice, I was in very minimal pain and the sky was completely clear so I was able to see every beautiful star in the sky.

I couldn't help but think back over my life. So much had changed in such a short time. I had thought at one point that Edward and I were going to be together forever. Boy was I mistaken. Oh course Edward has every right to be upset, I mean shit, who wouldn't be upset when the woman that you thought you loved with all your heart is in love with someone else. (Well in my case more than one person) But unfortunately he has taken his anger to a level that isn't safe for himself or anyone else.

What Edward did to me is unforgivable. I still can't wrap my brain around his actions. I am just so glad that he was stopped before he could rape me.

I felt a hand caress the side of my face and I looked over to see Caius looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Isabella, what has you in such deep thought?" Caius asked.

I smiled up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "I was just thinking about my life. I just can't help but think about what would have happened if Edward hadn't have received that phone call. God Caius he was about to rape me. How could he do that to me when he said he loved me? I still feel so damn dirty. I swear to god sometimes I can still feel his hands on me" I said as tears started rolling down my face. My mates surrounded me the best they could in the van trying to comfort me.

Caius gently cupped my cheeks with his hands and made me look up at him as he spoke to me in a very serious voice. "Isabella you listen to me and you listen good. We will never let him place a finger on you again. We will find him and he will pay for what he has done to you. We love you so much and will never let that happen to you again." I looked in to my mates eyes and I knew that every word he said was true. These wonderful men would never let anything happen to me again.

We had finally reached the castle. I was so happy to finally be home. We pulled into the underground garage and where welcomed by the majority of the guard that where left behind while we were in Forks. After being welcomed home my mates, Charlie and Carlisle got me to my room. As they laid me down in bed I let out a content sigh and had a big smile on my face.

"Someone looks and sounds happy." Charlie said with a smile.

"How can I not be I am home in my amazingly comfortable bed with everyone I love surrounding me. I don't think I could be any happier than I am now." I said to everyone in the room.

Charlie changed the subject, he just doesn't do well with feelings. "So who's going to show me around?" He said looking excited.

All of a sudden the door swings open and Heidi walks in. "Well Charlie that would be me." She says. He turns around and stares at her with his mouth hanging open and his eyes as wide a saucers. I look back at Heidi and she's a mirror image of Charlie. All of a sudden Marcus starts cracking up laughing and everyone turns to him trying to figure out what the hell is so funny.

"Care to enlighten us brother?" Aro says with a smirk on his face. Marcus walks over to us and grabs Aro's hand as me and Caius grab ahold of Aro's other hand. What Marcus said had all of our heads spinning. After a moment I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "I swear to god Heidi I may love you like a sister but if he hurt my dad so help me god I will find a way to rip your ass apart and light you on fire. Do I make myself clear?" I said giving her the most intimidating stare I could come up with and it had the affect I was looking for. Heidi coward away slightly and nodded her head up and down while looking at the floor.

Charlie turned around and glared at me from under his eyebrows. "Isabella Marie Swan first off I want to know where you picked that language up at? And second what the hell was that about in the first place?"

All I could do was stare at him in shock. I could not believe I just said all that in front of my dad. And OMG was he pissed. Only one thing came to my mind to get me out of the shit hole I dug myself in. I looked at Charlie with my big brown puppy dog eyes and whisper just loud enough for Charlie to hear. "I'm sorry daddy." I knew he couldn't refuse my puppy dog eyes, he never could especially with me lying in bed all broken up.

Charlie walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Bells I know you are all grown up now, but I really don't ever want to hear you talk that way again. I know you were raised better. Now I am going to go get the grand tour of this place and when I get back me and you are going to have a little talk about the outburst you had at Heidi." He said and kissed my forehead again and walked out the door behind Heidi.

I turned my head so I could look at my mates hoping they would help me out but of course by the looks on their faces I know they were not going to help me. They were just standing there trying to hold back from laughing at me.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" I yelled at them getting irritated that they thought his was funny.

"The look on your face was priceless Cara. How is it possible for you to be so fearless towards the supernatural but when your Father yells at you, you are terrified? I just don't get it." Aro said. They couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing so hard that if they were human they would have pissed themselves.

"Yeah laugh it up now because revenge is sweet just remember that." I said as I glared daggers at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. Life has not been treating me and my family very good lately. I also have not had interned for a few. I am hoping that I am back in the game the way I should be on updating, just please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Leave me a comment and let me know.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). And some femslash. This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Bpov**

It had been about 3 weeks since we arrived in Italy. In the 3 weeks we have been here my injuries have almost healed and I was feeling so much better. Carlisle decided that my leg was healed enough to where I was able to be put into a walking cast, and let me tell you, I had been walking around as much as I possibly could.

Charlie had decided to wait for about a month from our arrival to be changed. He wanted to explore the sites of Italy before he was changed, since he will be unable to be around humans for a while after the change. Charlie and Heidi have really become close and I was happy to see my dad so happy after being alone for so long.

The last 3 weeks had been really nice, other than the pain of my recovery. My mates and I were able to get to know one another a lot more. They told me stories of their human lives that they could remember, and of the wars they had been in as vampires. There long lives had been truly amazing.

I had only had my walking cast on for about 3 days when I decided to walk the gardens, they were truly magnificent. I was just about done in the garden when I felt a cool breeze pass by me and a cold hand brush across my cheek. Closing my eyes I inhaled through my nose and knew instantly who it was. _Aro_.

"Cara Mia, I have a surprise for you." I heard from behind me. As I turned around my eyes immediately searched out Aro's beautiful crimson eyes.

"And what might that be?" I said with a cheeky grin.

Aro walked up to me and kissed my neck and worked his way up my jaw until he reached my lips. "You will have to come to the throne room and find out for yourself." He said.

I gave him my best pouty face, but he just shook his head at me. "That is not going to work on me this time." He said then captured my pouty lip in between his teeth, being very careful not to cut me with his razor sharp teeth. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. "Not know Cara Mia but I promise I will make it up to you." He said seductively.

He pulled away from me and escorted me towards the throne room. He stopped me before I was able to open the door and pulled me into his arms.

"My brothers and I have been waiting for so long for a mate to come into our lives and now that you are finally here we couldn't be any happier." Aro said and then let go of me to open the doors to the throne room. As I walked in all the guard and Charlie where standing awaiting our arrival.

I looked over to the thrones and found Marcus and Caius standing by a forth throne. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the throne it was unbelievably beautiful.

Looking over to Aro I couldn't help but ask. "Is that for me?" Everyone in the room lightly chuckled.

"Of course it is Cara, who else would it be for?" I walked over to my throne and admired the interact workmen ship. The detail was unreal. The structure of the Thrown was gold and the back cushion and seat cushion was done in a crushed deep red velvet.

"Guys this is amazing. I don't even know what to say." I said with tears starting to build in my eyes. Marcus walked up to me and took my hand and led me over to my throne.

"You do not have to say anything, this is our gift to you. Every Principessa deserves a throne." Marcus said with a huge smile plastered to his face. "Please Mia Principessa sit."

The minute I sat down I knew this is where I belong. I couldn't help but think about all the good I could do in the world. It was very humbling.

We stayed in the throne room for a while just talking with the guards and Charlie until my stomach made itself known.

Two more weeks had gone by since I was presented with my throne and my leg was finally being released from the confines of that god awful cast. I couldn't have been more excited.

Everyone in the castle was preparing for Charlie's transformation that was going to be going on in the next 24 hours and the arrival of the rest of the Cullen coven, minus Edward. Not only did they have to prepare for Charlie's transformation and the arrival of the Cullen's but they also had to make sure that I was safe in the castle. I knew that Charlie loved me with all his heart but newborn vampires are volatile, they have very little, if any at all, control over their blood lust. And we all know how appealing my blood is to vampires.

I was sitting in my room when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said. Carlisle walked through the door with a friendly smile on his face. No matter how often he has apologized for him and his family leaving me I still could not completely forgive him. They broke me when they left and it's going to take some time to forgive them for their betrayal.

"Good morning Bella. Are you ready to get this, as you call it, Hell cast off?" Carlisle said with a little chuckle.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I am more than ready to get this hell cast off." I sat there for a few minutes while Carlisle got his equipment ready. I was so excited that I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat.

Carlisle turned and looked at me. "Alright Bella let's get this show on the road. Now I need you to stay as still as possible while I remove the cast ok?"

"I will be as still as you need me to be just get this damn thing off of me." I said. I watched as Carlisle walked over to me with the cast saw and started to get to work. Thanks to vampire speed he had it off with in minutes. I looked down at my bare leg in horror and disgust. I know that my face had to be a sight to see because Carlisle couldn't stop from laughing when he looked at me.

"Bella it's really not that bad." He said still laughing at me.

"OMG its worse than bad. OMG, OMG, OMG!" I shrieked out. All of a sudden the bedroom door swung open knocking it off of its hinges. Standing before me was my 3 mates looking around the room for any sign of danger. Finally there eyes landed on me with a questioning look.

I grabbed a hold of the nearest blanked and covered my leg up as fast as I could. "SHIT you guys need to get out I don't want you to see me like this." I said a little more forcefully than I intended.

"Isabella what is wrong, why where you screaming? And damnit Carlisle get off of the floor and stop laughing, what the hell is wrong with our mate?" Caius screamed. I looked over at Carlisle and he sure as hell was lying on the floor, rolling around like a damn dog laughing. I didn't find anything funny about what was going on.

"Nothing is wrong, now please leave." I said as nicely as I possibly could. My mates looked over at me like I had lost my damn mind.

"We are not going anywhere until we know what the hell is going on in here." Aro said. Carlisle finely got his shit together and stood up.

"Well Bella are you going to tell them or do I have to, because you know they are not going to leave until one of us does?" Carlisle said with a huge smile on his face. They all just sat there and waited for me to talk. God, these jerks where not going to leave until I told them.

"FINE. Carlisle took my cast off and I wasn't prepared to see the condition of my leg. There are you happy?" I said. I could feel my face turning red. My mate kept looking between me and Carlisle finally after a minute Aro spoke.

"Carlisle what is the matter with her leg, did it not heal properly?" Aro asked his voice filled with concern. Oh god here we go.

"Oh for Christ sake." I said in an exasperated tone. "My leg healed fine, it's just," I paused for a moment from embarrassment. "from being in a cast for so long, and me being a human it's kind of gross ok." My face was burning up from all the blood rushing to it.

"Mia Isabella it cannot be that bad." Marcus said in a soothing voice.

"Oh yes it can." I said trying to hide the red blush that was covering my face.

Aro walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. "Well if you are that uncomfortable with it let us help you to the bathroom and you can take care of it. Will that work for you?" I nodded my head and scooted over to get up. My leg was still weak so when I went to step down on it, it gave out. Before I hit the ground Aro caught me in his arms.

"Cara Mia I am going to carry you to the bathroom ok?" I just nodded my head still too embarrassed to talk. Aro picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. Marcus started the shower for me while Aro set me down on the sink and him and Caius stripped me of my close. Once my close where off Caius picked me up and sat me on the shower seat.

"Isabella, when you are done just call for us and we will help you get out and dressed." Caius said and kissed me on the forehead as did Aro and Marcus. They left me in the bathroom to take care of my business.

I set to work on shaving my 2 inch long leg hair and exfoliating my leg. Once it was done I felt so much better. I finished up in the shower and called to my mates to come help me. They scooped me out of the shower and took me into the bedroom, dried and dressed me in a baby powder pink sundress.

"Mia Isabella, do you feel better know?" Marcus asked as he sat down behind me on the bed and started to brush my hair.

"Yes I feel better know. Thank you guys for taking such good care of me. I love you all so much." I told them. Caius and Aro came up and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Aro lightly grabbed my face with both of his hands. He leaned in and kissed me with so much passion that my toes curled and I let out an involuntary moan. He pulled back and looked in to my eyes. "Cara you are our mate, our reason for existing. It gives us great pleasure to take care of you. We love you so much and only wish for your happiness."

I couldn't help the tears that welled up and eventually fell. The love I feel for these three men was something straight out of a fairytale. I couldn't wait to spend my eternity with them making them just as happy, if not more, than they have me.

The rest of the afternoon passed with an hour of physical therapy for my leg and spending the last remaining hours of my father's human life with him.

We were about a half hour away from my dad transformation when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Felix opened the door and stood in the doorway. "What can we do for you Felix?" Aro asked.

"Master Aro I was just told to inform you that the Cullen coven have arrived and are waiting for all of you in the throne room." Felix said.

"Thank you Felix we will be there momentarily." Aro replied, dismissing Felix.

I was really excited I hadn't seen the rest of the Cullen's other than Edward, Alice and Carlisle in months. No matter how mad at them I was for them leaving me, I still loved them and missed them something fierce.

Charlie looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. "Bells are you sure you are going to be ok with this? I know how messed up you were when they left you." Charlie was so worried about me after they left and I couldn't blame him for being concerned.

"I should be fine. I just have to remember that everything is different now and I have 3 wonderful mates and a father that will never leave my side like they did." I said trying to reassure not only my dad and my mates but also myself.

"Ok but if for any reason you don't feel comfortable just let one of us know and we will get you out of there. Ok?" Charlie said. I nodded at him letting him know that I understood.

I was still too weak to walk that far on my own so Caius bent down and scooped me up bridal style and we left the room.

When we arrived at the throne room doors Felix and Dimetri were waiting for us. They opened the doors as we walked up to them and escorted us in to the throne room. I didn't have the courage yet to look at the Cullen's so I kept my faced pressed into the side of Caius' neck. He started purring lightly to calm me down, it defiantly worked.

Once we got to the thrones Caius sat me down into mine and kissed my cheek before he retreated to his own. Dad walked over and stood by me for moral support.

I was still looking down when Aro spoke. "Hello my dear friends, it is nice to finally meet the other members of Carlisle's coven. If you wouldn't mind Carlisle would you be so kind to introduce me to the members of your coven?" Aro asked.

"Of course Aro. You already know Alice, this is Jasper which is Alice's mate, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and my wonderful mate Esme." Carlisle said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I would also like you to meet some of my coven, I am Aro this is Marcus, Caius and our amazing mate Principessa Isabella and her father Charlie Swan." As soon as Aro introduced me I lifted my head up and the entire Cullen coven, minus Carlisle and Alice, gasped when he introduced me as Principessa Isabella.

All I could think was this is going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am happy to inform that with the amount of time that I was off line I have gotten a few chapters done. But I will not post them all at once. I will post one every other day or so. I don't want to spoil you all too much lol. Ok on with the chapter.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters I just own the plot.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, lemons, threesomes, foursomes, adult language and a darker Edward (sorry Edward fans). And some femslash. This is an 18 and older story. Sorry kiddies.**

**The Power Of Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Bpov**

I watched the Cullen's as they stood there in shock with their mouths hanging open like goldfish. I was just taking a guess but I don't think that Carlisle or Alice told them what was going on. I really wasn't surprised at what happened next.

With a big booming laugh Emmett throw his head back and laughed, I was almost afraid his laugh was going to shatter the windows. I couldn't help but giggled at his antics. After a few moments he pulled himself together. He looked me in the eyes and shocked me with what he said.

"Belly Bear I always knew you were meant for more. You were and always will be too good for Edward. I knew from the moment I meet you, you were destined for something bigger. I am so happy my Belly Bear found her place where she truly belongs. I missed you so much." Emmett said with such sincerity. I had never seen him so serious before. I couldn't help it when a few tears rolled down my cheeks. Emmett was and will always be my favorite Cullen.

"I have missed you to Emmy Bear. If I could I would go over and hug you right now, but unfortunately I am unable to walk on my own so you better get your sparkly butt moving and come over here and hug me." Not even a second passed from me finishing what I was saying and he was kneeling in front of me with his arms around me. I had missed my Emmy Bears hug so much.

Emmett had his face pressed into my neck mumbling something so fast that I was unable to catch it. Even though I wasn't able to understand what he was saying I could tell from the tone of his voice that there was a lot of grief and guilt coming out. All I could do was hold him as tight as I could and give him comfort while he got it all out of his system.

After a few minutes he finally lifted his head up and what I saw broke my heart. I was always told that vampires couldn't cry, but here Emmett was with venom tears trailing down his porcelain cheeks. I couldn't help but cry along with him.

I reached my hand up and gently wiped away the venom tears from his cheeks.

"Emmy Bear please don't cry." I said as I continued to wipe the tears that where running down his face. He looked at me with the most heartbreaking face.

"Belly, why don't you hate me? You should hate me for leaving you. I am the worst big brother bear in the world. I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I am so sorry. So, so, so very sorry for leaving you and not being there when you needed me." He sobbed. I just sat there stunned. He lowered his head down but I was having none of that. I took him by his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Emmett! I will tell you once and only once." I said to him in a stern voice. "Yes I am very upset that you all left me without even saying goodbye but I could never hate you. I know now that it was Edwards doing as to why you all left. Other than Edward I am more upset with Carlisle, the head of you family/coven, for allowing his son to make the decision to leave me."

I looked over to Carlisle and spoke to him directly.

"Carlisle I love you very much but I am extremely upset with you. You are the leader of your family, why would you allow Edward to make the decision for you? I have a gut feeling that none of you wanted to leave other than Edward, so why did you let him do it?" I asked Carlisle. Carlisle bowed his head looking ashamed of himself.

He looked back up at me after a moment and spoke.

"I am so sorry for allowing Edward to make that decision. At the time we were all lead to believe that you two where mates. In the world of vampires there is an unwritten law that states that we are not allowed to interfere with a mated couple. And at that time, with us believing that you and Edward where mates, we were pretty much forced into what Edward wanted to do." Carlisle said.

"But what about what I wanted? Why did no one ask me how I felt about this?" I was starting to really get pissed off that no one wanted my opinion in this matter.

Before Carlisle was able to answer my question Aro spoke up.

"Cara Mia. I know this is going to sound very barbaric but unfortunately this is the way that the vampire world works. When vampires find there mates most decisions are made by the male. It is in our DNA to be the dominant of the pair. I understand that in this day and age with humans that it doesn't often work like that, but we are not humans and that is not how we work. Not all mated couples go to the extreme that some do but that is just how it is.

"I can understand to a certain extent where Carlisle is coming from. He didn't want to get in the middle of a mated couple but he should have seen the signs that there was something wrong." Aro turned to look at Carlisle and spoke directly to him. "Carlisle with as long as you have been a vampire and as many mated couples that you have seen, you should have been able to tell that they were not real mates. First, from what Isabella has told us when she and Edward first meet he wanted to drain her. In no way would a mate ever want to drain there other half no matter how appealing there blood is to that vampire. Second there is no way a mated pair can be without the other it would destroy them. A male vampire would never intentionally leave their mate unprotected, especially when she is still human and very fragile. And from what I understood he not only left her after he first met her but he also left her after the incident at her birthday party. How did you not see all the problems with them supposedly being mated?" Aro asked Carlisle. Aro had some very valid points.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment with his head down. When he finally did look up you could see the shame written all over his face.

"I have no good excuse other then I thought I could trust Edward. He made us believe that what he wanted was the best option to keep his mate safe. I will regret what we did for the rest of my existence." Carlisle turned to look at me. "Princappisa I am so sorry for what my family and I have done to you. And I am even sorrier for what Edward has done to you. I hope that one day you can forgive us for what has happened. We love you so very much and hope that with time we can fix what we have broken." He said with so much sincerity.

No matter how mad at them I am for what has happened I still love them very much. They are still my family. It may take time for me to accept them fully again but with work I think we will be able to repair what is damaged.

"It's going to take time but with work I think we can fix what is damaged. I still love you all very much but you all broke a piece of me that day. I have had time to reflect on why it had hit me so hard when you all left and I think now I understand why. When Edward came to me that day and informed me that you all where leaving, something in me broke. I thought it was because I was losing my mate but now that I really look back I realize that it was because I was losing my second family. I never really fit in anywhere, but when I was with you all I felt like I had finally found my place in the world. When you all left you took that away from me." I told them with more strength than I thought I had.

Everyone was quiet for a moment letting everything that I said sink in.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say. I looked up at my second mother. It made me sad seeing so much pain in her eyes. "I am so sorry for what has happened. I love you so much and wish I could go back and change what had happened, but unfortunately I can't. But I hope with time that we are able to get back what we once had. I know that I don't really have the right to ask you but why are you unable to walk and why do I see signs of old bruising on you? If you don't want to answer I completely understand."

"I don't mind answering your question." I paused for a moment to get my thoughts together.

"I am guessing that all you know about is Edward came here to ask for death since he was under the impression that I was dead." They all nodded their heads. I went on to explain everything that had happened from the time I walked into the throne room the first time to right before they arrived. Of course I excluded private moments with my mates. By the time I was done with my story the women where sobbing into and the men where growling.

Rosalie lifter her head out of Emmett's shirt and let out a ferocious growl. "I will find that sorry excuse for a man and kill him with my own two hands. No one, human or vampire, has any right to treat another the way you were treated. He is a dead man when I find him." Rosalie spat.

I was completely taken by surprise when she left Emmett's embrace and started walking over to me and throw her arms around me in an affectionate embrace. After a moment she lifted herself away from me and spoke.

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you before we all left. I just couldn't help but feel that you were making a horrible decision staying with Edward and wanting to spend eternity with him. I hope that you can forgive me for the way I acted towards you. I never hated you, I just hated the choices that you were making." Just looking at her face I knew that she was telling me the truth and I knew deep down I would forgive her for the way she had treated me.

"I think that I could manage to forgive you. I just never understood until know why you disliked me so much. Thank you for letting me know why you acted the way you did, I can see where you are coming from now." I told her.

Since the moment I walked into the throne room I kept feeling the since of shame and guilt. I pushed it aside so I could deal with the situation at hand. Since everything had been laid out on the table I looked up at Jasper knowing instantly where these emotions where coming from.

"Stop it Jasper. There is no reason for you to be throwing off emotions like that. I don't blame you for what happened." He looked up at me with tortured eyes.

"How can you not blame me? I almost killed you. I am the reason everyone left in the first place. I am a monster for what I did to you." Jasper said with so much guilt in his voice and on his face. There is no way I was going to let him take the blame for what had happened.

"Jasper none of it was your fault. I will not let you take the blame for what happened. You look me in the eyes and tell me that all that bloodlust was your own." He couldn't lift his head because he knew I was right. "I knew as soon as it happened that you were not dealing with only your bloodlust but also the other 6 vampires in the room and one of the 6 was my singer. There is no way with being an empath that you would have been able to control yourself. And as for the reason for the family leaving, that is all on Edwards shoulders. So you need to let it go, I am not mad at you and I don't blame you for what happened." I told him as I throw out as much positive feelings as I could.

Jasper finally looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Bella. I hope that over time we can start to work on becoming friends. You are truly an amazing person and I can't wait to be able to get to know you better."

"I would like that very much." I told Jasper.

Without warning my stomach growled. I looked up with a blush on my cheeks. "Well everyone I think it is time for me to eat." I looked over at dad and saw a small smile on his face. "Dad since you will be being changed here shortly would you like to accompany me for your last meal as a human?" I asked him.

"Of course I would Bell's. Let's go get us some grub." He said licking his lips.

Aro came over and lifted me up bridal style and we were off to the kitchen for Charlie's last meal.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone I am so sorry for not updating lately. Since January I have had 2 miscarriages and I am going through the second one right now. I will have another chapter out soon I just need to get through this pain first and I will be back in the game. I am so sorry for keeping all my readers waiting. I promise I am not giving up on this story. Just please be a little more patient with me and I promise it will be worth it. I hope everyone is doing well and I will see you all soon.

Patricia


End file.
